Pent Up Frustrations
by Soul93
Summary: Integra thought she was prepared for just about anything her new job had to throw at her, until the trouble came up. The trouble? The tall, dark and handsome kind...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** AU with references to both Anime and Manga.

I'm writing this as part of my More AxI fics campaign (In hopes AxI author's get the hint) and purely for entertainment purposes.

Now read, enjoy and review!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hellsing nor any characters that might resemble other published works.

IIII

She was used to men ogling her and though she did her damnedest to ignore it, it didn't mean it didn't always make her hand itch for her gun holster. What she'd do to have the right to shoot when the fancy struck her?

"I'm sure you will feel right at home here Miss Wingates," The Sergeant said as he led her around the Police department.

Yes from the stares and hoots she was already getting such a homely vibe, so very welcoming. Integra glanced around her absorbing everything she thought would be essential later on and because she was tall and blonde the officers loitering around continued to leer at her like she was sex on legs and ready to go.

"You will find that although difficult Vlad is an experienced and talented detective," The Sergeant continued with enthusiasm Integra felt was so very inappropriate in the current atmosphere where disappearances and murders were on the rise.

She'd tried checking up on this 'Vlad', he had an impeccable record but was rumoured to be slightly unstable. No one had been willing to elaborate on the unstable part.

"That's my partner, right?" she asked dryly.

Integra worked alone, preferred it that way in fact she insisted upon it but unfortunately for her there was some old geyser here who was without a partner. It would just be her luck if this Vlad couldn't speak English had an over lapping belly and over friendly touchy hands.

"Yes a very..." The Sergeant paused as if looking for the right word, "well he's a good sort in a way, you two will work nicely together,"

"Unless I kill him first," Integra said and when the Sergeant blinked at her she added, "Just joking of course," but she didn't smile.

"Hahaha very funny indeed, he'll like your sense of humor," the Sergeant said to smooth over the awkward moment.

They stopped before an office door and after a curt knock were called in.

Integra blinked several times not sure if this was part of the protocol here. Her 'Partner' what little she could make out of his face was leaning in his chair, booted feet on the desk and a fedora hat perched on his head. From the looks of him he'd just woken from a nap! She concluded right there and then that they were not going to work nicely at all.

At least his not the fat geyser you'd thought.

"Why Sergeant it's not even my birthday and I see you brought me such an exquisite gift," he drawled from under his hat, white teeth flashing from the wide grin.

Integra felt her ears redden, he thought she was a...a...a... she couldn't even say it!

"Vlad you old dog show your new partner some respect," the Sergeant chided in that jolly way of his Integra was starting to find annoying.

"Partner?" Vlad asked then tipped his hat back to get a good look at her.

By good Integra means he openly checked her out his eyes pausing at certain parts of her anatomy before dark eyes met cold icy blue ones, "they sure don't make them like this anymore," he said

"And if you still want to see many more I'd suggest you keep your eyes from wandering," Integra hissed crossing her arms over her chest.

Instead of seeming irritated the incorrigible man smirked, "With a special serving of feistiness, just what the doctor ordered," he said, "Thanks Sergeant I've got it from here,"

"Welcome again Miss Wingates," the Sergeant said before leaving her alone with this man she'd already decided she did not like one bit.

"Care to take a seat?" he asked her and Integra regarded him coolly, "I'd rather stand," she replied curtly. She almost said she'd rather walk over hot coals barefoot but thought that'd be a bit extreme.

He laughed in her face, loudly too.

"Care to share the joke?" Integra asked coldly.

He regarded her for a moment before he slid to his feet of the desk and stood up. She'd estimated he was tall, but she hadn't expected him to tower over her like he did. Especially because she was no shrinking violet herself. It made her feel like he had the upper hand and that all but unsettled her.

"So I didn't get your name," he said walking to stand before her ignoring her question.

He looked like he'd literally stepped out of the 18th century, the puffy white shirt, knee length boots and long wavy dark hair. He better not hope that made her a damsel in distress, she was one to kick a meddlesome white knight of his steed.

"Integra Wingates," she replied curtly.

This would be a new start for her and she refused to use her family's name lest it influences her standings. She wanted to be treated based on her hard work not her family's influence in England.

"Vlad Tepes," he said smoothly stretching out his hand.

Integra hesitated but when he arched an eyebrow at her, she took the bait and shook his hand only to have him pull her flush against him.

"Shouldn't we perhaps seal the deal with a kiss," he whispered his lips almost touching hers. Integra was pissed at the audacity of the man even more so at the tightening in her stomach at his nearness.

She stepped back, yanked her hand free from his grasp before landing a slap to his cheek, "I think that seals it," she hissed before she stormed off making sure to leave the door open behind her.

Vlad Tepes had another thing coming if he thought that whole tall dark and handsome thing worked on her! Wait a second had she just thought him handsome? What the hell was wrong with her! Just because a man had asymmetrical features, dark eyes she had yet to distinguish their color of, and full lips did not handsome make!

Full lips? Really Integra when did you note that 'essential' tad bit? Her mind mentally chided. Integra shook her head, this was simply because she'd been out of the dating pool for a while, out of the sex loop even longer.

Pent up frustration, isn't that what they called it? It had absolutely nothing to do with his full luscious lips that just begged to be ravished. Absolutely nothing to do with that!

**~End of Chapter 1~**


	2. Chapter 2

IIII

Integra was seeing red, not the saucy kind either but the deep crimson bleeding kind! She was so angry, her jaws clenched so tightly a migraine had began which just made her all the more angry! She pushed past police officers and practically shoved her badge in the face of any who tried to stop her.

She took the stairs two at a time, too angry to even think of taking the elevator- when she reached the 5th floor she wish she had. She was a fit person and enjoyed exercise but there was just something about a steep flight of stairs that deterred even the best. Yet she refused to pause for breath and stalked to the end of the hall into the crime scene.

And there dressed in a ridiculous red fedora and matching trench coat was the root of her anger, "How dare you not call me!" she practically shouted causing the coroners, the two policemen and Vlad to turn their attention to her.

Vlad regarded her for a moment, a frown etched on his face, "thank you gentleman if you'd please give me and Miss Wingates a few minutes alone," he finally said after a long silence.

The men shuffled quickly out the room, leaving Integra alone with Vlad and a mangled corpse.

"I will not-"

Her rant was cut short when Vlad grabbed her roughly by the arms and pinned her to the wall, later much later she'd be grateful it was the one that wasn't splattered with blood.

"You will not undermine me like that ever again," he hissed his eyes glinting dangerously, "I refuse to have some rookie walk into my crime scene and belittle me!"

For a second Integra said nothing still recovering from having the wind literally knocked out of her, "You better unhand me," she said quietly just as angrily.

The gun cocked and Vlad lowered his gaze to the 22 Caliber pressed into his abdomen, he lifted them back to her, "Is that a threat?" he asked

"It's a promise,"

Long moments seemed to tick by slowly before he finally released her and stepped back yet Integra had a feeling it had nothing to do with her gun to his stomach.

"No why don't we start this whole misunderstanding afresh," Vlad said pushing back at his bangs a smirk on his face, "Why would you walk in here like a woman possessed?"

Integra blinked several times to clear her head, he'd just slammed her against a wall, she'd pulled her gun on him and now he seemed completely pleasant nothing like the man that had literally made the hair on the back of her neck stand just a few minutes ago.

So this was the unstable bit no one wanted to elaborate on. Her partner was bipolar.

Her mind clear again she remembered exactly why she was so angry, "You didn't call me!" she snapped angrily.

"Miss Wingates I had no idea our little meeting earlier had brought such strong feelings from you," He drawled, "But I normally take my woman on a date before calling them,"

Her brows knitted in confusion then she realised what he meant, "You think...think!" she exclaimed words failing her, how dare he think that! "Mr Tepes I wouldn't date you if you were dead!" she snapped when she failed to come up with a stinging retort.

"Careful Miss Wingates, your words might just be your undoing," he said cryptically before moving to stand away from her, his back to her, "As to why I didn't call I felt I did not need your assistance,"

"Assistance?" Integra began incredulous, "I'm not your PA, I'm your partner you do not get to decide whether or not I'm needed!"

"As a matter of fact I can, you are obviously too emotional," he chided glancing at her over his shoulder.

Too emotional? Too emotional? Too damn emotional! Integra was anything but emotional! At her last job men had even called her the steel maiden. Such a reputation did not come easily, she'd toughed it out like the best of them. She was highly qualified for this position so for Mr-I-don't-need-your-assistance to say such was simply blasphemy!

"You know nothing about me so don't you dare generalize!" she seethed, "I am qualified for this and I am your partner much to my disdain, but I will not cower under you MR TEPES!"

Her chest was heaving slightly from her rant and for a moment they stood eyes locked in a battle of wills, Vlad caved first.

"I believe I may have been wrong about Miss Wingates," He said and gave her a sweeping bow she found mocking, "Forgive me?"

Integra glared at him, smoothing her blazer, "You are forgiven," she replied tersely, "What happened here?" she asked her eyes landing on the dead man at her feet.

His face was twisted in agony, a scream trapped in his throat and blood spilled crudely on the walls.

Vald moved to stand next to her, his height unnerving her, "I was hoping you'd tell me Miss Wingates," he answered through a grin.

Vampire. That's the first thing that popped into her mind, but Integra had done that mistake in her last office and never quite lived down 'Loony Tegra'. Normal people didn't believe in vampires, but Integra was far from normal.

Her family had dedicated years to ridding the world of the undead and when her father stepped down it would be her responsibility. Yet there was something in Vlad's eyes, almost as if he knew something she didn't.

So clearing her throat she replied, "A serial killer perhaps?" she offered calmly.

"There's a lot I expect from you Miss Wingates, but liar isn't one of them," but before she could decipher his cryptic words two figures walked into the room.

Both were tall, but the other was a lithe man with a long ponytail and very sharp features. The other slightly bulkier wore round glasses and had short spiky blonde hair. Both were dressed in priestly robes?

"It seems we are too late Alexander, England has already dispatched the dogs," the lithe of the two said his eyes narrowed into a seething glare.

"Enrico and Paladin, how lovely of you two girls to join Miss Wingates and I," Vlad said with a smirk but Integra noted how though he looked relaxed one hand rest at the curve of his hidden gun, "But I'm afraid the beauty parlour is on the opposite street,"

The one Integra now knew as Enrico visibly seethed, teeth grinding together, "Cheap lines like that no wonder you're still at the bottom Vlad," he growled.

From the tension that had suddenly enveloped the room, Integra had a feeling this was not the first time the men had met.

"Being Iscariot's lap dog has never held much appeal for me," Vlad replied dryly.

Iscariot! The name sounded so familiar. Integra pounded on this as she glanced between the three men, on her guard if the seemingly calm erupted.

"No, you'd rather remain in the dirt you came from," Enrico sneered, "Alexander get our men in, this job is no longer yours Vlad," his eyes seemed to land on Integra then, "And who is this decadent dish?"

"This decadent dish has a gun and is not afraid to use it," Integra sneered.

Enrico grinned, "I always like a challenge," he stated silkily.

Integra suddenly felt unclean and it had nothing to do with the blood scene. Enrico reminded her of a scrawny rat with beady eyes. She was ready to put the creep in his place when Vlad surprisingly came to her defence.

"I'm afraid you'll have to continue mooning over whores Enrico," he said and just as Integra was about to give him a smile of gratitude he went and ruined it with his next line, "See Miss Wingates is quite enamoured with yours truly,"

"Like hell she is!" Integra snapped glaring daggers at Vlad.

So much for him coming to her rescue, the filthy dog was an opportunist if she'd ever seen one.

The one called Alexander chuckled, "A lady who can stand for herself, "he said outstretching his hand towards Integra, "Alexander Anderson, pleasure to make your acquaintance,"

Hesitant Integra shook his hand hoping he wasn't about to try something too. Gladly he didn't.

"I believe we have all we need here," Vlad said steering Integra out but not before he and Enrico exchanged meaningful looks.

"Iscariot, who are they?" Integra asked when they stood waiting for the lift, somewhere in the recess of her mind she couldn't rid the feeling she'd heard of them before.

"A secret organisation of the Roman Catholic church," Vlad replied though he seemed somewhat distracted, "Vatican Section XIII,"

And it hit her. Of course they were Hellsing's rival organisation. That meant the weasel of a man had been none other than Enrico Maxwell. She felt so stupid for not having had noted that immediately. When the elevator doors opened Integra stepped in followed by Vlad.

"You don't see eye to eye?" she observed referring to the obvious animosity shared by Vlad and Enrico.

Vlad sneered, "Enrico Maxwell is as shady as they come," was his reply.

Integra wondered why the elevator was so slow, alone with Vlad in such a small and enclosed space left her feeling slightly on edge.

"So how does a young beautiful woman like you end up working at such a dreary job?" Vlad asked his question momentarily surprising her.

She couldn't exactly tell him it was her birth right, so instead she opted for the next best explanation all the while trying not to show she'd been rather flattered by his comment. Growing up Integra had never considered herself beautiful, handsome perhaps but beautiful? No that was reserved for her bubbly step sister.

"I wish to rid England of the filth that roams the night," she replied and watched closely for his reaction.

Vlad grinned, "Then you and I have much more in common than our mutual attraction for the other," he said evasively.

Every time Integra thought Vlad was boarding on being tolerable he went and said something to put her back to finding him irritating, "I'm not attracted to you!" she hissed as the doors opened to the first floor.

Vlad stepped out but couldn't resist not saying some smart retort, "Like I said early Miss Wingates, I don't expect a liar out of you,"

Integra glared daggers at his retreating back.

/

Integra entered the Hellsing Mansion hoping to escape undetected to her room, now that the day was over she was suddenly wary. She still had to go over the coroners reports plus tomorrow she'd conduct an interview with the deceased's neighbours. Her entrance however did not go as inconspicuous as she hoped when seemingly out of nowhere her step sister came rushing into the foyer, her eyes sparkling.

"Teggy!"

Integra groaned pinching the bridge between her eyes, "Seras, how many times have I expressed my dislike for that name?" she asked heading for the stairs.

Seras skipped behind her not deterred by her unenthusiastic greeting, "So how was your first day?" she asked excitedly.

Taking the steps slowly Integra mulled over her day, "Well it wasn't what I expected," she said.

"And your partner?" Seras asked crinkling her nose in distaste, "I bet he was some fat, greasy troll, right?"

Briefly the outrageously handsome face of Vlad popped into her mind, she also remembered though not over muscular the man was well built. Immediately she shook her head to clear it of her traitorous thoughts.

"Yes," she hated lying to Seras but she preferred her younger sister believe the worse of her new partner, it was just easier.

"My poor Teggy," Seras soothed with a look filled with pity, "I'm guessing you're too tired to go out with me?"

Integra hated going out, in fact she tried and avoided it at all costs yet somehow she always found herself being dragged along by Seras.

"Far too tired," Integra replied heading for her father's office.

"He's not in, Cecilia dragged him to some well to do dinner party," Seras said falling into step with her.

Integra had really wanted to talk to her father perhaps even compare notes with him yet it seemed her Step mother had sobered enough to beat her to it, "You know she's your mother, right?" Integra reminded Seras.

"Only by blood," Seras said with rolling her eyes, "So will you go out?"

Integra smiled, it had boggled her for years how a shallow woman like Cecilia had given birth to such a kind and warm person like Seras.

"Why don't you drag one of your friends?" Integra asked, "That Yummy or something seems like the type to enjoy such,"

"It's Yumie, "Seras corrected, "You know I can't take her, whenever she gets drunk Yumiko comes out and that's a crazy bitch if I'd ever seen one,"

"Seras," Integra chided playfully but Seras only shrugged, "I'd love to go with you," she lied, "But I'm dreadfully tired,"

"Oh please Teggy we'll go to a pub not some busy club," Seras pleaded opening the door to Integra's bedroom, "And I swear we'll only be there for two hours max,"

Intgra slipped of her boots dropping her files on her bureau, "Why are you so insistent?" she asked tiredly removing her tie.

Seras shifted nervously, "Well I'm meeting a guy there," she trailed off avoiding Integra's eyes.

"And who's this guy?" Integra asked though she had a sinking suspicion who it was already.

"Please don't be mad!" Seras pleaded, "It's Pip,"

"I thought you broke up with him?"

"Well I did but he's reformed," Seras said firmly.

Intgrea shook her head, "You mean Pip is no longer going around scamming people out of their money?" she asked sceptical.

"No, he's really changed Teggy,"

Integra couldn't help think that if Pip came up one day claiming to be the next Christ, Seras would believe him. When it came to Pip, Seras was as blind as they came, believing his outlandish lies.

And she just didn't get what appeal he held. He was ill mannered, loud, a rascal and a thief! Why Seras found that attractive Integra would never know. Vaguely she debated whether or not to remind Seras that the only reason she'd even met Pip was because he'd tried to scam her, but decided to let by gones be by gones.

"So why do you need me to tag along?"

"Because his friend is also coming and this way it will be even,"

"How is me ending up with some raunchy guy even?" Integra asked bewildered.

"Oh please Teggy, Pip said it's this renowned detective he's trying to impress so he needs to leave a good impression," Seras pleaded.

More like a detective he was trying to scam, but Integra held back that comment. Short from telling Seras not to see Pip there wasn't much she could do to express her dislike for him.

"He swears his friend is a real gentleman," Seras added. Now there was an antonym if Integra ever heard one.

If Pip was bad the 'friends' were just the pits. Integra had been groped, harassed and all but disgusted in the past. Yet Seras gave her such a pleading look she began to waver. She had never been one for sleep, so she guessed she could go accompany Seras then return to her work. Plus she was itching for a cigarette and something stronger then Earl Grey.

"One hour and if he so much as calls me Little Lass I'm out of there," Integra stated seriously.

"Oh you're the best Teggy!" Seras exclaimed throwing her arms around Integra before pulling back slightly, "But you'll need a shower first no offence but you smell like old men and cigars,"

Integra playfully shoved Seras away, "You sure know how to make a woman feel good about herself," she grumbled heading for her bathroom.

Sometimes she wondered how she got herself into these situations. Integra thought dryly while peeling off her clothes. She'd just have to bear whatever Pip's friend tried. She was certain she could handle anything after her encounter with that vile man Vlad.

Besides her day couldn't possible get worse, right?

**~End of Chapter 2~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Master of Monster is my favorite episode in the anime, which is why I couldn't resist borrowing Alucard's line.

IIII

"Isn't this fun?" Seras asked bobbing her head to the music as they sat waiting for Pip and his 'friend' to grace them with their presence.

If there was one thing Integra hated more than shady, pathological lying braid wearing Frenchmen were late shady, pathological lying braid wearing Frenchmen. Alas she couldn't voice this to Seras.

"A blast," Integra said dryly checking her watch for the time. Well at least ten minutes had already passed and hopefully time would continue this quick march.

She just wanted this evening to be over with already.

"So," Seras began with a smirk, "How will you ever survive the year working with your new partner?"

"Either I'll pump tons of morphine into my system or I'll blast my own head off," Integra replied warily.

Seras laughed, "Surely he is not that bad?" she began then looked up her eyes lighting up immediately, "Pip over here!" she called waving her arms over her head like there was some chance Pip could miss the strawberry blonde mass on her head.

"He is a despicable, insufferable and an unattractive brute," Integra supplied bringing her drink to her lips, the last part was a lie but for the most part that's the impression she'd gotten from her partner.

There was a suspiciously familiar chuckle just behind her followed by someone clearing their throat. Integra craned her neck behind her slowly even though she had a sinking suspicion who it was. There standing next to Pip with an amused smirk on his face was Vlad himself.

Speak of the devil...

For the first time in her life Integra wished the floor would open up and swallow her whole, yet she refused for Vlad to know how embarrassed she was so she turned back to Seras, "So what was I saying again?" she asked hoping to cover her blunder.

Vlad leaned over his face mere inches away from her ear, "I believe you were just telling your sister what a despicable and unattractive brute I am," he supplied.

"This is Vlad?" Seras asked her eyes widening to the size of saucers. No doubt trying to place the sweaty, unattractive troll with this handsome man before her.

"In the flesh," Vlad said straightening up and extending his hand to Seras, "But I fear my reputation exceeds me," he added shaking her hand while giving Integra a side long glance.

Integra gave a very unladylike snort.

"Mon ami, you didn't tell Pip you knew his mignonette's sister?" Pip asked coming to sit next to Seras.

Integra had no choice but to slide over in the booth to make room for Vlad, "In my defence Bernadotte when you described her as being a tall frigid old maiden, the charming face of Miss Wingates was the last on my mind," he replied taking his seat.

"Pip!" Seras bristled punching her boyfriend in the arm.

"Er surely you exaggerate mon ami, no?" Pip began nervously glancing between the two women not wanting to be at the receiving end of Seras and especially Integra's wrath. Secretly he always feared that if she wanted to Integra could castrate him with a simple look.

"I'm capable of many things, but hyperbole is not one of them," Vlad said with a shrug before turning to Integra who was staring intently ahead of her, "Miss Wingates we really should stop meeting like this,"

"Believe me, had I known you were the renowned detective," Integra said shooting her sister a glare, "I would not have come," Seras at least had the decency to look sheepish.

Vlad waved over the waitress, "Had I known you were the sister, I would have brought flowers," he said with a grin, "A Bourbon shot for me and vodka for my friend," he ordered to the waitress.

Integra noted a definite wiggle from the waitress when she left that had not been their when she'd taken their orders ten minutes ago.

"Pip, I want to dance," Seras said suddenly standing up.

Integra's head shot up and telepathically she tried to convey how much she did not want to be left alone with Vlad, but Seras was either ignoring her pleading looks or saw this as one of her many matchmaking scheme opportunities.

"But, my drink..." Pip began but immediately got up when Seras shot him a look, "what's a drink to dancing with the prettiest girl?"

And just like that Integra found herself alone with Vlad in a precariously small space. Silently she vowed never to allow herself to be dragged along ever again. She could feel Vlad's eyes boring into her but refused to acknowledge his presence or the fact that his knee was brushing deliciously against her own.

"You look tense, "Vlad said breaking the silence, "Surely my presence isn't so undesirable?"

No, your very presence is very desirable and that is the core problem. Integra thought but would never say, "I just prefer to keep my social life away from my professional life," she replied coolly and that would be true if she in fact had a social life to begin with.

"Here's your drink Mister, anything else?" the waitress asked placing the drinks on the table, her shirt was now opened two buttons down with her breasts practically falling out.

This was one of the things Integra found irritating about some of the women in her species sometimes. The inherent need to act like a total brainless idiot in front of a man.

"Thank you, that will be all," Vlad drawled with a charming smile, "for now," he added and Integra had to stop herself from scoffing outright.

The waitress giggled and wiggled off to other customers, "I won't hold it against you if you'd rather be grinding against that silly girl then sitting here," Integra said casually though of course she might mind a smidgen.

Vlad took a sip from his drink before leaning into her face, "I'm afraid there is only one woman I'd want to be grinding against and it's not that girl," he said and from the way his eyes flickered over her, there was no doubt who that woman was.

Integra could feel a flush begin from her toes to the roots of her hair and immediately turned away from his gaze. She was acutely aware of the man next to her and that made her slightly uncomfortable which in turn made her nervous. These fluctuating emotions were new to her and unsettled her. It's not like she'd never been with a man before but next to Vlad her ex boyfriend Brantley suddenly failed in comparison.

"I need air," she said and it wasn't a complete lie. She needed air to clear her head before she jumped Vlad right then and there.

Vlad for his part didn't say anything, but moved aside so she could pass. Integra made a beeline for the exit that lead to the alley behind the pub. Once outside she fanned her face trying to calm down her racing heart.

Cecilia had warned her, her self imposed celibacy would come back to bite her in the arse. And she'd been right, why else was she having such carnal thoughts about a man she'd just met today? This was not like her; she was not all charged sex energy!

She rubbed her eyes that had become irritable from her contacts. Lost in her thoughts she at first didn't catch the low moaning, but when it came again the hairs on the back of her neck stood in attention. She turned slowly holding her breath.

Mere feet away from her with hallowed eyes and a ghastly expression was a ghoul. Her hand automatically went to her side, before she remembered that she'd left her gun at home. It seemed today she was just bursting with smart ideas. Integra thought dryly.

Keeping a calm stance her eyes darted around searching for some sharp object, it wouldn't kill the ghoul but it might slow it down. If there was a ghoul, chances were the master was somewhere in the near vicinity.

The ghoul began to waddle towards her, moaning and groaning. Integra took a cautious step back; it was just her luck that this was the one alley in all of London that was clean! There were no broken bottles or metal poles littering the floor.

Squaring her shoulders she was prepared to try and take down the monster with her bare hands when the exit door was kicked open.

"Starting the party without me Miss Wingates?" Vlad drawled, "Now who's not being a good partner?"

Never before had she been more glad to see someone in her life, even if it was Vlad, "There's a ghoul," she told him though he'd have to be blind not to notice.

"And the master is on his way," He said throwing a gun to her, she didn't ask how he knew that.

"What the hell is this thing made of?!" she bristled the gun literally weighing a ton as she tried to hold it up.

Vlad flashed her a grin, "That's my Jackal take good care of it will you," he said before he turned and disappeared the other side of the alley leaving her with the ghoul that had now multiplied to four soulless creatures.

"I'll just handle this all by myself, no help needed," she called out dryly lifting the gun and cocking it.

Somewhere she could hear Vlad's laughter. The ghouls continued towards her slowly, their hallowed eyes aimed on her.

"In the name of God all impure souls of the living dead shall be banished into eternal damnation, amen" she muttered before she began to fire, it took four seconds and exactly three bullets to turn them into dust.

She was really out of practice. Integra thought.

When she was certain there was no more coming she turned and followed down the path Vlad had ventured. She found him just as he was pulling the trigger on the vampire at close range. Blood splattered everywhere.

A long silence followed as he stood with his back to her and she trying hard not to drop the heavy gun onto her feet.

"You're aware of the night creatures," it was more a statement then a question.

"Yes," she replied.

"Yet you didn't run away in fear..."

"I'm not afraid of the filth that stalks the night," she spat out slightly enraged he thought so little of her.

Vlad turned to her then, a grin on his face his eyes looking strangely darker than their usual hazel brown. She stood still as he slowly walked to her, putting away his other gun. When he reached her he took the gun from her hands and also tucked that away.

"We should get back inside," Integra said stepping back and into the wall.

Vlad grinned down at her moving to stand before her bracing his hands either side of her face, "I haven't told you this, Integra but you make my blood boil," he whispered his face just inches away from hers.

Integra could hear the blood pumping in her ears, "well what do you plan to do about it?" the words slipped out of her mouth before she realised it.

But before she could take the words back Vlad's lips crashed upon hers and the whole world seemed to stop. Her inaudible gasp allowed his tongue access into her mouth and suddenly they were trapped in a delicious duel of the tongues trying to best the other. Their bodies were pressed against each other and the sign of his arousal was pressed against her stomach.

She was drowning and for a crazy moment welcomed the feeling that seemed to vibrate from her every pour. Pressed so close to her she could feel Vlad's hard body grinding into hers.

That seemed to bring back her lust induced thoughts to an erupt stop and she shoved away from him, panting heavily, "How dare you!" she snapped angrier at herself then him.

Vlad smirked, "Would you rather I take it back?" he asked cocking an eyebrow at her.

"Of course, but-"

He kissed her again, rendering her speechless and her thoughts a muddled fog.

"What was that?" Integra demanded slightly out of breath when she managed to pull away from the searing kiss.

"That," Vlad began stepping back, "Was me taking back the kiss," and with that he turned leaving her slumped against the wall and breathing heavily.

After a moment Integra straightened up, smoothing down her shirt and hair. He'd caught her off guard. She reasoned digging out a cigarette from her pocket and her lighter before placing the death stick between her lips and igniting the end.

It had nothing to do with the fact that she'd wanted to kiss him from the moment she first laid eyes on him, nothing at all.

She took a long drag before breathing out the smoke slowly. Her eyes scanned the alley, nothing but dust piles left. She'd have to discuss this with her father as soon as she got back home. It would seem she'd been right about a vampire outbreak.

**~End of Chapter 3~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:** I can't believe it's really been three months! In my defence I was so busy it wasn't even funny, but I do apologize for the wait.

Now I'm sure some of you have been wondering about the plot for this? Well this chapter should give you a hint. And because this was so late I actually made it a bit longer then the last three chapters. I know... I practically spoil you guys.

Jeune Circe asked if I could describe Integra in a skirt, and even though I have taken liberties with the original storyline I still don't see her in a skirt **UNLESS** it's in a dire situation, and that's where chapter 5/6 falls in- so Jeune unfortunately you'll have to bear with me for another chapter or so.

As usual my loyal reviewers **Rut**, **Jeune Circe**, **Countess Millarca**, **xXEat Me Drink MeXx**, **Evanescently**,**xMiss Shizaya Michealisx, Avenger07** and **Sylvan Moon**, you guys are real awesome and your reviews/support are greatly appreciated!

IIII

"What a night," Seras sighed dreamily as they made their way to the front door of Hellsing manor, "Two sisters on a double date, it really doesn't get better than that,"

Integra turned to give Seras a glowering look, "This was no double date, in fact had I known Vlad would have been present I wouldn't have went," she said dryly.

"I'm sure you wouldn't have," Seras said as she smiled knowingly at Integra.

"Of course I wouldn't have and stop giving me that look," she growled eyes narrowed.

"If you say so," Seras sing-songed before arching an eyebrow, "Why didn't you tell me Vlad was gorgeous?"

"Because I hardly noticed,"

"You mean those sensual lips, green eyes and thick hair weren't on your radar?" Seras asked with scepticism.

Integra swung the door open, "No," she replied entering, "They're hazel not green," she added over her shoulder

"Oh y-you!" Seras exclaimed as she shrugged off her coat but whatever else she was about to say was cut off when Walter waltzed in,

"Ladies, enjoyed the night?" he asked with a smile.

"Some of us, more so then others," Seras said cryptically, wagging her eyebrows suggestively in Integra's direction before bidding them both goodnight.

"Don't even ask Walter," Integra said to the quizzical look Walter threw her way.

"Of course not young mistress," Walter said ever the man of poise, "I hope you aren't overly tired," he added helping her with her coat and closing the door.

"Why, has father returned?"

"Yes, he and Lady Cecile arrived an hour ago and he requested I send for you when you arrive," Walter answered.

Integra would be lying if she said she wasn't tired but she had never let that deter her before and wasn't about to start now.

"Thank you Walter, I'll head for his office straight away," Integra said bidding him goodnight over her shoulder as she headed for her father's study.

Her thoughts were plagued by hazel eyes and flashing white teeth, something not befitting a woman of her calibre. She wasn't swayed by a handsome face unlike some people, here the face of a certain strawberry blonde flashed in mind, she was far too disciplined for that. In fact first thing tomorrow morning she'll put that Vlad Tepes in his place with well chosen words that would send the message clear: Integra Hellsing was not to be trifled with.

Reaching her father's office, Integra shook her head to clear her thoughts before knocking on the door. A moment later her father called her in.

"Father," she greeted once she'd taken a seat in front of his desk.

Arthur Hellsing signed the report with a flourish before looking up a smile on his face, "Integra, how was your first day?" he asked clearing some reports from the desk.

"Pleasant enough," she said deciding to leave out the fact that she'd been partnered with the infamous Vlad Tepes. The very man her father had warned her of consorting with at her new job.

"Heard you had a run in with Iscariot," her father said lightly but she knew he was far from comfortable with the idea of her crossing paths with Hellsing's arch rival. It was also clear her father was probably keeping tabs on her...

Stifling her irritation she replied smoothly, "Yes, they arrived in our crime scene,"

"Our, meaning yours and Tepes?"

He was definitely keeping tabs on her, so much for his speech about allowing her to flap her wings. Integra thought dryly, keeping her face blank Integra shrugged, "He is my partner after all,"

"He is unstable practically a raving lunatic. Not a man I'd like you to be associated with," Arthur said brows furrowed, "Association with him might even taint your good name,"

Integra frowned, yes she had her misgivings about Vlad but she really hadn't witnessed any of the madness people usually associated with him. If anything he seemed rather calm and aloof as if he was watching with indifference the world around him. And him tainting her name? He was one of the best if not the best in his profession even if his methods of doing things were frowned upon.

"What did Tepes ever do to Hellsing that was so horrible, father?" she asked searching her father's stoic expression.

"Surely his record speaks enough for itself," her father replied and Integra didn't miss how he deftly avoided answering her question. It would seem some things she'd have to figure out on her own.

"There's something supernatural brewing in the outskirts of London, perhaps you and a team could see to it?" her father suggested but really it was more a command, "I've already had Captain Smith gather the team together and they await your command,"

Of all the men her father could choose from, he just had to choose Smith. It would seem her father was the only one who hadn't received the M.O. on their break-up. Or perhaps he still held hopes for reconciliation?

Not even bothering to hide her dislike for the man Integra accepted the mission knowing she'd probably only get to bed in the wee hours of the morning.

"Remember Integra, aim for the heart," were Arthur's parting words just before Integra stepped out his office. First she'd have to change... again, and then meet with the team to give out the orders.

"I had no idea a Nightingale haunted Hellsing's hallways," a voice said behind her.

"Save it Smith," she growled turning to give the blonde man a dark look. And for the millionth time since their break-up Integra wondered what she'd even seen in the man. Teenage hormones really were a bitch sometimes...

Smith smirked, his brown eyes dancing as he leaned against the wall, "Your voice is like water to a man lost in the desert," he cooed.

For all of Smith's accomplishments and studies the man had yet to grasp the concept that was 'broken-up'.

"I wish you'd get lost in a desert," Integra mumbled before heading for her bedroom. Yes it would indeed be a long night.

/

One of these good days a vampire would actually do something useful and kill Smith for her. Integra thought as she watched in tired resignation as Smith did everything but what she ordered. Apparently he had problems with taking orders from a woman and Integra was more than happy to cure him of that problem.

"What is that imbecile doing?" Integra demanded in her mouth piece eyes narrowed as Smith barrelled into the ghoul infestation without so much as thinking things through, "Is it too much to ask for common sense to be a virtue?"

"I think he's trying to impress you Sir," one of her men said, as he stood in position to take out any straying ghouls.

Years ago, when Integra had been a big eyed fifteen year old she'd been impressed, at twenty four she was far from impressed. The man was an idiot and the biggest mistake of her life.

"He'll get himself killed that's what," she snapped as she pulled out her firearms of choice, firing at the moving targets.

"Gorgeous, I'm headed for the main building," came Smith's voice in her headset, "And do not fret your humble knight will do you proud,"

Your humble knight? God, had that not been the line that had sent her inexperienced libido quivering? Had she been so starved of male attention that the first male, in the form of a new recruit had sent he her in some undignified frenzy, that is the school girl crush?

"Fall back Smith, you are not equipped to confront the vampire," Integra barked, "He's going to do it anyways?" she added to the man besides her.

"Yep," he quipped.

As much as Smith's death would bring her happiness, Integra would not have the death of a captain on her. So cursing under her breath she went in pursuit of the delusional man, making sure to take out as many ghouls in her path as possible.

The building was one of the numerous old factories that littered London and had probably thrived during the Industrial period but now had been abandoned and left to self deteriorate, ever vampire's dream abode. Squinting in the harsh lighting or lack of, Integra carefully made her way around the debris and moulding walls.

She could hear scuffling feet coming from further down, and readying her weapons she made her way stealthily to the door left slightly ajar. Taking a deep calming breath, she kicked the door open and raised her guns.

"Your manners are lacking Miss Hellsing, perhaps you can try that again, start-"

Integra began firing cutting of the drawl as her eyes landed on the figure obscured by the candlelight and dancing shadows in the room.

The master vampire became nothing but a bloody puddle and good thing to because Integra had run out of ammunition. She lowered her guns back to her holster grabbing her sabre and surveyed the room. In the middle was a small table set out for dinning. It would seem vampires would never cease to amaze her. Shaking her head she noted that Smith was nowhere in sight. Whether that was fortunate or not, Integra had yet to decide.

"I was wrong your manners are simply nonexistent,"

Integra froze, her breath coming out in regard pants as she felt a chill run down her spine. The puddle of blood on the floor was gone almost as if it had been absorbed into the very floorboards. Tightening her grip around her sabre she spun around with the intent to decapitate the head, but the vampire was too quick and simply dodged the effort managing to grab the sword from her.

"Let's put this away shall we?" he asked arching a snow white eyebrow at her, his crimson eyes reflected no emotion what so ever, eyes without a soul, "before you hurt yourself," he added his voice laced with amusement.

He stood blocking her way from the door and although Integra was pretty certain of her combat skills she was wary of this vampire that seemed far stronger than any she'd faced before.

"What do you want vampire?" she hissed, eyes narrowed and back straight. She would never cower before the undead and he was no exception.

"Is that any way to talk to a friend?" he asked arching an eyebrow. Integra regarded him, the long white hair that flowed unnaturally behind him, the tight leather suit that encased his body and the two fangs that peeked from his lips.

Vaguely he reminded her of someone.

"You and I are not friends," she replied coldly.

"We could be," was the cryptic words before he closed the door, enclosing them together, "why not take a seat, I promise I will not bite,"

If he was going to kill her, he'd have done it already unless he was toying with her and wanted to draw out her death.

"I'm offended you think so little of me, Integra," he said feigning hurt and Integra instantly hated how he said her name, drawing out the R like a purr.

Was he reading her thoughts? Instantly she felt her muscles tense. What sort of vampire was this?

"I am a Nosferatu, one of the few of my kind," he said with a smirk, "And yes I am privy of your thoughts though it has less to do with my abilities, then your facial expressions that give you away,"

"I may not know what fiend you are, but-"

"I thought we'd passed the threats stage. If I was going to kill you, and make no mistake I am quite capable, I would have but you are no use to me dead so," he drawled eyes gleaming, "care for a seat?"

"What do you want from me?" Integra asked still suspicious. Who'd ever had of a hospital vampire? The very notion was absurd.

"A lot of things," and here his eyes seemed to run over her body before settling back on her eyes, "But for now I simply want to talk,"

"Talk, what could we possible have to talk about?" Integra scoffed resisting the urge to fold her arms over her chest.

"You and I have a common enemy," he said taking a step closer to her, possibly to intimidate her but Integra stood her ground.

"Unless you kill vampires then-"

"That is precisely what I do," he said cutting her off, "I hunt the scum that dare call themselves creatures of the night,"

"A vampire hunting other vampires?" Integra asked sceptical, "Why, what do you get out of this?"

"Satisfaction, a thrill the list is endless," he purred a disturbing smile on his ghostly white features.

"So how do I fit in all of this?" Integra demanded, "Am I part of some grand scheme?"

The vampire towered over her and she could smell the stench of blood from him and it made her want to recoil but she didn't and instead braced herself to remain rigid.

"You Hellsings, all so paranoid," he mocked his tone icy the charming facade slipping of his face, to be marred by a more monstrous expression, "You think you are so powerful, you think you can tame the monster in the basement...but you can't," he seethed grasping her shoulders.

So he had some history with her family, he should join the rest of the undead world. And how dare he try and intimidate her! Glaring up at him, Integra spoke through clenched teeth, "Unhand me you monster,"

The vampire drew her near, leaning to her ear eyes glazed with a crazed look, "You will do well to remember who has the upper hand here my Integra," he whispered before forcefully steering her into one of the chairs.

Seething Integra wondered how much time had passed and what had become of her troupes, the headset was eerily silent and she'd only realised that now. If distracting her was his goal then he was doing a splendid job.

Once he had her seated he perched himself on the table seemingly content to simply stare at her, his anger seemingly forgotten as he smiled indulgently at her.

"So are you kidnapping me?" she asked snidely.

He laughed, a deep hallow sound that echoed around them, "You are free to leave anytime you wish," he said with a shrug, "But then you won't know why I brought you here,"

"You brought me here?"

"Of course, those mindless idiots outside were just a distraction to draw you out... yet I underestimated you," he drawled drawing lazily circles with a sharp nail over the table, "I had to make things more interesting,"

"What did you do to Smith?" Integra demanded.

"That's his name?" the vampire asked casually, "I thought idiot was more befitting, but rest assured no harm has befallen him or any of your men,"

Integra grumbled under her breath before glancing once more at the vampire, "You have my attention now why don't you just tell me why you brought me here?" she asked for what felt like the umpteenth time.

"There's a new brand of vampire loose,"

"What do you have labels now?" she asked with sarcasm.

The vampire glared at her, "They are artificial," he snapped before he seemed to slouch slightly, "These artificial vampires have been the cause of the gruesome deaths, I believe your crime scene this morning was one of their handy jobs...tacky if you ask me. No imagination what so ever,"

"Because the killing of innocents can be so boring," Integra said cuttingly.

"Finally something we agree on," the vampire said gleefully, his hands coming to rest on his lap, "I'd hoped our first date would have been more to your liking unfortunately booking vacant creepy buildings is quite the tedious task...you will have to forgive me,"

Credit should be given to Integra for how calmly she was taking all of this, not once had she really let her temper best her. Here she was held hostage in some abandon building with a mad monster; it really doesn't get better than this. She thought dryly.

"Mad she calls me," the vampire scoffed indignantly, "But then I've been called worse,"

"So from your array of names what shall I call you?" she asked.

"What shall you call me, hmmm?" He looked thoughtful as he straightened up before a broad grin marred his face as he stared at her with red glistering orbs, "You shall call me Alucard,"

/

The next day as Integra took the lift to her floor she couldn't help thinking about the odd meeting with the vampire who called himself Alucard. A quick mirror trick had revealed that his name was Dracula spelt backwards, how original.

And much to her irritation after giving her his name he'd disappeared in thin air right before her eyes almost as if their altercation had never happened. Then to make matters worse Smith had found her sitting there staring into space. He was now of the belief that she was suffering from withdrawal from their 'time-out' not break up apparently. Why he'd think that she had no idea

She practically bristled when she thought about it.

When the lift stopped opening on her floor she strode out intent on finding Vlad and giving him the speech she'd practiced earlier this morning. No innuendo, no more threatening to kiss her and certainly no more actual kissing! She was a respectable woman and would thus be treated as such.

Not finding him in their shared office, she turned heading for the police officers regular hangout that not coincidently was the cafeteria. Ignoring the wolf whistles, it would seem her newness had yet to wear off, she surveyed the room and her gaze finally found the red get up that stood out like a sore thumb.

Striding purposefully she made her way to Vlad's hunched form, he was reading over a file while drinking from his cup seemingly oblivious to her presence and this she knew to be a facade. A man as astute to his surroundings as Vlad had probably noted her the moment she stepped in the room.

"I rather prefer your assemble of last night," he said before lifting his eyes to her narrowed eyes.

"I'm just sure you do," integra muttered sarcastically, "Mr Tepes, we have some ground rules-"

"You should know Miss Wingates that I do not follow rules," he said smoothly before standing up, "Besides we have to get going," he added finishing off his coffee and standing up.

Integra glowered, how dare he cut off her reprimand?! Had he no decency at all? She'd actually noted down her little speech, it was no spur of the moment thing. It was I spent the better half of my morning prepping myself for this moment thing. How dare he ruin her thing!

"The chief called us in, which means something is up," he continued as if he didn't notice the death glares she was shooting him. He strode off then stopped turning back to her, "Are you angry with me?" he asked innocently a smile that on a lesser woman would have been disarming.

Integra wasn't, she walked up to him her silence answer enough.

"I know why you're angry," he whispered as they began walking side by side.

Integra rolled her eyes.

"I haven't told you how breathtaking you look this morning," he said huskily skirting a hand over her arm.

Integra repressed the shiver that went through her at his light touch and shrugged him off. It was perfectly normal of course that she should be affected by his attentions. She was a female after all, but that didn't mean she was about to jump into bed with him either.

"Does that actually work on women?" she asked dryly.

He chuckled, "Sometimes, then again they aren't as strong willed as you are," he responded.

"Now that's a compliment I can accept," Integra said just before Vlad knocked on The Chief of police's office.

"Come in," came the curt order and Integra entered before Vlad.

The Chief of Police was a burly man with a severe crew cut and a constant look of irritation on his face and today was no different except perhaps for the tall lithe woman perched on one of the seats before his desk.

At first all Integra could see was the long shiny black hair parted into two pigtails. She'd really thought the chief was a man of statue and wouldn't succumb to the younger woman fetish most men were turning to, it would seem she'd thought wrong.

Had she paid more attention to her partner she would have noted his tense muscles and clenched jaws and the dark look that now resided in his eyes at the sight of the woman.

"Tepes, Wingates I'd like to introduce you to Lieutenant Rip van Winkle," the chief said his voice gruff from years of chain smoking.

The woman stood and turned, a slight smirk on her face and Integra was able to regard her closely. She had dark eyes, a pert nose that had freckles sprinkled on it giving her a rather child like look that seemed odd with the dark purple suit, pink dress shirt sticking out under a green tie assemble she wore .She stared back at Integra through round rimless glasses before her gaze fell on the man next to her.

"There's no need for introductions Chief, Vlad and I are well acquainted," Rip said airily her smirk broadening.

Integra glanced at Vlad, noting the tension coming off him in waves and back to the woman, "Oh I wasn't aware you two new each other," she said calmly.

For once Vlad's aloof mask was off and in its place, a rather dark almost inhumane look. Sending shivers down Integra's spine though not the good kind. The 'I think Vlad's madness might not be a rumour after all' kind.

"Really?" Rip asked raising her eyebrow and turning to Vlad a menacing look on her face, "You mean Vlad never once mentioned me?"

"No, why would he?" Integra asked, "Or were you a previous partner of his?"

Here Rip seemed to literally glow from the glee that she was exuding, "I was," she answered then in a clear and cold voice added, "I'm also his wife,"

**A/N: **Weeelll, I hope you enjoyed that as much as I did writing it. So Alucard has made an appearance, hope you didn't think I'd write him off...makes you wonder about who the hell is Vlad then? And you know no good will come with Rip's appearance.

Two cliffies, huh? Surprised myself too. As always reviews are welcomed!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: **This chapter is the longest one for this fic so far and is slightly racy. I hope the AxI moment makes up for the late update.

Thanks a ton to **Anayuki **for looking over this chapter for me!

And a special thanks to: **reviewer**, **HotManMeterGir**l, **beep**, **ESTEFANIA**, **Beeftink**, **Countess Millarca**, **Minerva**, **Rut**, **Lolita** and **Sylvan Moon** for their wonderful reviews! Also **Subjugglatorfan** for the guess on chapter 3. Love the support and appreciate you guys taking the time to drop your comments.

To assure **beep **and my other readers, I plan to finish this fic- I may have untimely updates but I will finish this story. One thing I should point out is, this fic is going to be dreadfully long...which is a good thing, right?

So read, enjoy and review!

IIII

"Tepes, Wingates I'd like to introduce you to Lieutenant Rip van Winkle," the chief said, his voice gruff from years of chain smoking.

The woman stood and turned to him, a slight smirk on her face and Integra was able to regard her closely. She had dark eyes, a pert nose that had freckles sprinkled on it, giving her a rather childlike look that seemed odd with the dark purple suit, pink dress shirt sticking out under a green tie assemble she wore. She stared back at Integra through round rimless glasses before her gaze fell on the man next to her.

"There's no need for introductions Chief, Vlad and I are well acquainted," Rip said airily, her smirk broadening.

Integra glanced at Vlad, noting the tension coming off him in waves and back to the woman, "Oh I wasn't aware you two knew each other," she said calmly.

For once Vlad's aloof mask was off and in its place, a rather dark and almost inhumane look. Sending shivers down Integra's spine, though not the good kind. The 'I think Vlad's madness might not be a rumour after all' kind.

"Really?" Rip asked, raising her eyebrow and turning to Vlad with a menacing look on her face, "You mean Vlad never once mentioned me?"

"No, why would he?" Integra asked, "Or were you a previous partner of his?"

Here Rip seemed to literally glow from the glee that she was exuding, "I was," she answered. Then in a clear and cold voice added, "I'm also his wife."

It was like having the wind knocked right out of her, and it took every lesson on self discipline for Integra to remain stoic and seemingly unfazed. On the outside she kept her composure but in the inside she was seething. Vlad had a wife? Salacious, opportunistic and incorrigible Vlad had a _wife_?!

"A minor technicality," Vlad deadpanned glaring at Rip before turning to the chief, "You called John?" he asked the chief of police.

A minor technicality was arriving ten minutes late to a meeting because of traffic. There was nothing minor about omitting one's marital status and using come hither looks to try and seduce reasonably sensible women!

John Murray the chief of police cleared his throat perhaps foreseeing what could turn into an awkward situation, "Yes, it involves the murder case you and Wingates are working on," he said gruffly as he mentioned with his hand that they should sit.

Integra's jaw was clenched so tightly she wouldn't be surprised if her teeth started imploding in her mouth. Stiffly, she took a seat parallel to the seat, Rip had just taken.

"I'll stand if you don't mind, John," Vlad stated as he crossed his arms over his chest. From the corner of her eye, Integra noted that Vlad looked annoyed rather than basking in the shame of his actions.

The chief shrugged before he handed over a folder to Integra, "This is the 1990 York case," John began, "The Smiths, a family of five were brutally murdered, their bodies..."

"Drained of blood and mutilated, some limbs missing," Integra murmured as she flipped through the file before placing it back on the desk. She was familiar with the case, even though she'd probably been a pubescent teenager at the time.

It had perplexed and frightened authorities, the corpses drained of blood left as mere husks. The heinous extent of the crime had unnerved many. Later a man had been charged for the murders, but never convicted, while Hellsing silenced the guilty vampire.

"Looks like somebody did their homework," Rip cooed with a smirk, "And here I thought you were just a pretty face..."

Before Integra could make a sharp retort the chief cleared his throat again, "Forensics believe there is a connection, perhaps the same killer," he continued, "Last time I checked we were a police force not a church so we don't work on beliefs, we work on hard evidence."

"There were no traces last time and still not any now," Vlad pointed out dryly.

"So what you're saying is you doubt this case can be solved?" The chief asked.

"Not necessarily, just that our killer may no longer be on the side of the living," Vlad replied cryptically.

"Seeing as I don't pay you to speculate, I expect you and Wingates to crack this case!" The chief growled, "Get a god damn mediator if you think a resurrection is in order, just find my guy and solve this! The last thing we need is hysteria."

"And where does Lieutenant van Winkel come in?"

"She and her branch will be monitoring your progress," The chief replied.

"I don't need a babysitter," Vlad stated.

"After your last stunt, Tepes," The chief drawled, "A leash would be more appropriate. I understand you have marital problems, but leave that outside my building."

"Of course," Vlad said coolly, "Miss Wingates and I will start work on it immediately."

"That's what I like to here, my people taking action. Doing what I pay them to do," The chief said pointedly before waving them off, "That's all; I have several things to discuss with Lieutenant van Winkel so you two can see yourselves out."

Gladly. Integra thought dryly as she stood up, not sparing Vlad a look as she walked out the office.

Integra kept her facial expression as he fell into step with her.

"Tell me Miss Wingates," Vlad began smoothly, "How good is your aim?"

Integra stopped walking, turning to regard him, "I don't know, perhaps I can try it on you?" she suggested, "If I miss, than it needs work, but if I hit the target you won't have anything to worry about."

Vlad chuckled before speaking, "I'd be dead."

"What a tragedy," Integra deadpanned before resuming her walk.

"Nevertheless, I think you should practice," Vlad said as they took a turn, "With vampires you only have one chance."

It was on the tip of Integra's tongue to tell him, quite frankly that she'd been shooting guns even before she hit puberty so her aim was more than good- It was dead on. But then keeping her Hellsing heritage a secret wasn't an option.

"I'll take my chances," she mumbled eyes slightly narrowed.

"I would have thought you had some questions for me," Vlad mused and Integra could feel his eyes boring a whole through her head, but she remained silent.

"You know Miss Wingates, there's this saying about assuming," he drawled, "Something about making an ass of both people and what not."

Integra paused, "Is there any significant outcome from this?" she asked referring to his words, "because I have a lot of work to do so-"

"I'm not married to that woman," he stated gorging her face for her reaction.

Wasn't that just what every cheating scoundrel had to say?

"Really, because Lieutenant van Winkel would think otherwise," Integra stated coolly.

Integra wondered why she was even entertaining this topic. She and Vlad were partners, and his life story was really none of her business.

"She's delusional," Vlad replied with a shrug, "We might have had a relationship in the past but it's just that ...the past."

"And why exactly are you telling me this?" Integra asked haughtily, "How does you being married or not affect me?"

Suddenly Vlad grabbed her arm and unceremoniously shoved them both through a door. Outraged Integra exclaimed, "What in the world-"

"That woman is nothing to me," Vlad stated cutting her off as the door of the supply closet closed behind them leaving them in shadowy darkness. Integra had to squint to make out Vlad's outline before her.

Yanking her arm free, she glared at him, "You could have told me that without shoving me roughly into some confined space," she snapped taking a step back only for her back to collide with a shelf.

"And miss the opportunity of trapping you with me?" Vlad asked his voice laced with amusement. Feeling his cold breath on her face, Integra swallowed thickly wondering when her throat had suddenly become so parched.

Trying to strengthen herself against the onslaught of having him so near, Integra combed her mind frantically for a way to remove herself from this dangerous situation. Then like a beacon of light she suddenly remembered her speech, the one she'd prepared to put an end to Vlad's deranged seduction plan.

Squaring her shoulders Integra began to recite, "Sometimes when a man meets a woman-"

"Excuse me?" Vlad interrupted quirking an eyebrow in amusement.

Glaring at him Integra realised she'd have to just skip all the other stuff and get to the point.

"Look, I don't know why you have it in your head that I'm somehow attracted to you," She began coolly, "But I will no longer allow you to play out your fantasies on me. I am neither excited by them nor joyous to be their unfortunate recipient. And maybe you don't have a conscious but I do, you are married!" she snapped her earlier anger returning, "Your wife is probably still in this very building!"

What did he think she was? An adulterous?

"Firstly you are attracted to me as I am attracted to you," Vlad calmly stated and when Integra opened her mouth to rebut his claim he silenced her by placing a finger over her lips, "Secondly my fantasies of you involve you naked on my bed and willing," he added huskily, "And lastly, I don't have a wife."

Somewhere between firstly and secondly Integra found Vlad had managed to trap her between him and the shelf, his arms either side of her. She took what was supposed to be a calming breath that seemed to have the opposite effect when she unintentionally inhaled Vlad's scent. He smelled of gunpowder, an herbal scented sanitizer and some masculine cologne. Integra was certain it probably only smelt good on him and on no other man.

Her resolve was weakening and she grasped at the only thing that seemed to be solid reason not to fall.

"You have a wife, I saw her," she claimed and wanted to smack a hand to her head when her voice came out all ragged.

How was a husky voice supposed to emphasize her disdain for his advances?

"My wife is dead," Vlad deadpanned before inching even closer, "But enough about her. In fact, enough talking,"

"Are you ordering me around?" Integra demanded.

Vlad grasped her hips, stooping down so their faces were more or less levelled, "No," he replied hotly, eyes laced with lust, "I'm seducing you," with that said he claimed her lips with a achingly soft kiss that belied the almost painful grip he had on her hips.

Integra wanted to fight and that was her intent when she placed her hands on his chest, only her mind and hands weren't really working together at the moment because somehow her fingers were clutching his shirt rather than pushing him away.

She vaguely remembered seduction with Brantley Smith, being a groping and hurried practice in hidden corners of Hellsing Manor, but not this slow and delicious demise.

Vlad's lips were cool, but they somehow managed to scorch her, his tongue tangling with hers in an erotic duel. All thoughts of resistance were gone and all she could think was Vlad. Vlad kissing her like he wanted to consume her. Vlad's unrelenting body her only anchor, as her knees seemed to buckle. Vlad's gloved hands un-tucking her shirt and skimming over the pale hidden flesh underneath.

"What, no belly ring?" Vlad murmured as he pulled away from her lips and began planting kisses along her jaw.

"Hmmm?"

"You strike me as the woman who'd have a hidden belly ring," he said, his gloved fingers splayed over her flat stomach.

"Took it out three months ago," Integra panted unfurling her hands from his shirt to weave them around his neck.

He chuckled against her neck and the vibrations seemed to add to the tingling she already felt, "Spoil sport," he accused lifting a hand to his face. Integra watched him through heavy lidded eyes as he used his teeth to tug the glove free.

"I want to feel you," he said to her unspoken question as his hand glided over her still covered breasts, over her rolled up shirt, halting on her navel. When he began unbuttoning her pants, Integra caught onto his plan, dropping her hands from his shoulders to stop their progress.

"What do you think you're doing?" she demanded, lust fuelled thoughts be damned.

Vlad slapped her hands away, "what does it look like I'm doing?" he asked with a grin as his gloveless hand slipped into her knickers.

Integra gaped as she abruptly clenched her thighs closed, "Forget it!" she hissed angrily, "I'm not letting you do that to me in a bloody supply closet!"

"You should be grateful that it's all I'm going to do to you," Vlad said wedging his knee in between her thighs, "Open up,"

What did he think this was? Some warped gynaecologist consultation? Eyes narrowed Integra clenched her jaws and shook her head in the negative, "No," she snapped

"No?"

"Yes,"

"Yes?"

"Yes!"

"Uhm hello?"

Integra froze before her head slowly turned to the entrance were the mailman stood glancing between them with his face slowly turning red.

He opened and closed his mouth several times, "I-I-I-"

"You were just about to leave," Vlad stated calmly as he straightened up, deftly removing his hands from Integra, yet still staring at her.

"Of course I was! And I didn't see anything," the poor man stuttered before he hastily left the room, the door closing behind him.

Integra pinched the bridge of her nose, jaws tightly clenched as she tried to calm herself before her temper exploded and the entire building came crashing down with it. Never in her life had she found herself in a more compromising position and worse the mere thought of what a battering her reputation would take was enough to almost make her sick.

"Integra-"

"Don't. Just don't," Integra said hanging her head for a moment as she leant heavily against the shelf, her shoulders slackened.

"You know Miss Wingates, this thing between us-"

"There is no thing," Integra said cutting him off, "for there to be a 'thing' between us there must be some thing to begin with...and there's no thing," she was blabbering like an idiot, a real first for her.

But she was still mortified and maybe even in some kind of shock induced state.

Vlad chuckled dryly, "This thing between us," he continued as he straightened up, slipping back his glove, "You can either embrace it or fight it...personally, I hope you fight it. I like a challenge," he said with a smirk before adding, "This is far from over," was his last remark before he exited the room.

Integra managed a half hearted grunt as a response before she began trying to tidy herself up with trembling hands. She really shouldn't be so surprised that her resolve deserted her. Her self imposed abstinence had been like one of those crash diets. She was bound to have a lapse of judgment and fall off the wagon.

But even she had hoped to at least last a week, this was beyond embarrassing. Yet she was nothing if not diligent, she'd find a solution and fix this. Integra waited a good few minutes after Vlad's exit to step out the supply closet.

"Well...isn't this awkward," a voice drawled.

Integra turned to find Rip leaning against the wall, her finger twirling a strand of hair, "Tell me, what are the chances you two were looking for stationary?" she mused.

Somewhere in the vast universe, someone was probably rolling on the floor laughing at her misfortune. Integra thought as she regarded Rip calmly, "Oh I don't know..." she drawled as she took out her pen from the pocket of her black slacks, "And then there's this," she waved the pen in Rip's face before slipping it back into her pocket.

She refused to be the guilty party. Granted she was no longer in the dark about Vlad's marital status, but she had been taken advantage of. If anything, she was the victim here. With that resolution Integra turned and began walking away.

"I know women like you," Rip called out.

"Women like me?" Integra asked not turning.

"Yes, you think a big chest and blonde hair will get you far and-"

"Lieutenant van Winkel, in terms of your ranking, you are my superior and conduct forces me to respect you," Integra began turning to face the other woman, her fists clenched tightly at her sides, "But that same conduct says nothing about me not being able to beat you into a pulp."

Rip scoffed, "You're just a child," she flicked back her bangs as she flashed Integra an eerie grin.

To say Integra was taken aback was an understatement, yet she kept her composure even as every gut instinct told her to remove her gun from its holster and land a blessed silver bullet square in Rip's forehead.

"And you Lieutenant are a vampire," she stated calmly before turning and making her way swiftly to her shared office with Vlad.

How she managed to remain calm was beyond her, yet Integra made it to their office without so much as a glitch.

Vlad was leaning on his desk, rolling a cigarette between his thumb and finger when she burst into the office and shut the door behind her.

"Lieutenant Rip van Winkel is a vampire!" she exclaimed, chest heaving.

Her partner regarded her as he lifted the cigarette to his lips and rummaged for a lighter in his coat pockets, "Well that was pretty obvious," he remarked as he lit the end.

"Wait, you know?" Integra blurted.

Vlad slowly inhaled before removing the cigarette from his mouth, "I believe I did mention that my so called wife was dead," he stated calmly as if they were casually discussing the weather.

Integra bristled, "You said nothing about her being undead!" she snapped.

"You didn't ask," Vlad replied with a careless shrug, "Besides she's not the one we are after."

"She's a vampire!"

"Keep screaming that and I'll stand aside when they drag you to the psych ward," he warned before straightening up, "Integra, the woman may be a lunatic vampire, but right now you're looking like the crazy one."

"Are you saying Rip isn't insane?" she demanded, so lost in her anger she didn't even notice that he'd used her name rather than her surname.

"No, of course not," Vlad answered, "But forces greater than you, are at work here."

"So, I'm just supposed to turn a blind eye?!"

"On the contrary, you should keep your eyes wide open," Vlad cautioned as he moved to sit behind his desk, propping his booted feet on the desk.

"I will kill her you know," Integra stated, glaring at the man before her, "So expect to become a widower in the very near future."

Vlad chuckled, "I wouldn't expect any less," he mused with a grin, "But you don't have to fight for me, Miss Wingates. I am yours to use...and abuse," he added cheekily with a wink.

Integra rolled her eyes, "I'm not fighting over you and I have no desires to use you," she muttered as she walked to her desk and pulled out the file of the murder case they were working on.

"You didn't say you don't want to abuse me," Vlad teased, the cigarette suspended limply between his lips

"You are unbelievable," Integra muttered in exasperation.

Vlad grabbed his hat, placed it on his head and leaning back against his chair, "You have no idea, my dear," he said before tilting the brim over his eyes.

Integra harrumphed as she opened the file.

/

"You know when you said you had an emergence. Bart's..." Seras paused as she glanced at the banner over the isle before continuing, "Bad Bitch adult shop really didn't cross my mind."

Next to her, Integra just huffed as she continued her scan of the products offered on the shelves.

"Seriously this is embarrassing," Seras added glancing nervously around, fearing that they might run into someone they knew. God forbid it be one of her mom's nosey friends.

"What's embarrassing is being caught being...being..."Integra paused trying to gather herself, "Molested in a supply closet and being walked on by Eddie the mailman, that is embarrassing!"

"So you're solution is purchasing merchandise at a porn shop?"

Integra stopped walking turning to Seras, "I obviously have a bit of a problem so I'm going to solve it," she gritted out.

"You could always just get Vlad to scratch your itch?" Seras suggested and regretted it immediately when she saw the glare from Integra.

"The only scratching that man will be doing is his bruised ego after I'm done dealing with him!" Integra snapped, "Besides, didn't you hear the part where I was telling you he is married?"

"Well I guess you have a point then-"

"I always do," Integra said before resuming her walk, and slowing down when her eyes landed on a particular shelf. She glanced at Seras and back to the shelf. Seras following her line of vision and began to shake her head.

"You can't be serious Integra," she hissed blanching.

Integra though she herself was mortified at the very idea shrugged feigning indifference, "Seras you are aware that's why I came here, besides a lot of women own them," she defended.

"So?" Seras exclaimed, "Don't be a statistic!"

"I'm not!" Integra defended before adding, "It's a temporary solution."

Seras released an exasperated sigh, "Just keep it somewhere Walter won't find it," she mumbled as she trailed behind Integra.

Integra froze at the idea of their aged and fatherly butler finding something like this in her possession. The image was enough to almost turn her on her heels and running for the hills, but instead she squared her shoulders and began eyeing the selection.

"This one looks erm," Seras stuttered turning a shade of pink, "Gosh Integra can't you just get a hobby or something?"

"This is a hobby," Integra stated calmly, "To relieve all my...you know, sexual tension."

Next to her, Seras rolled her eyes before picking up one of the stacked boxes, "Says here...'will rock your night'...it's also battery operated so you won't have to deal with the hassle of cords?"

Integra took the box from Seras's hands and slowly turned it over, reading the features all the while trying not to think how utterly embarrassing this whole thing was.

"Fine I'm buying it," she decided.

"Aren't you going to look at the others?" Seras asked, "You know, weigh your options and stuff?"

"Seras, I'm at Bart's Bad Bitch adult shop..." Integra stressed, "My options have obviously narrowed down. So let's just buy this and be out of here?"

"Okay, it's your...erm," Seras glanced pointedly at the crotch of Integra's pants before meeting her step sister's eyes again, "Well you know so...yeah let's leave."

"Let's," Integra agreed as they made their way to the cashier.

"Ooh this is top class," the cashier gushed as she scanned the barcode, "Most of our clients swear by it."

Integra grunted giving Seras a pointed look to stop her from commenting.

"Here you go, see you soon," the cheery red haired said after she'd placed their package in a discrete paper bag before handing it over.

Integra heard Seras bidding the woman goodbye as they walked out the shop.

"Well I guess things can't get worse than this," Seras mused.

"With my luck?" Integra asked dryly.

"You could always start dating again," Seras pointed out.

Integra shook her head, "I'll pass."

"Fine, but are you sure this isn't because somewhere in your subconscious you are attracted to Vlad?"

"Look at the time!" Integra exclaimed.

"You're changing the subject!" Seras accused falling in step with Integra.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you are, and I bet it's because there is some truth in me words."

"Not everything pertaining my sex life or lack of it has anything to do with that pretentious, egotistical git!" Integra snapped.

"You just shouted about your sex life or lack of in broad daylight on the side walk," Seras said, making Integra aware of the glances passing pedestrians were giving them, "I think you might want to reassess that claim."

/

Later that day Integra made a beeline for her bedroom, even going as far as cutting her briefing with her father short. Once she made it to her room, she closed the door behind her, leaning against it to steady her breathing.

She didn't know what surprised her more, that she had actually bought the device, or that she was considering using it. A shiver ran down her spine and she glared at the open window. Turning she locked her door, making sure no one might walk in on her. She hardly ever had privacy. The joys of living at home at 23.

Integra threw her bag on her bed, removed her gun from its holster and placed it on her vanity. With deft hands she unbuttoned her shirt, before easing off her slacks and allowing them to pull at her feet before stepping out of them and slipping off her shoes. Her thoughts drifted over the day she'd had. From her meeting with Rip to her incident with Vlad, both recollections had the effect of annoying her immensely.

Clad in her underwear and matching brassier she turned on her CD player basking in the soothing classic music while scanning her vanity for a hair band. She needed a bath to soothe her nerves first and to remove the grit from the day off her skin.

"What do we have here?" a voice mused from behind and Integra nearly screamed before she spun around, grabbing her gun and aiming it at the figure draped over her bed, casually leafing through her bag,

"What in God's name are you doing here?!" she demanded.

The vampire glanced up, a smirk in place, "Really Integra you ask that as if you weren't expecting me," Alucard drawled propping himself with his elbow, undisturbed by the gun aimed to his head.

"Of course I wasn't expecting you!" she thundered, unnerved that he was so at ease with her, but even more unnerving was her own ease. She was angry that he dared to invade her privacy dropping in unannounced, but was hardly fearful for her life.

Because really didn't vampires just sink their teeth in if they planned to kill you?

"So the open window, romantic music, and your erotic attire were all a coincidence?" Alucard asked salaciously.

Integra had forgotten about her current state of dress, but in order to pull on her gown she'd have to put down her gun, which was not an option, "How did you enter the manor undeterred?" she demanded instead.

"Through the window of course," he replied waving a hand at the open window, "After a while 'Rapunzel, Rapunzel lay down your golden hair' kind of lost its lustre. Plus those meals you have stationed around this place were really starting to wear on my resolve not to feed on them."

"If by meals you mean the guards-"

"So that's what you call them?" the vampire mused, "I thought they were there to impress the neighbours... I had no idea they _actually_ guarded anything."

Hellsing needed to upgrade their security, if vampires were popping in her window without so much as there being any disturbance. Integra thought.

She glared at the undead on her bed. The image was not only disturbing but it somewhat put her on edge. What was the world coming to when girls living in highly guarded mansions were being stalked by vampires?

"Relax, Integra, I bear you no ill will," Alucard said picking up on her thoughts.

"You're a vampire!" Integra snapped, "And you are stalking me. Forgive my hesitance." She retorted sarcastically.

"I'm simply shadowing you, there's a difference," Alucard defended though his feigned innocence fell short with his mischievous grin in place.

"Why are you here?" Integra demanded.

He was here anyways, so she might as well hear him out so he could take his lecherous ass out of her home.

"Can't an old friend visit?" he asked as he peeked in her bag.

"That's just the thing we are not friends!" Integra snapped.

"Oh really, we talk, we visit each other-"

"I've never visited you!"

"So what do you call barging into my warehouse, guns blazing?"

Integra bristled, "Doing my job," she gritted out.

"That's not how I remember things and-" Alucard paused, an eyebrow rose as a sly grin appeared on his face and slowly he withdrew a package from the bag, "Is this a gift for me?"

Confused at first, Integra frowned before realisation dawned on her, but it was too late. Alucard had already taken out the box, his eyebrows threatening to disappear in his hairline as he turned the box in his hands.

"This is interesting," he remarked casually, "Personally I think it's a poor substitute, but I'm not going to judge you."

Twice in one day Integra found herself wishing to just simply disappear, "Judge me?" she questioned eyes narrowed, "You're a dead monster that preys on the innocent, you don't get to judge me!"

"I won't judge on one condition."

Integra arched an eyebrow releasing an exasperated sigh.

"You let me watch-"

"You disgusting vermin!" she exclaimed angrily as she marched to him, grabbing the box from his hands, "Get out, out!"

The vampire chuckled as he rose from her bed, "Fine, I will not waste any more of your time to...erm pleasure yourself," he taunted as he strode to her window.

Integra panted her face pinched with anger as she glared at the monster. Alucard turned to regard her, his grin in place, "I brought you this," he said as he tossed a card to her, "I don't it can ease your erm 'pains' but I do believe it will be valuable in your investigation."

Integra didn't spare the card a glance as it fell to the floor.

"Oh and Integra?" he started, "Personally I don't mind Mozart, but next time when you plan to seduce me, Beethoven will do."

He roared with laughter as she fired at him. She watched as he leapt out her window before dissipating into cloud of dark mist and blending into the night sky.

Cursing under her breath about lewd vampires, Integra closed her windows vowing, to place garlic on the window sill. See how he'll appreciate a burning rash on his undead skin.

Integra placed her gun on her bed along with the offending package she now swore she would never use, in fear that she would always end up envisioning Alucard's amused expression in association with it.

She bent down and picked up the card, taking in the image of the eye in the centre. It looked almost like one of those Egyptian hieroglyphs. Integra pulled on her gown and made her way to her desk and computer. She didn't know what to make of the vampire Alucard.

He was obviously powerful as seen by their first meeting yet he had left her and her troops unscathed. He had to have some ulterior motive and that was something Integra had to figure out.

Starting up her computer, Integra regarded the card again. The obvious thing to do was consult with her father, but how did she expect to grow if she turned to him every time? No, she would solve this and the mysterious vampire that was Alucard alone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: **I've been really busy and a bit ill lately so this update came later than I expected. Plus I'm home for the holidays so my updates will be scarce at the most. This chapter is shorter than the last one, I get the feeling longer chapters just distract people?

A special thanks to **AnimeDomo** for her advice and Beta-reading of this chapter. Thank you to all my reviewers for their feedback. And also to my anonymous reviewers,

**Reviewer**: Thank you so much for such a wonderful review! I feel so honoured actually, because I write to entertain people and if I somehow managed to inspire someone well that's huge. Feel free to make that fan comic, I'd personally love to see the images accompanying this. I'm honestly touched you love this story, and if for nothing else I'll finish it simply because you've been such a shipper for this fic . Thank you!

**Moar**: You know this review actually came while I was working on this chapter and debating with myself about how it was coming off to readers, so you can say it was the boost I needed to clear my head and get my act together. I truly appreciate the support, and your review was really wonderful. I'm so thrilled you like this story and got the closet scene! It means I don't have to tone anything down. Thank you so much!

**Warning**: Just in case you haven't noticed or are new to this fic, I've upped the rating but nothing explicit is in this chapter. Though maybe a tad OCCness from Integra? I don't know *shrugs*.

Anyways hope you enjoy and review! Or you could always just read and... review...

IIII

Integra was rational. She was a woman of action and above all she was always in control.

Which is why Vlad Tepes, was such an enigma to her. She'd used all her previous tactics of wearing down over ambitious suitors, yet they had all back fired rather embarrassingly. Not only had he managed to get the upper hand, but he'd also managed to maintain it too. Not to imagine the compromising positions he kept trapping her into.

The fact that such positions weren't all together unwanted was beside the point. Just because he oozed sensuality and was like some luscious fantasy come to life, didn't mean she had to be helpless and weak.

Such emotions were too common for a woman of her calibre.

And in his confidence Vlad had overlooked one slight, but major aspect. Integra never gave up. And she wasn't about to start now. If, even though her prior actions proved that it was only a matter of when, she gave in, it would be on her own terms.

So she took a deep calming breath, strengthening her resolve before she picked up the clothes' hanger.

"I have been reduced to such," she muttered to herself surveying the outfit before her. Steeling herself against her resolve she began slipping off the clothes from the hanger.

The sound of sharp metal hitting the wooden floors was the only warning Walter and Cecilia received before Integra strode in. She walked determinedly to the table grabbing her steaming cup of tea and picked through the basket of muffins for a Bran one. It was obvious her entrance had captured their attention, but Integra chose to feign ignorance as she murmured a casual 'good morning'.

Walter who had years with perfecting his manners returned the greeting promptly, not betraying his surprise. Cecilia on the other hand was less subtle, Arthur Hellsing's second wife lifted her shades, bloodshot eyes staring wide eyed at Integra.

"Walter, I think perhaps the Gin has kicked in earlier than expected," she mused, "Because I seem to see Integral dressed in quite the fashion."

Integra, cocked her head to the side, regarding her stepmother, "Unfortunately your eyes unlike your liver are still holding out Cecilia," Integra said dryly.

To be honest she didn't blame their surprise, her outfit varied drastically from her usual attire of slim fitting slacks and well ironed shirts topped off with a blazer. In fact her current outfit gave her pause, but it was a necessary evil.

She had donned a sheer white shirt, a sleek, form fitting black high wasted skirt that skirted above her knees and 6inch red stilettos, she was certain she would pay dearly for at the end of the day. It was the same principle as going into war with armour on. She was going into battle and had to look the part.

Cecilia smirked, sipping from her cup that didn't contain coffee or any form of hot beverage for that matter, "When are you bringing the nice lady for tea?" she asked.

The jibe of course was Cecilia's dig at what she believed was Integra's sexual preference. Taking one last sip from her tea, Integra placed the cup down and glided out, halting at Cecilia's seat, "On the day of your funeral mother dearest," she said, voice dripping with sarcasm, "I'll make sure to wear my tap dancing shoes."

Walter discreetly hid his smirk as he tipped his head slightly in her direction. Integra grinned.

Not even her lush of a stepmother could ruin her good mood. After today, she'd put Vlad in his place once and for all. Integra suppressed the gleeful smile that wanted to grace her face, instead contended herself with making sure her bag was equipped with the necessary tools.

Sometimes you just had to fight fire with fire. It was that simple.

In her high she nearly walked into Seras who was standing outside, dressed in her police uniform. Her usually chirpy step sister was scowling, hands on her hips, at the boy before her.

"But Liebling, it is not my fault your beauty has captured this young heart!" the boy cried.

"The only thing getting captured, if you continue with these insinuations, is me to jail for statutory rape!"Seras exclaimed, "You're a kid, I'm way older than you!"

The boy seemed unperturbed as he leaned in close, eyes shining with adoration, "But I love older women, Liebling," he stated, a grin on his face.

"Well this is interesting," Integra commented dryly as she glanced at Seras for an explanation.

The strawberry blonde heaved an exasperated sigh, "Integra meet the bane of my existence," she said warily, indicating the boy.

"Or you could just call me _Schrodinger_," the boy said, before glancing at Seras, "That is what Seras calls me."

Seras waved her arms in exasperation, "That's because it's your name!" she exclaimed.

"But the way you say it in your dulcet English tones, make it sound so much more," he purred and that's when Integra noticed the peculiar cat ears peeking out of his blonde hair. They looked soft, just begging to be touched.

"Shove it you leech," Seras stated, turning to Integra, "We helping out boy scouts at the force, at least I would be if this kid here would stop thinking he is Romeo," she muttered darkly.

"Methinks the lady doth protests too much," Schrodinger said, wagging his eyebrows.

"Methinks the cat's going to have my fist stuck in his throat," Seras warned, "try coughing that out as a hairball!"

Integra chuckled, the universe wasn't so unfair after all. The day was just getting better and better.

"Well let me leave you two, I have to get to work," she said heading for her car, already brought out and awaiting her.

Seras seemed to take in Integra's attire for the first time, "Dressed like that?!" she demanded wide eyed, "This wouldn't have anything to do with He Who Shall Not Be Named?"

Integra ignored Seras's exclamation, "Bye Seras," she said over her shoulder as she slipped into her car.

Still gaping at where Integra had stood just moments before, Seras was brought out of her surprise by the boy next to her.

"Just between us too, I prefer your attire, Liebling" Schrodinger whispered, eyeing the tight police woman uniform, with its ridiculously short skirt.

She growled at him before, placing a hand over his eyes, "Anyone ever told you, you're pretty perverted for a twelve year old boy?" she asked him.

Schrodinger giggled, "Ah but age is just a number, Liebling!"

/

If Integra thought the stares she'd gotten on her first day, were bad she would have been horribly wrong. It seemed the male dominated police department actually stopped working all together when she entered; shoulders set, and face blank.

And where she passed, necks craned, turning with her stride all the while trying to get an even better look.

She was aware she was probably feeding into every twisted fantasy she'd played some imaginary part in, in her colleagues minds. The slit at the back of the dress, exposing toned legs, was probably more a motivation rather than a hindrance. She was grateful when she finally reached her office, wasting no time to close the door firmly behind her and blocking the awestruck and lecherous gazes.

For a moment she stood regarding her partner, he was in his usual fashion lounging in his seat. Hat dipped over his eyes, boots on his desk and arms crossed over his chest.

"It would be a shame if you were asleep Vlad," she began, her voice revealing nothing but amusement, "because you and I have unfinished business."

She heard his deep chuckle as he lifted his head, tipping back his hat. His grin broadened as he took in her attire. This is going to be too easy. Integra thought as she slowly advanced to him.

"You must be Hectate, herself," Vlad stated, his voice sensual, "Because you have bewitched me."

Integra allowed herself a small smile as she untucked her shirt and began slowly unbuttoning the buttons of the garment, "Quite an accurate comparison since I have come to punish you," she stated, shrugging off the garment.

Even Vlad master of control seemed to have a hard time lifting his eyes from the sheer red brassier encasing her ample chest.

"Punish me?" he asked, but he was obviously distracted by Integra who had walked around his desk and now stood before him.

Integra slid on his desk, crossing her legs forcing the skirt to hike just a bit higher up her thighs, "Yes, punish you," she repeated with a smirk, "See I have this horrible fetish," she began as she placed one stiletto encased foot between Vlad's legs.

He sat back, eyes slowly travelling up her leg and resting on her chest, "Fetish?" he managed through a husky voice.

Integra nodded, "I can't help but be dominate," she replied, her voice tinged with woefulness.

"I'm a dominate creature, myself," Vlad uttered his gloved hands coming to rest on her thighs.

Integra slapped them away, "I can tell, you've taken liberties," she chided lightly.

She could see the lust shimmering in his eyes turning them a dark indistinguishable colour. Hands clenching the desk either side of her, obviously fighting to remain in control.

It was time to put the nail in the coffin. Integra thought evilly. Slowly she reached behind her back, carefully removing the silver handcuffs tucked in her skirt.

Vlad cocked an eyebrow at them, "I wouldn't have pegged you for being into that sort of thing," he said mildly, "Not that I'm complaining."

"There's a lot you don't know about me Vlad," Integra purred, leaning over him, "So will you help me squelch this fetish of mine?" she asked innocently.

Her partner chuckled, raising a wrist to her hand, "I'm a slave to your desires Integra," he purred, leaning in and gently nibbling against the exposed flesh.

Integra allowed him that as she skilfully cuffed his wrist to the metal bar, lined against the wall.

"You smell quite delicious," Vlad groaned into her throat.

Integra stepped back, a grin on her face as she stood and picked up her shirt. She turned to regard Vlad who looked slightly confused as he watched her put on her shirt and button it back up.

"You look disgruntled Vlad," Integra mused aloud.

He blinked at her, "That's it?"

"You should be grateful that's all I'm going to do to you," she added, using his very own words against him.

Vlad said nothing, lips pressed into a cynical smile, "This game we play Miss Wingates, can only have one victor," he augured.

"From where I'm standing, I say that prediction is minutes too late," she said dryly.

Integra walked to her desk, picking up the files she'd need for her little investigation. On her search for the mysterious eye symbol she'd stumbled on an underground club, Club M. She was going to investigate it right now.

"Off somewhere?"

"I have something to investigate."

"Now who is not upholding our partnership?" Vlad asked.

Tucking the files under her arm, Integra headed for the door, "I would take you, Vlad, but you seem indisposed," she mused.

/

Vlad watched Integra leave, closing the door behind her. She had manipulated him quite well and because he'd thought he'd figured her out, he had fallen for her bait like a snivelling fool. He grunted as he surveyed the singed wrist just above his glove. Bloody silver handcuffs. Who used such anyways? He wondered darkly as he used his free hand to bend the metal, freeing his wrist.

Running his tongue over his teeth, he replayed the taste of her skin in his mind. As much as her body had swayed him and aroused him, it had been the blood pumping in her veins that had undone him. It had distracted him and he'd been unable to see through a rather transparent plot.

He'd underestimated Integra, a mistake on his part and one he would have to fix. His musing was cut short when the office door opened again.

"Quite a stir you two are causing," Rip commented as she closed the door behind her and leaned against it, "There's even some silly bet about whether you two are already at it."

"Every time I forget why I keep you alive, you just pop up reminding me what a mistake that is," Vlad said dryly.

Rip snorted, crossing her arms over her chest, "I no longer fear you," she scoffed.

Vlad allowed himself a sly grin, "You think simply because you work for that German pig, you're invincible?" he asked, "I wouldn't be so comfortable... just ask Dandy Man...oh wait, I killed him didn't I?"

He watched her visibly squirm, no longer as sure of herself as she probably realised she was in an enclosed room with him, her only exit the door behind her.

"You can't kill me, you still need my help," she insisted.

"No, your part in all this is over, but I must say the wife bit was simply genius," Vlad praised, "Quite the dramatic turn," he added, before the grin dropped off his face, "Don't do it again."

She gulped nodding her head. As much as torturing others was a favourite past time of his, he had more pressing matters to deal with. Standing up, he pocketed the mangled handcuffs in his coat and took out his shades.

"We should do this again, I'll bring wine and you my little Hansel can be dinner," Vlad offered with a smirk as he put on his shades, "No? Well that's a real shame, I may prefer conventional, but every now and again I find myself with the hankering for something exotic," he mused walking up to her.

Rip stepped aside, "The incursion goes as planned," she told him.

Vlad grinned and walked out, hands in his pockets. In his mind he could hear the mad laughter echo and had to control the urge to allow that same laughter out his own mouth. It would seem things had gotten interesting.

What evil awaited his unsuspecting players?


	7. Chapter 7

IIII

Club M, an invitation only access club known for its ability to cater for the more darker sexual appetites. The clientele ranged from well known business men to the more sleazy upstarts that lurked the shady parts of London selling anything from drugs to... well people.

When Integra ran her search on the card this place was the last thing on her mind, but then again it seemed the perfect place to house an illegal vampiric ring of sorts. Her vampire informant, if you could call Alucard that, had said they were artificial vampires. Was there nothing man could not build? Integra wondered darkly as she walked down the alley between Club M and another building.

She needed the element of surprise thus she needed another entryway rather than the backdoor or highly guarded entrance. Surveying the dingy pathway, she noted the boarded windows and crates lined up conveniently against the wall. Perhaps she'd just have to do this the old fashion way?

After glancing either side of her, Integra hitched her skirt higher before grabbing a railing to hoist herself up onto a crate. Mentally she prayed the Louboutins would hold and she wouldn't lose a neck over this. Though slightly shaky she made the climb taking a moment to gather her breath.

_Now for the window_. Integra mused as she wondered how exactly she was going to break through the perforated glass without breaking several bones from her phalanges.

"Seriously, Integra I think you took my little teasing from last night a bit too far," a voice drawled from below.

Though he'd taken her by surprise, Integra was glad that she was able to school her features. Glancing to her side, she regarded him through narrowed eyes, "You mean when you broke into my bedroom?" she asked dryly.

Alucard grinned at her, his yellow umbrella casting a slight shadow over his pale features. For once the vampire was sans his usual leather bodysuit and instead had opted for a form fitting tuxedo. Though quite stylish, perhaps it wasn't the best of looks for a rather humid day such as today.

"But you forget. I'm a vampire. You're weather does not affect me," he said always privy to her thoughts. "Though I must say your attire on the other hand is quite exquisite."

Still miffed that he had again read her thoughts, Integra grunted before turning her back on him and regarding the window once more deciding to ignore his presence.

"It's probably going to sound inappropriate, but I can see your knickers from here," Alucard said breaking the silence that had befallen them.

"No, you can't," Integra snapped, though she did pull her skirt down.

"If I bend I can."

"Why would you do that?!"

"Should I really insult your intelligence by answering that?"

Heaving an exasperated sigh, Integra turned, hands on her hips, "Look unless you have some way for me to enter this building then you can just leave me alone," she stated.

"Geez, if you needed my help all you had to do was ask, though the dirty talk is a nice touch," Alucard said with a smirk.

"There was no-"

"Entering the window won't be very subtly. There are about three vampires hanging on the other side of the wall," he told her, lifting his hand when she opened her mouth, "I know because not only can I sense vampires I can also use my powers to see through walls."

Integra hesitated. The only other way was through the backdoor or front door -both of which were heavily guarded and thus would alert her suspects.

"There's no other way in," she finally said.

Alucard shook his head. "There is, but you'll have to trust me," he said.

And the way those fangs peeked beneath his upper lip, reminded her of a fairytale involving a girl in a red hood and a wolf in the woods.

"Do I even have a choice?"

"You always have a choice, Integra," he replied.

Integra scrutinised his face, from the snow white eyebrows, one of which was arched questioningly at her. His narrow and aristocratic nose that rested between the ruby eyes surrounded by thick dark eyelashes. And finally to the full pale red lips with the fangs peeking out. As vampires went, Alucard was quite pretty. She thought.

Heaving a sigh, Integra spoke, "If you wanted to kill me, I'd probably be dead by now..."

"No."

"No?"

"No," he repeated with a smile. "Maybe I have a highly gruesome death planned for you and I need you alive to carry it out?"

Integra frowned. "That's not even funny," she deadpanned.

The vampire chuckled. "It's not meant to be," he said before outstretching one hand. Integra blinked back at him as if he'd lost his mind, Alucard sighed dramatically, "Come now, what use are you with a broken neck?" he asked her, mirroring her earlier musings.

Glancing at the ground below, Integra could imagine how her descent could go horribly wrong. And though she was hesitant she accepted the hand, allowing the vampire to help her down -his arm snaking around her waist. Once her heels touched the ground she quickly untangled herself, to which Alucard simply grinned at.

Fixing her skirt Integra stalled a bit before meeting his eyes again. "So what's this plan you have?" she asked.

Alucard cocked his head to the side. "I doubt you're going to be thrilled, but it's the best way to enter a club swarming with the undead."

She was immediately suspicious. "You still haven't told me how you plan to get us inside," she reminded him.

/

"Over my dead body," Integra growled, folding her arms over her chest.

"That could be arranged," Alucard said from where he lay inside the coffin. "Look I'm not exactly comfortable with this either."

Integra rolled her eyes, "You're dead. How could you possibly be uncomfortable in a coffin?"She asked exasperated.

"Because I don't know what dead body has been in here or where it's been for that matter," Alucard snapped. "Now would you get in already before those movers return?"

Integra couldn't even believe she was even contemplating getting into a coffin, never mind that she would be in said container with a vampire. She might as well strip naked and stick an apple in her mouth and get a sigh screaming: 'Eat Me'.

"Well are you just going to stand there?" he asked her.

Muttering curses under her breath Integra swung first one leg then the other, acutely aware that the coffin was a standard edition and as such not fitted for two. She was pressed tightly against Alucard, his shoulder her reluctant pillow.

"Now was that so difficult?" he asked as he pulled the lid shut, enclosing them in darkness.

"Oh shut up," Integra grumbled, squirming to get comfortable, but it was like trying to move with a solid lab of concrete pressed against you. "Do you have to be so...so bloody solid?"She asked him exasperated.

"Do you have to be so soft?"Alucard purred, his lips brushing against her ear. Integra ground her heel against his sheen eliciting a groan from him. "On second thoughts you're not very soft," he said.

Integra smirked, she was just about to retort when they heard the sound of voices from the outside. She stilled her movements and perked up her ears trying to catch their conversation.

"...do you think we should open it to check?"

"Nah, you know how some vampires get all snippy about their privacy; we'll just move it to the dungeons..."

Integra took an involuntary breath as the coffin was lifted. She wasn't claustrophobic, but she didn't exactly relish being in enclosed spaces, especially considering her companion was higher up on the food chain.

There was an abated silence as they were being transported and except for the moments when a corner was taken too sharply, causing unnecessary body friction between her and Alucard, it was a relatively smooth trip. A smooth a trip as one can expect inside a coffin.

Finally they stopped moving and the voices faded. Without a noise, Alucard stretched his arm using it to lift the lid. In her haste to get out Integra nearly tripped over her ridiculous shoes, fortunately the vampire had caught her just in time.

She mumbled a thank you before she turned to survey their surroundings. It looked like some type of storeroom with poor lightening. There were four other coffins placed in the room as well as shelves lined with various boxes. From above the beat of the music could be heard, causing the walls to vibrate slightly. They had been carried through some underground tunnel of sorts. She noted this as she straightened out her clothes.

From her garter, Integra extracted her gun making sure to check the magazine.

"You look stunning with the gun," Alucard remarked as he looked her over.

He was flirting with her, but it wasn't a comment that could easily be brush aside either. So Integra opted to ignore him and head for the stairs that lead to the above floor. Behind her, Alucard chuckled as he fell in step with her, "Are you always so delightful?" he asked as they climbed the stairs, Integra leading the way.

"That's me, all sunshine and rainbows," she quipped with sarcasm. She reached the door and she waited until Alucard was standing beside her. He grinned at her before swinging the door revealing...

A bloody scene.

There was blood and gore splattered all over the place. There was even some blood dripping from the wall. What had been of the patrons was no more.

"Someone beat us to it," Alucard murmured as he stepped over a discarded limp.

"They obviously weren't good interrogation-ists," Integra stated dryly as she glanced around. There were no survivors, plus there were no ghouls. Which meant-

"Whoever did this, knows how to effectively eliminate vampires," Alucard said.

Integra couldn't tell whether he was pleased or upset with the revelation. The scene was gruesome and the body parts still littered around the club area. This eliminated the possibility of it being Hellsing. They would have cleaned up afterwards.

"There is an office down the passage behind those swinging doors," Alucard said, he rolled his eyes when she raised an eyebrow, "Can't you just accept I'm a powerful vampire? Meanwhile I'm going to continue looking around."

"I beg your pardon?"Integra started. "I don't take orders from you."

Alucard arched an eyebrow, "So what do you propose we do then?"

She wouldn't admit his plan seemed the right course of action, "I suggest you continue looking around while I search for some type of office to see whether I can find any valuable information," she said evenly.

"Of course, why didn't I think of that?"Alucard asked, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Integra sniffed indignantly before she walked towards the doors, gun raised and poised. This better not be some trap, because she'd be beyond mad. She'd haunt that backstabbing vampire for eternity. The passage was empty, well if you excluded the incomplete hangmen lying about of course. And sure enough, on her right was an office. After concluding that it was empty, she stepped inside, eyes glancing over the room.

There was a huge table housing the PC that took up most of the space. A shelf with books placed for decoration lined up one wall. There were no personal items other than a canter with two tumblers, one still housing the golden liquid. Integra glanced around her one more time, before going around the desk and taking a seat. A click from the mouse, revealed that it was unlocked.

Which was really surprising.

Her laptop would lock itself, much to her annoyance, if there was no activity for a period longer then fifteen minutes, yet this computer that supposedly had important information had that particular feature disabled?

_Than bad guys wonder why they always get caught?_ Integra mused as she clicked on the documents folders. There were three folders, one labelled accounts, another labelled Events and a final one called The Brotherhood.

"Really inconspicuous," Integra mumbled as she clicked on the last folder. She scanned over the files inside, but one in particular caught her eyes. It was an image, but a bit fuzzy. Cursing her contacts, she clicked it open.

And sure enough it was as she'd suspected the image to be, sitting back she ran a hand through her hair. The image was of a vast mansion, stretching over acres of land. She didn't even need to glance at the black fence to identify the place, because it was Hellsing manor.

Now the question was what had the owner of Club M been doing with images of the Hellsing manor? And not only that but accompanying plans to the layout? Selecting the files, she opened the email and attached them to an email to her account. Once the email had been sent she deleted them permanently.

Satisfied with her little handiwork, she strode out the office and passed the passage.

Re entering the club's arena Integra couldn't spot the vampire anywhere. For a second she considered the thought that he might have left her or worse set some trap. But she pushed those fears down, instead calling out for him.

At first there was no reply until she heard a groan accompanied by the sound of breaking bones. She followed the noise, eventually stepping inside what seemed a private room of sort. She spotted Alucard first, hulking figure leaning over something. His jacket was thrown over a chair and his shirt sleeves were rolled up his arms.

"Ah Integra, I trust your search was successful?" he asked, back still turned to her.

Glancing pass him, Integra realised the something was actually a 'someone'. Her eyes narrowed as she took in the young man slouched on the chair, or what was left of him. Blood dripped from his face and she had a sinking suspicion the broken white pieces littering his chests were teeth.

"I don't know what protocol you use, but beating up civilians no matter their crimes is not how we-"

"He's a vampire," Alucard stated cutting of her chiding tone. "Artificial." The bit said with unconcealed disdain.

Integra's look changed to that of contempt. "Well my badge doesn't include them in our jurisdiction so feel free to pummel away," she said as she searched her person for a cigarette. Grunting with annoyance when she realised there was none.

"This," Alucard began as he shoved the figure's head back into an awkward position. "Is Jan Valentine."

"Can't say it's a pleasure," Integra murmured.

The vampire, Jan, rolled his eyes to her direction a grin plastered on his bloody face, "Came to join the party?" he asked with a mad cackle. "I love bitches all kinds of bitches really, and as bitches go your bark is notorious" he added as he leered at her.

Snarling in disgust, Integra stepped forward regarded him with cold eyes, "Really?"She asked, voice icy at best. "Because this 'bitch', is the one with a finger on the trigger."


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning:** Jan Valentine's vocabulary

IIIII

"This," Alucard began as he shoved the figure's head back into an awkward position, "Is Jan Valentine."

"Can't say it's a pleasure," Integra murmured.

The vampire, Jan, rolled his eyes to her direction a grin plastered on his bloody face, "Came to join the party?" he asked with a mad cackle, "I love bitches all kinds of bitches really, and as bitches go your bark is notorious" he added as he leered at her.

Snarling in disgust, Integra stepped forward regarded him with cold eyes, "Really?"She asked, voice icy at best. "Because this 'bitch', is the one with a finger on the trigger."

Alucard gave her a look of approval before he straightened up. "I believe you have questions to ask him?" he asked her.

She did, the first being why they had the plans to the Hellsing manor, because she doubted it was to plan a surprise party... a surprise perhaps but surely not a party for Hellsing.

Integra folded her arms over her chest, a stoic look on her face. "What business do you have with Hellsing?" she demanded.

But before Jan could reply, Alucard smashed his face in, blood spraying him. Though the punch might have been fatal for a human, it simply rearranged Jan's face a bit, the golden nose ring hanging by a sliver of skin.

"What the bloody hell was that for?!" Integra demanded of the Nosferatu.

Alucard blinked, "I wasn't supposed to hit him?" he asked her. "I thought we'd play good cop, bad cop?"

Releasing an exasperated sigh, Integra shook her head in the negative. "You're supposed to wait for him to answer and if he lies then you hit him," she explained.

The No Life King snorted. "What's the point if I know he's going to lie anyways?"He asked with an arched eyebrow.

"The point," Integra began pointedly. "Is to get as much information as possible."

Alucard shrugged as if to give her permission to continue and after assessing the damage on their suspect she repeated her question.

"You're pretty fucked up if you think I'm going to answer that!" Jan spat, gleeful smirk on his battered face.

_I told you so_. Alucard mentally projected.

"So now not only are you reading my thoughts but you're also going to be the voice in my head?" Integra asked dryly.

"What can I say? I'm the voice of reason."

"Yeah continue to bitch around will you, not like some of us don't have lives to live, people to kill, bitches to fu-"

The rest of Jan's rant was abruptly cut by a yelp from the vampire, followed by a string of profanities as he thrashed on the chair black shadowy tendrils the only things keeping him from leaping from his seat. A perfectly aimed bullet to the crotch the culprit.

"And what do you call that?" Alucard asked, smirking at Integra.

Her hand still raised, the gun smoking, Integra shrugged. "He didn't answer my question," she replied without remorse.

"Fuck! You fucking bitch, what the bloody fuck is fucking-"

Three shots sounded, each followed by a scream of pain and a curse.

"I still have a full magazine so we can either go all night or you could start answering my questions," Integra said.

Still twisting in pain, the vampire glared at her for a moment, before a wide smirk stretched the already marred face, "Even if I wanted to tell you, which I fucking don't, I can't because even now they're watching," he said bracing himself against the armrests.

_They're watching_. What kind of answer was that? Integra chanced a look at Alucard but the vampire's face remained blank, revealing nothing.

Her silence seemed to egg the vampire on, for he seemed to gloat, "Oh he didn't tell you did he?" Jan asked a sympathetic look on his face, that had began to repair itself.

"Who didn't tell me what?!" Integra demanded, her temper getting the best of her. She hated being in the dark on any matter and right now she felt as if something vital was within grasp.

"Oh this is good, this is fucking good!" Jan cried, deep chuckles vibrating first from his chest and finally exploding out his mouth, "Good luck figuring it out bitch of Hellsing!"

Integra watched as the laughing vampire suddenly caught on fire, but never ceasing his mad cackle. That filthy undead was going to take her answers with him to hell!

"Alucard do something!" she demanded, wondering if it was even possible to stop a burning husk.

"With what?" the vampire asked dryly. "The emergency fire extinguisher I keep around my neck?"

Whatever else Integra was about to say was lost when the burning Jan Valentine vanished with a pop leaving nothing but ash behind. And whatever secrets the vampire had been holding, where now gone with him.

The anger she'd been bottling inside for the last few days suddenly became too much, "You could have tried something!" she shouted, directing it at the unsuspecting vampire. "Heck you could have thrown that tuxedo jacket over him for bloody sakes!"

Alucard cocked his head to the side, "Integra-"

"Don't Integra me!" she snapped, eyes narrowed as she glared at him. This case was her own, without Hellsing, her father or even Walter. She wasn't supposed to be failing, it wasn't even an option!

And, and she didn't even know when the vampire had stepped closer, so close they were almost touching.

"What are you doing?" she asked, refusing to be the one who stepped back.

The vampire grinned. "You're not going to like it," he told her as he placed his gloved hands on her shoulders.

Inside she faltered, but her face showed nothing but her simmering anger. "You wouldn't dare," she began threateningly.

He chuckled. "Such a mind you have my little Hellsing," he teased.

Her face scrunched up in indignation, but before she could open her mouth again she felt a numbing sensation, a cold darkness pulling her from consciousness, then nothing.

/

Integra groaned, grabbing her throbbing head. Flicking her eyes open she nearly jumped when she woke to Vlad's face floating just mere inches from her own. "What on earth?"She began confused.

Around her she saw police and coroners alike picking carefully through the wreckage.

"You were unconscious," Vlad supplied, confirming he was not a figment of her imagination.

Thoughts still muddled, Integra tried to stand up but a firm hand on her shoulder halted her. "Don't move so fast, you might have a concussion," her partner warned.

A concussion? "What happened?" she asked, blinking to clear her focus.

Vlad had turned addressing someone, one of the coroners perhaps? Then he turned back. "I should be asking you that," he began with a raised eyebrow. "We found you unconscious here," he stated, using his hand to gesture around them.

_Here?_ Integra glanced around her, taking in the red velvet panelled walls, the stench of cigarettes and alcohol. Slowly her thoughts began to gather. She remembered where she was, whom she'd come with... speaking of which...

"Alone?"she asked cautiously.

"Unless your boyfriend was one of the jigsaw pieces we found, then he is long gone."

Integra frowned. "I don't have a boyfriend," she snapped, when she saw his grin she narrowed her eyes. "Don't get any ideas," she warned.

"Who, me?" Vlad asked feigning innocence.

Integra rolled her eyes. "So how did you get here?" she asked slowly sitting up from the futon.

"Definitely not because my supposed partner told me," Vlad began, voice dripping with sarcasm. "An anonymous call came in." He clarified.

Alucard. Integra thought darkly. That unreliable prat had knocked her out and than just left. That's what she gets for trusting a vampire who preferred leather.

"...fortunately I got here when I did and covered up for why you were nestled in the crime scene..." Vlad's words brought her back from her musings.

"You did that for me?"Integra asked immediately suspicious. "Why would you do that?"

He shrugged. "You're my partner," he said simply.

Integra didn't buy it. All of a sudden he was nice to her? Vlad didn't strike her as the charitable type. "What's the catch?" she asked. "My right eye, my soul..."

"Not that those aren't appealing gestures, is it so hard to believe I did it out of the goodness of my heart?" Vlad asked.

Integra snorted, "What heart?"

That garnered a chuckle from her partner. "Well if you are so insistent in repaying me you could have coffee with me," he said with a smile.

It was such an odd expression on his face, yet she wouldn't say it didn't suit him.

"Just coffee?"

"Just coffee," he affirmed.

Integra scrutinised his face, he seemed sincere enough. And if he wasn't she could always put him back in his place. "Fine," she relented at a length. "Just coffee and it's not a date."

"Of course not, I'd have to kiss you goodnight afterwards if it were a date," Vlad said. "And we both know how you abhor such displays," he added wagging his eyebrows suggestively.

He easily ducked her swat to the arm, but then again she really hadn't been aiming to hit him.

/

Much later as they were seated, awaiting their tea and coffee respectively, Integra took the time to scrutinise her partner. She couldn't quite rid herself of the nagging thought that she was missing something. There was just something about him that sparked something in her. Well something other than attraction.

She took in the dark raven locks that fell rather haphazardly over his one eye, obscuring the hazel colour from the viewer. His nose belied a noble heritage, to which she could only guess of. Though she was certain he wasn't native. Perhaps, descendant of Hungarian ancestry? She dropped her eyelids a bit, taking in the sensual curve of his mouth, the-

"I thought we came for coffee, not visual appraisal of my person," the attractive specimen before her teased with amusement.

"Who said anything about appraisal?" Integra asked with an arched eyebrow. "I was just taking the time to look over what I am definitely not missing out on."

Vlad chuckled as he leaned back in his chair, his dark eyes gazing at her until she felt uncomfortable.

"What?" she demanded finally.

Her partner crossed his arms over his chest. "I owe you an apology," he began, a slight twitch on his lips.

Integra blinked, "Oh?"

"Yes," he replied. "Blinded by my attraction towards you, I seem to have underestimated you."

"A grave error in your part, Vlad Tepes," she murmured, inwardly mulling his confession._ My attraction to you_? What tactic was he trying now?

"Touché," he agreed, using one hand to pick up his cooling cup of coffee. "So do you accept my humble apology or do I have to grovel first?"

Integra took her time to sip her tea, savouring the taste in her mouth before replying, "I'd say we are even so I accept your apology."

Vlad regarded her shrewdly and Integra graced him with a smirk._ Surely he is not naive enough to believe her? _

"And with honey she spoke, the dagger in her hand pressing into my back," Vlad mused aloud, voice laced with amusement.

"I'm far too honourable to stab you in the back," Integra said with an indignant sniff of her nose.

"So you wouldn't?"

She shook her head. "Why stab you in the back when I can easily place a bullet between your eyes?" she asked without any malice.

"Do you think you can shoot that fast?" he asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you asking for a demonstration?" she asked instead.

Vlad took a swing from his coffee before standing up, "No, it's a challenge."

/

Her eyes could hardly keep up with the array of bullets hitting the dummies. If the speed wasn't impressive enough, his aim was accurate. All shots dead centre.

She herself was quite impressive with a gun, but Vlad was on a whole other level. He handled the two Sig Sauer P238s with ease, fingers seeming to glide over the powerful handguns. He was a maestro and she was the violinist who'd suddenly forgotten how to play, the bow dangling uselessly in her hand.

There was the sound of the guns as they emptied their last bullets, then silence. She watched as Vlad stood, not even out of breath. He turned to her, an exuberant grin on his face. His eyes were green then, shining with barely contained excitement.

"And these don't even weigh half the weight of my custom made guns," he remarked, swinging them by their finger loops.

"Idiot, do you want to kill me with a stray bullet?!" Integra demanded, eyeing the spinning guns with unease.

Vlad chuckled. "I'd catch it before it hit you," he said.

"That's absurd, no one can catch a moving bullet," Integra snapped as she came to stand next to him. First she secured her ear muffs then pulled out her chosen pistol from its holster, a Walther PK380.

Vlad stood back allowing her room, as she raised her arm, gun aimed at the dummies before her.

Concentrating, she began to fire in rapid succession. The gun was slightly heavier then she'd like, so her hold had to be strong at best. Once her magazine was empty, she stood back and turned to him, "Well?" she prodded, removing the earmuffs.

Vlad looked thoughtful as he glanced from her hand to her face. "Your grip is too tense," he commented.

Integra rolled her eyes. "Forgive me for not wanting the bloody thing to shoot right out of my hand," she said sarcastically as she reloaded the magazine.

"Don't be silly," he chided as he came to stand besides her. "Face forward and raise your arms," he instructed.

Integra's eye twitched with irritation. "I don't need lessons," she gritted out.

"Just humour me then," Vlad said.

Reluctantly, Integra did as he said, a look of exasperation on her face.

"Okay, now your fingers," Vlad began his mouth inches from her ear as he placed his hand over hers. "You should draw your strength from your arms and palms, relaxing your finger a bit."

Integra hesitated. Any lax stance from your part could be detrimental... a gun was dangerous after all.

"Let go, your gun isn't the enemy," Vlad urged her softly. "It's an extension of yourself and will wield to your direction... let go."

Strengthening her resolve, Integra relaxed her fingers a bit and pulled the trigger. Because her finger was moving with less tension, it was moving faster. Her eyes couldn't even keep up with the speeding projectiles.

The feeling was almost heady.

Her father had always taught her to wield with utmost control. Never waver, or slacken her stance even a bit as that would give the vampire the opening to kill her.

Panting she dropped her arms and turned to regard her partner. Her smile of triumph wavered when she realised the near proximity between them and the glint in Vlad's eyes as he stared at her. Her body, that traitor had frozen and her legs refused to acknowledge her commands.

She watched transfixed as Vlad raised a gloved finger, lightly tracing her suddenly dry lips. It was like she was under hypnosis, her body reacting only to his touch. He leant forward, his silky strands brushing against her face, as his cool breath fanned her heated face.

It felt as if time itself had stood still, waiting in bated breath. Her heart was beating erratically in her chest. Just as she was about to grab his arm- not exactly sure whether to push him away or draw him closer, he stepped back dropping his hand.

"The next time I kiss you..."He murmured with grin, "I want you to beg me to do it."

Then the bastard had the nerve to turn on his heel and leave her standing there, her lips slightly parted and eyes wide.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note:** Still no Beta... so mistakes?...yeah I own those.

IIII

"Oh," Sarah said as she sat back in her chair, a thoughtful look on her face.

"Oh?" Integra asked working not to let her frustration show, but the girl was slow at best. She never seemed to be hurried at all, never mind that she worked at a busy Police department, "SO?" Integra prodded when the girl looked off into space.

"So," Sarah began as she tapped a pen against her chin, "He probably won't be coming in today."

Integra blinked. She'd come in today determined to put the past behind her, she'd planned to be pleasant and professional. Today she and Vlad would actually tackle that stack of paper work that was piling up, because it seemed they spent more time arguing over their mutual attraction than doing actual work.

Integra didn't want to be fired simply because she was more informed about her partner's masculinity than the case she was supposedly working on. So when she came in early and found he was missing, she'd assumed he was probably running late. An hour later and she began wondering if maybe he'sd gotten a lead, so she tried calling him- no answer. Now two hours later she was simply peeved and determined to get to the matter at hand.

Only to find that Sarah wasn't just a secretary but she was obviously a psychic too. Because rather than give her facts, the girl was practicing her 6th sense.

"What do you mean he won't be coming in?" she asked irate, "Is he sick?"

Sarah shook her head, but even that took twice as long as a normal person. "He's just not coming in... he does this sometimes," she answered with a shrug, her pen dangling in her hand.

"Out of the blue?" Integra asked baffled.

"Look lady, it's not like I jot down absentees and draw line graphs to measure their consistency okay," Sarah said with a huff. "You're a detective aren't you? Maybe you should go investigate or something."

A tick began just below Integra's left eye, "If only you'd use this wide scope of knowledge 20 minutes ago," she gritted out, mentally forcing herself not to lose her temper all together. "Now can you give me his address?"

Sarah looked decidedly sour, "I'm not authorised to do that," she deadpanned.

"How about I shove that pen down your throat, are you authorised to endure that?" she asked calmly.

The young woman gaped at her before she jotted down an address at the speed of light, "but it's you're funeral," she warned, tearing off the note with the address.

Integra snatched it out of her hands. "I'll take my chances," she said before she spun around.

/

Integra walked down the corridor, checking again the apartment number.

Apartment 666.

She'd wondered whether it was a joke at first, but the shady security guard that let her in- without so much as asking for identification, had assured her it was on the 3rd floor. She came to a stop before the door, 666 in gold lettering.

Straightening her shoulders, her one had resting casually on the bud of her gun she shook off the chill that ran down her spine. She hunted vampires at night- superstition came with the trade. She pressed the doorbell but it wasn't working so she knocked.

After a few minutes with no answer she knocked again, louder. Again no answer.

She frowned and was about to give up all together when the door swung open, revealing a dishevelled looking Vlad.

He stood, dressed only in slacks sans a shirt so his chest was bare to her eyes. His hair stuck up in odd ends with bangs over his bloodshot eyes and morning stubble darkening his jaw. Integra would be lying if she said the look wasn't all that appealing. But she mentally gave herself a kick before she did something totally unlike her and openly leered at him.

She was discovering all sorts of new things about herself lately. She mused as she glanced up at Vlad, not the wispy hairline creeping up towards his belly button.

He had a frown on his face and his lips were downturned, Integra had the feeling her visit was not welcome.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, it wasn't rude but it was far from polite either.

She decided to let it slide just this once.

"Well it's already 10:45 am," Integra remarked coolly, glancing at her wristwatch more for his benefit than her own. "Shouldn't you be asking yourself that question?"

Vlad glared at her before he unceremoniously shut the door in her face. Integra stood for a moment utterly shocked before the rage set in and she grabbed the handle, swinging open the door, "How dare you!" she exclaimed.

"Take one step forward and I have the right to shoot you for trespassing," Vlad warned her.

"Then I guess you'll just have to shoot me," Integra growled as she walked over the threshold, determined and unwavering.

So much for their 'truce'. She mused dryly.

He glared at her before he seemed to cave. "Fine, but stop that insistent shouting," he said as he walked off.

Rather than remain at the threshold Integra followed behind him taking note of the Bachelor pad. The place was quite spacious. It was an open plan with a platform at the other side of the room housing a ridiculously massive unmade bed. The bed looked like something straight out of the Victorian era and Integra found herself wondering how comfortable it was, before she gave herself another mental kick.

Her bed practically looked the same! She admonished herself as she glanced away from the bedroom setting taking note of the huge French windows leading out a balcony instead.

There was a kitchenette on the one corner with one side of the wall lined with an antique bookshelf, brimming with books. A sleek leather couch facing a fully equipped entertainment unit adorned the centre of the room. The apartment was styled with whites, blacks and splashes of red and silver. Everything looked expensive... especially for someone on a Detective salary...

Integra followed him into the kitchenette, noting the haphazard state it was in, in contrast to the rest of the apartment.

Her eyes fell on the bottles littering the table and parts of the countertops. Either Vlad threw crazy parties or he had a serious drinking problem.

"You're drunk," she remarked dryly.

Vlad walked over to the coffee machine and poured its contents into a cup before he answered, "No, I was drunk...past tense."

"So you didn't attend work because you're nursing a hangover?!" Integra demanded.

But before Vlad could reply a black mass of fur bolted into the room, nearly running her over, as it came to stand by Vlad, its tailing wagging in anticipation. The dog if you could call it that, was huge, black and with red eyes. How on earth did she miss that? Integra wondered bewildered

"What breed is that?" she asked, watching it for any sudden movements.

"This..." Vlad began as he bent over to scratch the mutt behind the ears with the one hand while the other held his cup, "Is Dracula."

"I didn't picture you for a Stoke fan," Integra mused.

Vlad took a sip from his cup, "I'm not, the man has all his facts wrong," he said with disdain before he straightened up, "So what brings you to my humble abode?"

"We have a murder case remember?" she reminded him.

"Vampires hunt at night, Miss Wingates," Vlad said dryly. "And today is my day off."

"We don't have off days."

Vlad chucked down the rest of his coffee before he dropped the cup into the sink adding to the dishes already piled inside, "I do," he said brushing past her.

The man was beyond difficult. Growling and trying to ward off the headache coming Integra marched behind him.

"Can't you even pretend to be easy to work with?" she demanded behind him.

Vlad paused and turned, "Look Miss Wingates, I work alone," he stated and raised his hand before she could speak, "But I've allowed you to work alongside me, which is more then I usually allow."

So much for having underestimated her and all that crap about apologies. He'd done another 180 on her and she wondered if the man was schizophrenic.

"It is not for you to allow me anything." She began angrily before she spun on her heel. She wasn't going to baby him. "So continue to nurse your hangover. Some of us have **work** to do." She said over her shoulder.

"Integra, Wait!"

She paused, back turned to him.

"Give me ten minutes to take a quick shower and get dressed."

Integra remained silent.

"Well?" Vlad asked.

"You have 9 minutes and 50 seconds left."

He chuckled, "Help yourself to..." he trailed off."Anything really just stay away from the refrigerator."

Integra huffed as she turned back to regard him, "Why?" she asked even though she had no intention of familiarising herself with his apartment let alone his refrigerator.

He smirked at her, "It's my Pandora's box," he answered cryptically.

"What you got, a dead body in there?" she asked rolling her eyes.

"Maybe."

She narrowed her eyes at him, but he laughed before trudging towards the raised platform that served as the bedroom.

"I can add comedian to your... your... your..." Integra spluttered her mind had ceased function and she'd suddenly forgotten what she was about to say, "What are you doing?!" she demanded instead her shrill voice eliciting a bark from the suspect looking mutt.

Vlad paused, his fingers resting on his thighs where he'd been busy sliding off his pants, "What?" he asked her. The bastard even looked confused.

"What?!" Integra exclaimed praying to the gods that the heat she felt on her face was not a blush. She hadn't blushed since she was thirteen! "You can't just disrobe in front of me!"

A grin spread across his face, "Are you kidding me?" he asked her amused. "You're not that much of a prude surely?"

She seethed at the 'prude' remark. "No, but you said you'd respect my person!" she snapped.

"When was this?"

If her face wasn't red yet it was bloody crimson now. "When you...," she paused, cleared her throat refusing to be intimidated. "When you tried to kiss me yesterday."

He arched an eyebrow at her. "Tried to kiss you?" he echoed. "Miss Wingates, I either kiss you or don't... there's no in between here."

"Oh aren't you just the smart ass," she bristled, annoyed he thought he even had such a discretion in regards to kissing her, "you let a guy kiss you twice and all of a sudden he thinks he has some claiming rights," she muttered crossing her arms over her chest as she looked away from him.

"So you admit it was consensual," Vlad mused aloud.

Integra spun back to glare at him. "You are the most ill - hey!" she exclaimed breaking off her rant. "Would you stop stripping for one minute?!"

"Close your eyes if it's bothering you so much," he said maintaining eye contact as he eased them further down his hips.

For her part Integra managed to drag her eyes away, boring holes into the book case instead. "You have 5 minutes left," she growled out.

She could hear his laughter before it was cut off by the closing of a door, she suspected he'd stepped into the bathroom.

Heaving a sigh she perched herself on the edge of the couch. "Is there no limits to the man's seduction?" she wondered.

She was searching for her packet of cigarettes when she felt a chill, from being watched, run down her spine. She spun around, eyes wide, only for her eyes to land on the dog. She'd forgotten all about it, but now it sat on its hunches staring at her. Well it felt like it was staring at her.

She swallowed thickly as her grip on the holster of her gun tightened. _You're being ridiculous_. She mentally berated herself as she looked away.

Yet her grip on her gun didn't ease and she kept the dog on her peripheral vision, "I wouldn't try anything if I were you," she muttered just in case it needed to be said.

/

~For T.D.


	10. Chapter 10

IIII

"This isn't exactly my idea of a second date," Vlad remarked dryly.

They where currently trespassing in an old and crumbling manor, were illegal experiments were allegedly being conducted. The house was closed off, but there was reason to believe the root of the problem was vampiric in nature.

They'd entered from a back entrance and were carefully making their way down a dark and dusty passage.

Integra flicked her torch to his face. "Shouldn't there have been a first date to constitute a second?" she asked him. Her partner was currently eating as if undisturbed by the musty smell and darkness.

Vlad paused to swallow before he replied, "Well I took you out for coffee."

"That wasn't a date," Integra rebutted. "And what are you eating?" she asked annoyed.

"A hotdog of course," He replied with a smirk.

"Couldn't you finish that before we entered the castle?" she asked slightly exasperated, "And really a hotdog...of all things to put in one's mouth..."

"I have something you can put in your mouth," Vlad teased.

Integra shone her flashlight before her, away from his leering face. "Why does everything have to be sexual with you?" she asked.

"Sexual? Aren't we getting ahead of ourselves?" Vlad asked bemused.

"You're incorrigible," Integra muttered.

Vlad chuckled besides her, "Says the woman who came to accost me in my own home, when I was vulnerable."

Integra scoffed, "You vulnerable?"

"Only with you of course," he replied near her ear, his breath tickling the skin behind her neck.

His words hung between them and because Integra didn't like the flutter in her chest they produced, she continued walking instead.

"Why do you do that?" Vlad asked her curious, after a beat.

"Do what?" she asked, feigning innocence.

"Clam up whenever emotions are being discussed."

Integra frowned, glad for the semi-darkness shrouding them. She didn't think of herself as cold, but there was no denying the fact that she was somewhat emotionally crippled. Even when she first dated Smith, she hadn't been like other girls. It was more out of curiosity and a desire to rebel against the decorum expected of her. And when she decided to end things, she hadn't felt sad only relieved. As if some weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

And since then, she'd resolved herself to concentrating on being the next head of her family and saw no desire of engaging in another relationship. She'd practically pledged a life of abstinence. And two months ago, there had been no indication that she might go back on her self imposed vow.

That is until she met Vlad, who infuriated and spurned her in equal measures. She didn't understand him, but couldn't relinquish the feeling that they were kindred spirits. She'd known him for a short time, yet he was already privy to her most hidden and secret emotions. He knew her rage, her dry humour and her ambition. Yet rather than be repulsed he seemed only to be more drawn to her.

He was a contradiction, an abnormally of sorts. His nature though disguised to be flirtatious and charming was far more cunning and calculative. She sensed a sinister aura about him, but this didn't hinder her attraction. Was she so dysfunctional as to be attracted to someone dangerous and unpredictable?

"Integra?" he prodded and she realised she'd been lost in her thoughts.

"Emotions can be one's biggest weakness," she answered slowly. She expected him to disagree with her, but he surprised her once more.

"I couldn't agree more."

She glanced in his direction, but everything was obscured by darkness so she couldn't make out his face. _What goes on in that head of yours?_ She wondered.

"Stop," Vlad said suddenly grasping her arm.

Integra paused, but before she could question him he spoke, "There's something here."

"Something?" Integra scanned the area with her flashlight, finding only moulding tapestry and dust covered statues. Then she felt it, a cold shiver down her spine as if someone had walked over her grave. She freed her hand from Vlad's hold and grabbed her gun.

"The passage splits in two ways further down," Vlad said.

"I'll take the right," Integra informed him.

"Then left it is," her partner quipped.

They split up and Integra treaded careful down her passage, her flashlight somewhat dimmed as not to give herself away. Even knowing that vampires were lurking about didn't seem to unravel her. She felt an eerie calm and something else she couldn't quite describe. Missions on Hellsing duty often tasked her as an overseer than an actual participant. She only ever went in as a last resort or if unforeseen danger permitted her too.

This was different. She was right in the middle of the action and with no Com-link to call for back up, she was her only defence. She didn't mind it.

"Aren't we far away from home?" a voice purred behind her.

Integra swore under her breath and spun around, firing a shot in the direction she'd heard the voice.

"Not even close," a voice mocked now behind her.

"Do you intend to play hide and seek, monster?" she asked, turning back around.

"If I were to play such a childish game, wouldn't you be IT?" he taunted. "After all, you're the one at the disadvantage."

It was true of course, but Integra refused to let it unnerve her. "I'm the hunter that makes you _the hunted_." She said casually.

She was trying to pick up on any sounds so as to help her locate the vampire. But he was using the shadows to his advantage and as if it wasn't bad enough her flashlight suddenly went out, taking with it the last vestige of any light she had to her advantage.

She cursed under her breath as she used one had to rattle it back to life but to no avail.

"From the sounds of it, it looks as if shrouding yourself wasn't part of your plan?"

"No, it wasn't," she admitted. "But that changes nothing, I don't need to see you in order to put a bullet in your head."

She heard a laugh to her left. "My my, how confidant we are," he mused.

"But you forget," suddenly he was right behind her, cold fingers wrapped around her neck. "You're reflexes are still very much human."

The urge to struggle was there, but Integra knew to do so would only use up her strength and shift more power to his advantage. So instead of trying to grab his fingers, she twisted her arm and pressed her gun to his side. "It would seem amnesia is in the air," she managed between her constricting air passages before pulling the trigger, "You've forgotten about my gun."

The hands around her, renounced their hold as the vampire was sent curtailing backwards. Integra held her bruised neck with one hand, the other still holding the raised gun. Unfortunately she couldn't make out where he'd crashed too.

"Silver bullets, aren't you just the smart one," the vampire spat. "But no matter your gun, you still can't see me!"

He grabbed her arms, slamming them to her sides. Integra swallowed a curse as he nearly dislocated her shoulder.

"I owe you one, you know," he said conversely. "You killed my brother."

"Your brother?" Integra asked trying to wiggle her arms free from the vice like grip he had them in.

"Does the name Jan Valentine ring any bells?"

"Maybe," Integra began. "But you can't fault me for not keeping a register of all the undead vermin I kill."

"You bit-"

"You will not believe what I found," a voice boomed merrily from down the passage, just as light flooded the area around them.

Integra had to blink to adjust to the light. From over the vampire's shoulder she could see Vlad, he stood there grinning like an idiot.

"Turns out the main switch had been pulled down," he continued, "Can you believe we were walking around the pitch darkness for nothing?"

He folded his arms over his chest. "Ah what a pickle you've found yourself in, Integra," he remarked casually.

She glared daggers at him, her arms nearly numb from the restricted blood flow. The vampire, a tall pale man with blonde hair and glasses, relinquished his hold by shoving her to the side. He turned to Vlad.

"You!" he hissed darkly.

"Yes, I found the main switch no need to thank me so passionately," he said lightly.

"Thank you?" the vampire gritted ou. "You bastard, I should tear your legs and chop them into tiny pieces!"

Vlad's eyes widened before he leaned over to ask, "How tiny?"

"Bastard!" the vampire cried before he leapt forward.

It was all a blur to Integra, who had recovered her footing and stood watching. The vampire stood, a gun poised before Vlad's head. She was surprised the force hadn't knocked him over.

"Do you intend to shot me or count to three first?" Vlad asked, seemingly unfazed by the position he found himself in.

"Pretty cocky for a man who is about to die," the vampire hissed.

Integra debated with herself. If she shot him, there was a chance the bullet would pierce right through and straight to Vlad. She could kill him. But if she did nothing he'd surely die from the shot to the head aimed at him. Wouldn't he rather die from her bullet than some vampire?

"This coming from a man who is already dead?" Vlad asked. "Surely you see the irony in that."

She couldn't risk it. Not just because it was Vlad, because had it been a soldier from Hellsing she wouldn't have done it either.

"The only irony I see is the fact that the very woman you are trying to protect hunts the very thing you fear the most," the vampire spat out. "The very thing you-"

She heard the sound of gunshots, watched as the vampire was turned into a sieve before her eyes.

"Villains," Vlad began as he pushed the convulsing figure off of him, "Biggest flaw is their inability to resist a good rant. Could've finished me off before I cocked my guns if he hadn't taken the time to have a little chat."

He walked slowly towards her. "Are you okay?" he asked when he reached her.

"You didn't finish him off," Integra said around her sore throat.

"I knew I'd forgotten something!" he exclaimed with a grin.

"Very careless indeed," the vampire hissed, materialising feet behind Integra.

Integra swung around, eyes wide as they starred at the end of the barrel. This is it. She thought. _I'm going to die in some dingy abandoned building_. She could hear Vlad swear under his breath.

"I wouldn't take another step if I was you, Romeo," the vampire warned.

She could imagine more dignified ways of dying rather than being killed by a vampire wearing a white suit, who uses cheesy lines like that. It would be an insult to her paternal name. Integra thought as she kept her eyes glued to the gun.

"I detest that play," Vlad commented calmly. _Then again he wasn't the one who had a gun pointed at him._ Integra thought.

"Really?" the vampire asked. "And here I thought you of all people could relate to it."

Integra frowned, the more she heard the vampire speak the more it felt as if the two knew each other.

"Integra?" Vlad began, though he didn't even glance in her direction.

"Yes?"

"How fast can you turn?" he asked her.

"Don't be stupid, it's inconceivable that she'd be able to turn fast enough to dodge the bullet." The vampire said with a smirk.

"I agree, she can't," Vlad concurred. "But I'm a different matter all together... TURN!"

She barely had time to move, before she found herself being pushed to the side as the gun went off. She heard at least four shots, one of them sounded like it came from one of Vlad's guns. There was the stench of gun powder, a haze around them followed by silence.

Cautiously she picked herself up, hands grazed from the floor. Looking up, she found Vlad standing before her, his back still turned away from her. The vampire having become ash on the floor.

"I thought you were kidding," Integra said. "That time you said you could outrun a bullet. I thought you were kidding."

She stood up, brushing her hair back, "Who are you?" she asked bewildered.

"I'm just a bird of Hermes," he replied softly.

Integra frowned. "What?" she asked confused.

He turned around and that's when she saw the blood. Her eyes widened and she strode to his side, grabbing his arms as it looked as if he was about to kneel over.

"You idiot!" she berated him as she caught him under his arm before he stumbled to the ground.

Vlad grinned, which in his current condition was quite remarkable, "You aren't much of a lady, Integra," he teased her."You don't call the man that just saved your life an idiot."

"It would have caught my arm," she hissed as she tried to move forward with his added weight.

"You don't know that for sure," Vlad said calmly.

She stared at the crimson liquid seeping through his white shirt and spreading over his middle. She wasn't a doctor, but she'd seen enough injuries to know his was severe if not fatal.

"We need to get you to the hospital," she said using one hand to try and locate her mobile. _Damn this coat and its million pockets_! She thought.

"No!" Vlad blurted, his right arm that had been hanging limply on his side suddenly clutching her coat.

"What?" she asked startled by his outburst and the fierce look he was giving her.

"No hospitals," he gritted out, his grip slackened as he inhaled sharply obviously in pain.

"Are you mad?" Integra demanded. "You're bleeding to death, you need emergency medical care!"

He was panting, sweat matting his thick hair to his pale face. He looked on the verge of collapsing.

"No, no hospitals," he repeated in between shaky breaths, eyes closed.

"You'll die!"

"I won't," he said slowly opening his eyes, "Trust me."

Integra was conflicted. He'd just taken a bullet for her, did she not owe him for that? But his eyes, they stared at her, begging her to trust him.

"Okay, where to then?" she asked, praying she wouldn't regret this.

Vlad gave her a tired grin, "Back to my place," he rasped. "Though when I'd imagined saying this to you, I'd envisioned under different circumstances."

"You're bleeding half to death and you still have energy to be lecherous?" she said in disbelieve, "What am I going to do with you."

"Nothing, you're stuck with me now," he said softly.

Her breath caught in her throat as he held her gaze under his heavy lidded eyes. His eyes were dark, almost black pools. Integra fancied she saw a flicker of red fire in them. He leant forward, his hand almost touching her face, before it fell to his side a hiss erupting from his mouth.

Integra tightened her hold on him, pausing in their wobbly walk and snapping out of her daze. "Are you okay?" she asked, hating how concerned she sounded.

"My attempt to kiss you failed miserably," he admitted warily.

"What happened to waiting for me to beg you?" she asked him with sarcasm.

Vlad cocked a wary eyebrow. "Did you not see me getting shot?" he asked her dryly, "A dying man has no time to be chivalrous."

She frowned. "I thought you said you weren't going to die," she reminded him.

"I'm not," he said. "But that doesn't mean I can't use it to my advantage."

Had he not been so deathly pale, leaning heavily on her she might have smacked him on the arm. Instead Integra rolled her eyes and continued their walk. A part of her relieved he was able to banter with her. A dying man didn't make quips and passes, right?

She glanced at him from the corner of her eye. His eyes were closed, jaws clenched as if channelling all his energy into moving forward. Even now, there was a stubborn air about his actions.

"Don't die," she told him.

He peered at her though one eye, a lazy smile on his face. "Is that an order, Miss Wingates?"He asked.

"You bloody well believe it." She gritted out.

/

"On the couch," Vlad said once they'd made it to his apartment. They had run into no one in the building and Integra wondered if Vlad had chosen it because it was so deserted.

"Wouldn't the bed be better?" she asked him as she helped him ease into the couch.

"Of course not," He gritted out, lying on his back. "I don't want any blood on the sheets."

She rolled her eyes, "Blood on your sheets is the least of your concerns." Integra glanced around the room, "Where do you keep your medical kit?" she asked.

Vlad who was breathing far too deeply for her liking, lifted his hand. "Bathroom cabinet," he said. "And the Bourbon is somewhere on the table," he added before she could ask.

Integra nodded and walked to the bathroom, she located the medical kit and then headed for the kitchen. Most of the bottles were empty but there was some that were still half full, she grabbed one of them and returned to Vlad.

His eyes were closed as if in slumber.

"You need to remove the bullet," he said.

"I know," Integra said as she rolled up her sleeves. She sat on her knees before him and opened the medical kit. She located a small scalpel underneath wads of bandage rolls.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Any more ready and I'm bound to be dead," he quipped.

Ignoring him, she rolled up his shirt careful not to agitate the wound on his side. The skin looked as if it had gone through a shredder. What kind of bullet tore into flesh like this? She wondered as she sat with the bottle of alcohol open and over his wound. Fortunately it wasn't very deep even with the bullet wedged in the skin tissue.

"Integra," Vlad hissed as if to urge her into action.

She didn't need any further prompting and carefully tipped the contents over the wound. Vlad didn't even flinch, she figured he was numb from pain by now. That or he was delirious.

She worked quickly, deftly, using the scalpel to scoop out the bullet. _Silver_? She frowned as she sat it aside.

"Integra?"

"Hmm?"

She was searching for some thread and a needle to close up the wound. She was no Walter, but she did know how to stitch up a nasty wound.

"That's enough," Vlad said, a hand on her wrist, halting her.

"What?" she asked, "You have a gaping hole on your side."

Vlad sat up slowly, ignoring her protests that he was still bleeding. He stared at her for a long time before he spoke.

"Integra," he began, bloodied hands cupping her face.

Integra couldn't move, she sat motionless, eyes wide as she returned his stare.

"I have not been completely honest with you."


	11. Chapter 11

Vlad sat up slowly, ignoring her protests that he was still bleeding. He stared at her for a long time before he spoke.

"Integra," he began, bloodied hands cupping her face.

Integra couldn't move, sitting motionless, eyes wide as she returned his stare.

"I have not been completely honest with you."

_No conversation that started with such words ever ended well_. Integra thought. Was this going to somehow destroy the small hope she'd began to invest in Vlad? She, who feared nothing, suddenly wished that whatever he was about to say wouldn't be their undoing.

Maybe she was spending too much time with Seras, but there was a part of her that wanted this thing with Vlad to be more. That was willing to explore whatever this thing between them was. Or maybe it was past midnight and she was too exhausted, too overworked to care. She honestly didn't know.

"I did receive a call the morning I found you in Club M, but it was not anonymous," Vlad began carefully.

Integra wasn't expecting that and she couldn't help feeling that, that wasn't what he'd originally meant to say either.

But his words intrigued her nevertheless. He'd lied and she wanted to find out why. "What do you mean?" Integra asked.

"It was from a vampire, who calls himself Alucard," Vlad explained, his gaze trying to gorge her reaction. "I believe you are already familiar with him?"

Integra couldn't help but remember how she and the vampire in question had entered Club M. She doubted people got any more familiar than sharing a coffin.

"Integra?"

"The name sounds vaguely familiar," she said airily. After all it wasn't a lie. The name did sound familiar, because she did know its owner. "How do you know, this Alucard person?" she asked, shifting the spotlight from herself.

Vlad seemed to weigh his reply; she'd taken him by surprise it seemed. "I know he's dangerous," he said instead. "Not someone to be trusted. I've run into all sorts of dubious characters in my line of work, Alucard being the most."

No one knew this better than Integra. After all, she was the one who'd been knocked out and left vulnerable. The least the vampire could have done was leave her in her bedroom. Seeing how he'd practically made himself home in it.

Turning her thoughts back to the present, Integra realised she'd have to change the subject quickly. Vlad wasn't the decorated detective he was without being damn good at his job. The last thing she needed was him sniffing behind her own background.

"Your wound is clotting," she said, effectively changing topic.

"I've suffered through worse," Vlad commented as he took a deep breath.

_Was he playing along with some ulterior motive?_

Glancing at his wound, she wondered how he was able to withstand the pain. Now clean it didn't look as deep, but it still wasn't the type of injury one had, then proceeded to sit casually on the couch making conversation. There was something nagging her at the back of her mind, as if she'd forgotten something.

"Integra?"

She dabbed alcohol sodden cotton wool over the wound once more, before placing bandage patches over it.

"Promise me something."

It had probably been wishful thinking, hoping Vlad would just drop the Alucard thing.

Heaving a sigh, Integra looked up at him. "Are you in a position to be asking me that?" she asked, standing up. Her eyes searching for the gauze of tape she'd seen earlier.

"Stay away from, Alucard," Vlad said, gripping her wrist.

Integra freed her hand, located the gauze and turned back to him. "I can take care of myself," she deadpanned.

"I don't doubt that, but Alucard has an ulterior motive," he insisted. He made to rise, but Integra pushed him back, straddling his lap to prevent any more attempts.

"And you don't?" she asked, tearing off a piece of gauze.

He didn't reply. They fell into silence before, Vlad broke it.

"Is this necessary?" he asked amused.

It would seem she'd won the argument.

She snorted at his question, using the tape to close the wound. "Shut up," she muttered.

He chuckled, hands grasping her thighs, "I'm wounded and you're straddling my lap," he remarked. "If this isn't taking advantage of me then I don't know what is."

"I'm not taking advantage of you," she said as she ran her fingers over the edges of the gauze to insure it wouldn't peel off.

"Anyone ever told you, you look like Florence Nightingale?" Vlad asked with a grin.

"You're delirious," she remarked as she caught his chin between her fingers. "And none of my peers were alive during her time- so no." She added just as she made to get up.

"Stay," Vlad uttered, his hands holding her down.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "And what exactly do you hope to achieve holding me in this position?" she asked.

He smiled. "Nothing, "he answered pulling her closer so their chests were almost touching.

"Nothing?" she echoed doubtful. "Then why are we so close?"

"Shock is setting in, I'm practically freezing here," Vlad said, before adding, "And we both know, nothing cures shock faster than body heat."

Integra's lips twitched, but she was able to control the urge to smile. "Is that so?" she asked, her fingers tracing his jaw.

_What are you doing Integra? This is dangerous territory_! It sounded like her conscience, so she shoved it at the back of her mind.

"Yes," he practically hissed as the pads of her fingers fleeted over his lips.

Integra watched his Adam's apple bob, his eyes liquid as he stared at her. She ran her fingers over his thick eyebrows almost as if in a trance.

"Our partnership has been compromised," she mused, dropping her hands to his shoulders.

"That's not the only thing being compromised," Vlad quipped dryly.

Integra lips parted slightly as she felt cold fingers on her sides under her shirt. Her back arched away from the wandering hands, pressing her chest against Vlad's. She closed her eyes to allow herself a moment to think and collect herself. This proved difficult when peppered kisses rained down her neck.

Her fingers were digging into his shoulders. "You're injured," she hissed, his tongue darting around her jaw. She felt shivers run down her spine, while mentally trying desperately to get a grip.

"Are you going into shock as well?" Vlad asked huskily, gently nibbling her bottom lip.

"I-I-I..." Integra didn't even know what she was trying to say. What had his question been again? She wondered frantically.

"You're trembling all over," Vlad murmured, his breath on her lips.

Why wasn't he kissing her already? She wondered annoyed. He'd already gone this far, might as well finish it. She opened her eyes, staring down at him. He was smirking smugly up at her, eyes dancing with mischief.

"_The next time I kiss you... I want you to beg me to do it."_

_Bastard_. She thought darkly as she untangled herself from him. There were tiny beads of sweat on her skin and her clothes felt unbearably hot.

"It will take more than that to make me beg," she said frankly.

He chuckled. "In my current state, it wouldn't have been much of a victory anyways," he conceded. "But don't forget this injury is temporary."

She held his gaze.

"I do intend to set you aflame."

/

"Stop."

"I promise I'll be gentle."

Seras shoved hard, pushing her boyfriend off herself. "I thought we decided to wait until our wedding night," she said annoyed, as she sat up.

Pip groaned as he rolled to his side, back turned to her. "You decided that," he reminded her sullenly.

"Which you respect because you love me," Seras said earnestly. There was silence. Narrowing her eyes, she poked Pip on the side. "Right?" she pressed.

"Right," came the defeated reply.

Seras bit on her lower lip, nervously curling her toes. Perhaps she was being too hard on him? After all before dating her, Pip had been a self proclaimed womanizer. And now she'd practically made him a monk, granted a lecherous one. But a monk nevertheless.

Leaning over him, she dropped her chin on his shoulder. "Pip, is there anything I can do to cheer you up?" she asked.

"Pity sex?"Pip suggested hopefully.

Seras could swear that's all Pip ever thought about now. What happened to the charming man, who used to regale her with exciting stories about his many adventures?

She swatted his arm. "You're a pervert!" she accused.

"And you're cruel, Mignonette," the Frenchman pronounced as he sat up. Seras watched him slide of her bed and grab his jacket, searching its pockets before taking out a crushed cigarette box.

"You know I hate the smell of those things," she said, wrinkling her nose.

"I won't light it," Pip said as he sank into her armchair, the cigarette dangling between his lips.

"Pip?"

"Yes mi amour?"

Seras couldn't help the blush that spread to her cheeks. Pip certainly made it difficult for her with his charm and rugged looks. Integra and her mother didn't approve of him, but Seras was in love. He was like every girls fantasy come to life! He was good looking, had sculptured abs and not to mention that accent. How could she not fall for that? Especially when you factored in the hidden sweetness under the bad boy persona.

"What do you know of, Vlad Tepes?" she asked him.

Seras had been a campaigner for Integra to date again and she was happy to see her show an interest in a guy again. But she didn't know much about Vlad Tepes and like any good sister she wanted to make sure he wouldn't hurt her. Though there was little that could shake Integra, she wasn't completely invulnerable either.

Pip shrugged. "He's a detective," he replied offhandedly.

Seras narrowed her eyes, she could tell he was being evasive. "Pip?" she pressed.

Her boyfriend heaved a sigh. "You know my work is confidential, Seras," he said warily.

"So?"

"So, I can't tell you about it," Pip replied.

"I'm your girlfriend," Seras reminded him.

"Seras..."

"Pip," she echoed.

They held a staring contest for a minute, before Pip dropped his eyes. Muttering about enchantresses who used their beauty to get their way. Seras inwardly smirked in triumph.

"I don't know what you want me to tell you," Pip said honestly.

"Is he dangerous?" she asked practically. If anyone would know whether a person was dangerous or not, Pip would.

Pip opened and closed his mouth before stewing over her question for a while, before replying, "All men who carry guns are dangerous, Mignonette."

Seras frowned at his answer, it was vague and didn't reveal much. But sometimes getting the talkative Frenchman to speak about subjects he didn't want to divulge- could be as difficult as pulling teeth.

"If it helps, I think he has met his match in your sister," Pip said with a reassuring smile.

Seras returned it. "You're right, Integra is more than capable of taking care of herself," she said.

Pip grinned at her, a wicked glint in his eye. Seras arched an eyebrow, "What's with that look?" she asked.

"You're irresistible when you're in police girl mode," he said with what Seras knew to be his 'smoulder' look.

"I am a police girl," Seras reminded him. Doing her best to seem unaffected by the look he was giving her.

Pip stood up, walking towards her, "Which makes it all the sexier," he said, crawling on the bed towards her. "That uniform drives me mad."

Seras blushed furiously, but stood her ground. "No hands," she warned. "I mean it too- I plan on being pure until marriage."

/

Something had to be said about having lived for centuries. You learned things, mastered them and relearned them all over again. Right now, Alucard was learning patience anew. He was impulsive, as a creature usually ruled by his desires it was only expected. Yet now he had to tread carefully.

It was like playing chess, his fingers hovering over a certain piece yet knowing that if he chose wrong, he'd be forced to make that move and live with it. He couldn't afford to make a mistake.

Integra Hellsing was as fascinating as he'd always known she would be. Her drive was a force he found both enthralling and thrilling at the same time. And he'd expect nothing less from someone who had Hellsing blood running through her veins.

"_What have you done?" he demanded, shaking her shoulders._

_The nine year old girl, tried to shrink away from him, "Let me go!" she cried. Had he not been in his current state of mind, he'd applaud her bravery. She must have been scared beyond believe, but she didn't break down into sobs. Her tears of fright from when she'd first stumbled into his tomb had long since dried on her cheeks._

"_I doubt scaring her will help matters," the Other intoned. "What's done is done."_

_Alucard tore his eyes away from the girl, turning to the figure hunched against the wal., "Do you realise what she's done?" he demanded._

_The Other shrugged. "She's broken the bound between us and her family," he replied._

"_There is no us!" Alucard snapped, "There's only me... and she didn't severe the bound entirely."_

"_You no longer have to answer to Arthur," the Other pointed out._

_That was true of course, but now he was bound to a little girl. He was angry at the situation, but she had no idea that this would happen. And from the scream she'd emitted when she found him, she'd also been unaware of his existence._

"_It's simple you know," the Other said._

"_I won't let you kill her," Alucard said softly. She was just a child, a frightened one at that. He turned back to the girl, her blue eyes staring up at him. "But I can make her forget."_

And make her forget he had. He doubted Integra had any recollection of that night, 15 years ago. The memory if still there, was hidden deep within the recesses of her mind.

Turning back to the present, he sipped casually on his goblet, awaiting the approaching footsteps. The door behind him swung open, the light in the dimly lit corridor casting the shadow of the figure on the floor. He turned his chair with no effort and inclined his head to the side, a smirk marring his features, "It's been a long time Angel of Death."

The retired assassin did not return his smile, instead giving him a grimace.

"So you've returned, Lord Alucard," He said, hands folded behind his back.

Alucard shrugged. "You can take the dog out of the gutter, but you can't take the gutter out of the dog," he mused, swirling the contents of his cup.

"I see," Walter remarked, a glimpse of light reflected on his monocle.

"Tell me old friend," the vampire began. "How is Arthur faring?"

Walter remained stoic. "Sir Hellsing is in good health," he replied ever the faithful retainer.

Alucard chuckled darkly. "I care nothing for his health," he said honestly. "I meant about the position his dear daughter is in?"

There was a twitch on Walter's face, but he quickly regained his composure. "Position?" he asked with as much innocence, as one like Walter could get away with.

The vampire leant forward, eyes dark crimson orbs. "I never took you for an actor, Angel of Death."

It was Walter's turn to shrug. "I fear your cryptic words elude me," he said calmly.

Alucard sat back, folding his leg over the other. "Well it's only a matter of time now," He said, more to himself than the butler.

"Perhaps, but you seem quite confident of the outcome..."

"I am."

Walter nodded and turned to leave, but paused,. "Tell me Lord Alucard," he began, back turned to the vampire. "What happens when she doesn't choose you?"

_And Walter's senses haven't dulled at all_. Alucard thought, begrudgingly applauding the other man for using that card against him. It would seem that he, Alucard, had underestimated more than just Vlad. Would he never learn not to underestimate a formidable opponent?

But if there was one thing, he didn't need to relearn, it was victory. He'd lost only once before and swore never to lose again.

"Then I'll kill her," he said simply.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note:** Beta'd by **kelevra79, **to whom I am very grateful.

IIIII

Vlad could hear the water running in the shower. When he was certain she'd be a while, he made his way to the kitchen. _That fool, Luke Valentine, almost ruined everything with his blabbermouth ways. He should have disposed of him long ago._

Unfortunately he couldn't put all the blame on the vampire, his own conscience had nearly done him in. He released a haggard breath, fingers poking at the bandaged area on his side.

Silver bullets couldn't kill him, but they sure hurt like hell. It also didn't help having Integra so close to him. Her blood practically sang to something deep and primal in him. Too easily his logic wavered around her, as that stint with the cuffs had proven.

He rummaged through his cupboards, searching for the small cooler box. Ears still trained for any sounds, he opened it and grabbed one of the medical blood bags inside.

The wound had taken its toll on him and unlike Alucard he couldn't easily recover from it. He tore the blood bag open, wasting no time in chucking it down his throat. He could still remember the first time, after the incident, when he drank blood. He'd heaved it back up, his body finding it revolting. But he'd preserved because he had no choice.

Now empty, he took the bag and shoved it deep in his trashcan. Making a mental note to properly dispose of it in the morning. He hid the cooler and used brandy to wash the metallic taste from his mouth. He could feel his flesh burn as the wound began to heal.

"I made the right choice," he muttered, washing his hands and leaning against the counter. When it came down to it, he was unable to carry out what he'd planned. She'd gotten under his skin and this curse suddenly paled in comparison to having her.

Integra Hellsing was in his blood. He smiled sardonically at the irony of his statement. He could hear shuffling in the front so he went to investigate.

"I hope you don't mind, I'm still waiting for my clothes to dry," Integra said as she stood in one of his shirts. He'd never seen her look more uncomfortable than now. He had a feeling that if he offered to let her borrow pants too, she'd jump at the chance.

It would be the gentleman thing to do, fortunately for him he was no gentleman.

"Not at all," he said dismissively."If anything... it looks much better on you than it ever did on me."

Oh he'd done it. She looked miffed as she tugged uselessly at the hem. Seeing her lithe exposed legs like this, he wondered again why he'd let her stop them earlier. Sometimes he was too chivalrous for his own good. He thought warily.

"Perhaps we should tackle some of the case files?" Integra suggested.

Murder was the furthest thing on his mind right now, but he decided to humour her. After all he could use that as an excuse to make her stay longer.

"Of course," Vlad said. "Why don't you make yourself comfortable on the bed?"

The look she gave him was sceptical, boarding on mortification.

"The coffee table is still quite a mess and you've seen my kitchen table..." he said with a shrug.

She hesitated but eventually turned, perching herself rigidly on the edge of the bed. He disguised his chuckle with a cough as he went over to his desk, grabbing some of the files he'd been looking over. He'd already worked on most of them, but it couldn't hurt to go over them again.

When he returned, Integra sat with her legs crossed primly on the bed. She looked like she belonged there.

"Sure you don't want to move in for good?" He teased. "You look good on that bed."

"No," She replied curtly extending her hand out to him. He handed over a file to her before dropping the rest besides her.

Her walls were back up it would seem. He eased himself on the other side of the bed, leaning against the headboard to preserve the farce of his injured state.

Pushing his hair back, that was still slightly damp from the shower he'd taken before her- alone. His suggestion of preserving water by showering together had been met with a blank stare.

_What is it about you, that drives me to near distraction?_ He wondered his eyes flickering over her.

Integra must have felt his gaze, because she turned her head to him. "What?" she asked defensively.

Vlad smirked."I'm just watching you," he replied.

She narrowed her eyes. "Why?" she asked suspiciously.

"Is it a crime?"

She eyed him for a second longer before dropping her eyes back to the files spread out on the bed. "I guess not," she answered.

Vlad observed her further, from his position resting against the headboard, he only had a side view. She was hunched over the papers before her, glasses, he had no idea she'd been carrying with her, perched on her nose as she read with the utmost concentration.

There was no doubt about it, Integra Hellsing was magnificent.

"I thought you were going to help me with these?" the woman currently occupying his thoughts asked.

"You seemed to be holding down the fort effortlessly," he said.

She snorted. "Just because we're embarking into a relationship doesn't mean I'll let you slack off," she warned him, shooting him a glance.

"So you admit it's a relationship then?"

"It's definitely no longer nothing," she admitted, pausing to look at him. "But don't expect me to act like some love struck teenager around you."

He raised his eyebrows. "I wouldn't dream of it..." he drawled hiding his amusement.

She turned back to the sheets of papers. "And under no circumstances are you to fondle me at work," she added firmly.

"Anything else I should be aware of?" he asked in a teasing voice.

"Don't even think about trapping me in another storeroom with you."

He chuckled. "And here I was thinking we should make that storeroom our play house." he mused.

"I was never one for house playing of any kind," she deadpanned.

"That's because you never played with me," he said leaning forward, moving towards her. "Believe me I can be a lot of fun," He whispered into her ear.

Integra didn't even look at him as she pushed his face away from her. "The sooner you learn who wears the pants in this relationship, the happier you'll be," she stated.

"And pray tell, who wears the pants Miss Wingates?" he asked, sinking onto his uninjured side. More for keeping up the pretence than any pain on his part.

She smirked at him. "Me of course," she replied smugly.

"Oh?" he asked causally, trailing up a path on her exposed thigh with his finger. "It would seem the only one wearing pants here is me."

She slapped his hand away. "That's because I don't need literal pants to show that I own you," she fired back with a smirk.

The words went straight to his groin and he had to refrain from showing her just how equally he owned her.

"I believe you just flirted with me, Integra," He said instead, it was safer to tread on familiar territory before he lost control of himself.

"No I didn't," she denied with a frown. "I didn't even mean that."

"Actually I think you did mean that," he argued.

She glared at him and he met her gaze with his amused one.

/

Integra was a grown woman. She didn't need to explain why she was arriving after 3am in the morning. Especially considering everything that had occurred with Vlad had been practically PG... okay, maybe 16 years and up, but definitely not x-rated. The thought had crossed her mind.

Sitting on his lap, his hands moving sensually over her back and his lips on her skin, she even considered it. But in the end she wasn't ready to take that final step. It was happening too quickly and she felt she needed to get her footing back before plunging into the unknown.

And even though she couldn't help wonder how it would have been she didn't exactly regret her decision either. _Like she'd beg him._ She scoffed mentally.

So why then did she feel like a teenager coming home way past curfew? Heaving a sigh she stepped out of her car. This wasn't the first time she'd arrived home late, in fact there were times she'd trudged back after 7am. But during those times she'd been working or out on Hellsing business.

Technically she _had_ been working... no matter the constant distraction being dangled over her like some forbidden treat. _Forbidden treat_? Integra paused, before shaking her head. It was official she spent far too many Sundays watching horrid Soaps with Seras...

She gave her head another mental shake. "I'm an adult," she muttered under her breath. "I don't have a curfew hour."

Squaring her shoulders, Integra strode confidently into the mansion albeit quietly as not to wake any one up. She'd made it up to the first landing and was almost at her room when her father called out her name.

She nearly jumped, but settled instead for trying to calm her breathing before turning towards him. Her father looked haggard, leaning heavily against his cane as he regarded her.

"Father," She greeted, thankful her voice was calm.

"You aren't getting any sleep," Arthur remarked. "What's the point of tiring yourself out before you take over after me?" he asked.

Integra didn't much like talking about her eventual ascension to her father's position. It was a known fact that there was no retirement in their line of duty. Only death.

"Hopefully, I'll have a lot of time to rest in the next twenty years before then," she said with a smile.

They had their differences, only because they were so much alike, but it never changed the fact that her father was the most important person in her life.

He chuckled. "I doubt this old shell has that many years," he joked, but there was some truth in it. They both knew that his health wasn't what it always was. It was a miracle he'd survived death 15 years ago when he was bedridden and ailing. "Before I forget," Arthur said. "There are some things I have to go over with you."

Integra pushed back hopes of sleep. "Do you want us to go over them now?" she asked.

But her father shook his head, "No, it's late and I believe you have work in a few hours time," he said waving her off. "Go to sleep, Integra."

"Good night, Father," she bid him, before turning and heading for her room.

Once inside, she closed the door behind her, leaning against it as she used her other hand to switch on the lights.

"Of all things holy, what are you doing on my bed?!" she demanded, glaring down at the vampire. His ability to creep up on her was starting to get on her nerves.

Alucard grinned as he stood up. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you aren't happy to see me," he said.

She noted that he'd officially exchanged his leather ensemble for formal black suits. His white hair though, still hung down his back untamed.

"How very astute of you..." she drawled.

"What?" He asked innocently. "The last time we saw one another we were as thick as thieves."

Integra folded her arms over her chest. "Then you knocked me out," she reminded him in clipped tones.

Alucard rolled his eyes. "I placed you on the futon," he argued.

"I was working outside my police jurisdiction, I could have been suspended!" She snapped.

"Where you suspended?" Alucard asked.

She ground her teeth. "No, but that's not the point," she bit out. "I trusted you and you betrayed that trust."

His grin slipped off his face. "I made sure you were unharmed and waited in the shadows until your unit arrived," he said calmly. "Which you might have sensed had you not been involved in a lovers' quarrel."

That caught her attention and she regarded him coolly. "So you're spying on me?" She asked.

The air in the room had suddenly changed drastically. Integra could feel the tension like small needles prickling her skin.

"Spying is such a horrid word, Integra..." Alucard drawled. "I simply kept an eye on you."

"Tell me, Alucard," She began, doing her utmost to reign in her anger. "How long have you been 'keeping' an eye on me?" she demanded striding towards the vampire.

"From the day you were born," He said as he glided past her. "But I doubt that's why you're asking. You want to know if I'm lurking in the shadows when you're with your Sir Lancelot. Is that it, Integra? He asked, his tone mocking.

She spun around to face him. "You over step your boundaries, vampire!" She hissed.

"Ah, are we back to name calling then?" He asked, grinning though it didn't reach his crimson eyes. "If that's the case, I have a whole list of names for you... none of which you'd like I'm sure."

The anger she'd so carefully controlled erupted and she jabbed a finger furiously in the vampire's direction.

"Get out!" she snapped coldly.

He cocked his head to the side. "Make me," he taunted, walking steadily towards her, "I know you're gun is loaded so why not shoot me? I'll even stand still and let you aim for my head!"

Their eyes were locked in a deadly clash, until Integra broke contact first.

"Why does it bother you?" She asked quietly."Why does it bother you so much?" She'd never seen Alucard like this. Now before her, his red eyes glistening dangerously he looked exactly like the demon from her childhood nightmares. Yet it didn't make sense. Why would he react so badly over her growing relationship with Vlad? Unless... She met his gaze with her own piercing one. "Unless you're jealous," she said.

He threw his head back, his laughter echoing all around them. It was a miracle no one came rushing to her room. But she'd long since suspected Alucard placed some seal around them so no one outside could hear them.

"I have no time for such childish emotions," he said darkly, once his laughter had subdued.

"You're lying," Integra accused. "You're practically oozing that 'childish emotion'."

Alucard glared at her, his eyes flickering dangerously as he stared down at her. She knew they both knew there was truth to her words. Yet her victory was torn suddenly from her fingers when he advanced, faster than the human eye could see, and grabbed her shoulders.

Integra was positive he was going to strike her and was already measuring how she'd deflect it. But the blow never came, instead cold lips crashed on to hers. The kiss smouldering her from the inside out, it was like liquid fire. But also like snow on a cold winter's morning. It was Alucard and he was drugging all her senses.

All too quickly he tore his lips away, putting an end to the kiss. Her lips felt slightly parted and bruised.

He didn't even give her the time to retaliate before he spoke again. "Tell me, Integra," he rasped, fingers digging painfully into her arms. "How can I be jealous of something that is mine to lose?"

Than he was gone, leaving her still recovering from the shock, a hand on her lips. Lips, which for some unimaginable reason, were now trembling.


	13. Chapter 13

IIII

The kiss was unexpected.

But what was even more unexpected was her still erratic heartbeat, minutes after Alucard had done his notorious vanishing act. It was disconcerting that rather than disgust, she felt shock and something else. Something she was not quite ready to revisit in her mind.

Integra was still trying to wrap her head around the events prior, when a knock on her door interrupted her train of thought.

She smoothed her shirt and with a steadying breath opened the door. "Walter?" she didn't even try to mask her surprise at finding the aged butler at her door. Granted it wasn't uncommon for him to pop by to check on her, but it was the first time he'd done it at such a late hour.

"Miss Integra, I'm sorry to disturb you but you're sister has finally arrived," he said by way of explanation.

Integra frowned, "I wasn't aware that Seras had been gone," she said.

"Not Seras, you're other sister."

_She had another sister?_ Integra blinked to clear her foggy mind. _Of course she did! It's just she visited so infrequently that one tended to forget she existed. And hadn't she just the other day mentioned how much she missed her sister?_

"Of course, forgive me Walter I guess I am more tired than I thought," Integra said with a wry grin. "Is she by the landing?" she asked.

"No, she's actually in her old room, settling in," Walter answered. "But I do believe she'd like it very much if you were to see her."

Integra was already nodding, stepping out of her room. "I think I'd also enjoy that very much," she admitted. "I have missed her terribly..."

She found her sister, back turned facing the window almost as if waiting for her. When she heard Integra enter, she turned with an affectionate smile. "Sister, it's been too long," she said, walking up to Integra and enveloping her in a hug.

Awkwardly Integra returned the gesture. It was strange that she couldn't quite recall a memory of them growing up but she knew they were siblings.

"You look quite stunning, dearest sister," her sister continued once they'd pulled apart. Her green eyes looked her over, before she gave her another huge smile. "Let's have tea." She suggested, leading Integra to the table set out for them.

It was the oddest feeling, sitting opposite this woman she supposedly knew since birth yet unable to recall even the smallest memory. Integra felt like she was submerged underwater, her movements where stiff and she had to fight off the desire to fall asleep. She'd been tired of course, but this fatigue seemed to sap all her strength, so much so that she spilled her tea repeatedly when she made to put the cup down.

"Everything alright sister?" her sister asked, the syllables sliding over each other smoothly. She was regarding Integra intently, that secretive smile still on her face. "You look awfully tired."

"I am actually," Integra agreed, the words spilling out of her mouth before she could give it much thought. Her head was filled with cotton and when she blinked to try and clear it up; her sister was standing before her- one hand tilting her head to the side.

"You should rest," her sister implored, her gaze no longer that of family affection but of hunger.

Something about her look, especially the smile made Integra uneasy. If only she could clear the cobwebs in her head. Perhaps a small nap, just enough to give her energy. But something told her that to sleep would be the worst thing to do. So she fought against the pull and tried to stand, but her legs felt heavy. She couldn't even feel the fingers curled around the cup handle.

Her sister leaned in, her face inches from her own. "I've waited a long time for this, Sister," she purred, her other hand gripping Integra's shoulder.

"I don't have a sister," Integra muttered and she knew the truth of her statement. Besides Seras she was an only child. "Who are you?" she asked, but she could still not move.

"It doesn't matter," the woman said, her voice almost soothing if not for the fangs peeking out her lips. She leant over, sliding a cold tongue over Integra's throat. "Relax, sister this will all be over soon."

/

Alucard paced the length of his chambers, every now and again pulling at the hair tangled around his hand. The length was impractical really, but to change it would serve only to make evident the resemblance between him and Vlad. Oh how he loathed that being right now! It was absurd of course seeing as once not so long ago they had been one entity.

Now they were...? Well they weren't completely two single beings. That would be impossible. But what did tie them together was proving to be the one thing that could destroy both of them -Integra.

He rolled the name around his tongue for a bit, enjoying how its utterance served to remind him of the taste of her mouth. He could do without the traces of tobacco of course, but the essence that was purely Integra could be his undoing.

It had not been his intention to kiss her. To be quite honest, he'd never planned for their relationship to be anything but platonic. Entanglements with humans tended to be his biggest downfall...e.g. his past exploits that had lead to his imprisonment to the Hellsing family. So no, it had never been his intention.

After all it was one thing playing with her, testing her and helping to shape her to be worthy to be his master, another thing completely to blur the line between Master and Servant.

But he didn't regret the kiss.

How could he when he'd felt more alive in that single moment than he had in his entire undead life? He felt reawakened, the hunger for battle ebbing into his senses, the need to devour his master...

Talking about devouring, wasn't his dinner late this evening? Admittedly, he was now residing in the basement levels against Arthur's wishes, he'd thought Walter at least understood the need to provide him with blood bags .Usually the Angel of Death would be stalking down the passages, a sour look on his face but he'd have the goods.

You could say a lot about his old comrade, but tardiness wasn't something he did ever. Alucard could go without drinking blood, but it was the principle of the matter. So he had no choice but to go and demand to be fed.

He phased through the walls leisurely. A week ago he'd stumbled upon some poor, exhausted maid and she'd nearly had a heart attack when he'd stepped through the wall. It turns out Betty, was her name, she was really an aspiring actress who was just working at Hellsing until something better came along. They'd had a lovely chat and maybe he'd visit her again later.

Get a woman's perspective on the whole Integra situation perhaps?

Walter was not sleeping as Alucard had expected him to be, which was unfortunate. He really did enjoy scaring people. It never worked on the old butler of course, but the planning was still exciting even if the execution was anticlimactic.

"Angel of Death," Alucard greeted, flashing the man a grin. "I'm surprised you're still up. I would have thought you were heavily asleep, fatigued...seeing as you forgot to drop off my meal."

Walter didn't speak, instead he seemed to frown deeper, staring intently at his hands.

"Have I come at a bad time?" Alucard asked sarcastically. "Interrupting your fascination with you manicured hands?"

He almost thought Walter wouldn't reply, so long the silence after his questions, but the butler cleared his throat and glanced up at him. "Forgive me, but where you speaking, Lord Alucard?"

It wasn't the question per say that alerted him something was greatly amiss, it was the vacant look in Walter's eyes. He was under some deep hypnosis. And just as he realized that his keen senses detected the presence of something evil.

Not evil like him, but definitely not something that should be inside the compound.

His eyes shot upwards almost as if he could see through the walls. Integra was in danger. He shot through the walls, his mood darkening the closer he came. Someone was on his territory, attacking his master. The act was unforgiveable... not that he was much of a forgiving being to begin with.

He materialized into Integra's childhood room, his eyes immediately falling on the scene before him. Integra trapped under Bubbancy, as the life was seeping out of her. On occasion he'd find his fingers curling almost as if they expected his guns to materialize within them. The feeling usually made him miss them. But there was no time for nostalgia as he leapt onto Bubbancy finding satisfaction in tearing her apart with his bare hands. Blood splattered around them, covering them before turning into dust.

Alucard grabbed Integra's limp form, running frantic eyes over her person. She was in a critical condition and he did not have an enough time to consider alternatives. She would surely despise him for this, but it would save her life.

He dipped his head, his lips brushing over her slightly parted ones. Using his fang, he lightly nipped at his tongue. Blood slowly oozed from the cut, as his tongue sort entrance into her mouth. She tried to fight it of course, weakly clutching at him but he held firm. Kissing her until she'd swallowed enough blood to heal her wound.

He eventually ended the kiss, pulling reluctantly away as Integra gasped for air. Her breathing was still laboured and her skin cool to the touch, but he had no doubt that she was on her way to recovery.

Gracefully he stood up, Integra clutched to his chest before phasing through the floor.

/

Integra's mind was like a fuzzy cloud. For a mad second she thought she was still under the spell...

She'd been under a spell! Her eyes flew open with the realization. Where was she? Had she been turned into a mindless ghoul? She didn't feel like a mindless ghoul...her right hand flew to her neck, searching the skin but finding it smooth if not a bit crumbly.

Her eyes narrowed as she rubbed her fingers together, a red dust falling onto her lap. It was blood. Was it her blood? Her thoughts clearer she realized she was lying down. How did she get here? She wondered as she cautiously sat up only to have her eyes bulge. She was in a bloody coffin!

"You're awake."

The voice had come from her left and it was distinctively familiar. She turned her neck, eyes landing on the unmistakable figure of Alucard.

"Where am I?" she demanded, remembering how hours early he'd kissed then left her abruptly. He'd crossed a line.

He smirked, waving a hand dismissively around the practically barren and dimly lit room. "This is my chambers," he answered.

And she was in his coffin. She deduced. But before she could dwell on that thought she remembered she'd been under a form of hypnosis, than subsequently attacked."What happened?" she asked, if he brought her here, he must have found her before anyone else.

"Exactly what you remember."

"My memory is so clear, that's why I'm asking for elaboration," Integra said snidely. Alucard was being cryptic which meant he had something to hide. "And why am I not well...dead?" She questioned further.

The vampire gave an audible sigh, crossing his legs before speaking. "You were attacked by Bubbancy, one of her specialties is a form of hypnosis over her victims. You aren't dead because I saved you."

"Some filthy creature entered my house, manipulated my thoughts and those of everyone she encountered- just to kill me?!" Integra bristled.

"I believe she wanted to turn you into a ghoul," Alucard said.

"But I'm not a ghoul?"

He shook his head.

"But how?" she asked, rubbing the skin where her wound should have been.

Alucard seemed conflicted and her suspicions grew. He knew something.

"I'm not a vampire?!"

"No... You are still very much alive," Alucard answered, slowly.

"Then what?"

"I gave you my blood."

A beat passed, then another. A tense silence permitting the air.

"You what?" Integra's barely controlled voice demanded.

"It's not permanent," the vampire said defensively.

"I don't care whether it's permanent or not!" she snapped. She wished she was standing, so she could grab him by his lapels and shake him, but she was stuck in this massive coffin. She also had a sinking suspicion that the only way to climb out without breaking her neck in the process, would be with the help of the vampire. That just made her even angrier.

But yelling wouldn't solve anything, it would make her feel better but it definitely wouldn't undo what has been done.

"What happens now?" she asked, her anger suppressed once more. "Does this_ forced_ blood donation have any effects?"

"There might be a small side effect, but completely negligible." He said dismissively.

"What will it do to me?" Integra asked frankly.

Alucard shifted in his chair. "It will do nothing to you...but," his voice trailed off as she gave him a sceptical look. "You might be inclined to do things you wouldn't normally do."

"What sorts of things?" Integra bit out.

"Sexual things," he answered after a moment of hesitation. "But it's only temporary once your body has fought off the foreign pathogen you'll be back to your old self."

"So basically I might jump the next person I run into." She deadpanned.

"Or vampire," Alucard quipped. "These things really don't discriminate."

She glowered darkly at him but he only smirked. He was enjoying this. "How long before I'm free of this?"

"A few days maybe a week, it varies."

That meant she'd be incapacitated for a day, two at the most. "Why didn't you just let me die?" Integra asked after a moment.

His eyes held hers when he replied, "That... was never an option."

She felt almost bare under his gaze. There was something there; deep behind the easy cadence he often displayed that made the hairs on her arms stand up. Not for the first time, Integra reminded herself that he was unnatural, and not human.

A long silence prevailed between them, before she spoke again, "I still feel like myself."

It was easier to turn back to the matter at hand then to delve into her troubling thoughts.

"That's to be expected," Alucard said. "It's a lot like a drug, at first you won't really feel it, but than your judgment will begin to cloud over, you are likely to run a temperature as well and-"

"I won't be able to control myself," she concluded, that was the most difficult part. Integra was all about control; it defined her in every sense. Without it, she was almost defenceless.

Alucard nodded.

"This could be dangerous," Integra murmured eyes downcast in contemplation.

"If I may make a suggestion?"

Her eyes lifted back to his face, "What?"

"Remain under my care until you've fought it off," he suggested. His face was blank and if she didn't know him, she'd think the offer was sincere, his intentions pure.

Integra scoffed, "Basically, hand myself over to a vampire when I'm at my most fragile?"

"What other choice do you have?" He asked her pointedly.

She had none really.

Integra clenched her jaw, crossing her arms over her chest. "You expect me to trust you?" she asked him.

Alucard shrugged, "I expect you to trust your judgment."

"The one that's probably already impaired by having your blood inside of me," she bit out.

"Perhaps but you hadn't consumed my blood when you returned my kiss."

She'd known the kiss would come up sooner or later. Would have preferred it to have been under her own terms, when she wasn't vulnerable and still reeling over her attack.

"Relax, Integra... you're far safer here with me than anywhere else," Alucard assured her.

"Said the wolf to Little Red Riding Hood," she muttered darkly.

**End note:** Alucard's coffin, I'm not sure but I could have sworn it differed in the anime from the Ovas-don't have time to confirm this. If not, then let's pretend it's on a raised platform.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note:** A huge thanks to the reviewers! And also **Kelevra79 – **who's an unbelievable help.

IIII

"Was that Vlad again?"

Seras nodded as she turned away from the phone and plopped down beside Pip. They were currently watching one of her favourite movies, Gone with the Wind – her boyfriend's way of trying to distract her from the more pressing problem.

That is, Integra's sudden disappearance. It was 28 hours since she'd last seen her and would probably be just as frantic as Vlad if she hadn't found Integra's hastily scribbled note. It had said that she would be gone for a few days, that not to worry and expressly asked Seras to not tell Vlad.

"You think it's a lovers' quarrel or something?" Pip asked, putting his arm around her shoulders.

Seras sighed, "I seriously have no idea, and it's unlike Integra to just-"

"Disappear?" Pip finished for her and she nodded.

It was disturbing to say the least. Even Walter didn't know where Integra was and Walter knew just about everything going on in their family. Worse, between the two of them, they'd had to create two stories about Integra's disappearance. As far as Arthur and Cecilia were concerned Integra had been called away on an important investigation. Vlad was under the impression that she was down with a terribly contagious disease.

What was the name of this disease? Well Seras had no idea, you try coming up with a lie on the spot. It was safe to say the detective didn't buy their story.

And she was now of the opinion that Pip's impersonation of an ailing Integra had only confirmed his suspicions.

"This is a bummer," Seras moaned, throwing her hand over her eyes.

"I agree, this movie makes absolutely no sense!"

Seras glowered at her boyfriend. "I meant the situation, not the movie," she said. "The movie is brilliant."

"Of course, a classic," Pip said quickly.

He looked so adorably just then, trying to appease her; Seras had to give him a peck.

"What was that for?" he asked a bit surprised.

"Do I need a reason to kiss my boyfriend?"

"Of course not! Kiss away, _mon chére_."

/

It could have been days, weeks... months even. But Integra knew it had only been hours. She clenched her teeth, fingers digging into the cold cement floor as she sought some relief from the burning that had engulfed her body. At first she'd refused to take off her clothes, but as the hours rolled into the other and flames licked insistently at her skin she'd had no choice.

Now sprawled on the floor in a camisole and her underwear, she forced her heavy eyes open. The room was dark, with the only light source being a torch against the opposite wall.

"Alucard?" she called, voice hoarse and painful.

He was there in an instant, his cold presence a welcome comfort. "At this rate, you'll be free from it in another day," he assured her.

She could barely make out his features then and in her delirious haze could have sworn that he was Vlad. Why had she never noticed the resemblance? But before she could prod deeper into her mind another heat wave seemed to wash over her and she gritted her teeth.

Alucard's voice was floating soundlessly over her as she fell back into oblivion.

/

Food. He needed food. Not for him of course, but he was certain Integra needed to eat. When he'd left her, she'd been feverish and slightly delirious. The infection was slowly working itself through her system, but at a price. Food would give her strength.

He'd been lurking in the passages undetected for what felt like hours, but it was really only minutes. Finally he spotted the plum, petite maid strolling towards him carrying folded shirts. He waited until she was within reach, before pulling her through the wall and into the empty Tea room.

He clammed a hand over her mouth, silencing her scream. "Relax, it's me Alucard," he whispered. "Now if I release you, you better not scream." He removed his hand from over her mouth, stepping back.

She turned to him with big fearful eyes. "But I thought you weren't real," she stammered, the shirts now clutched in a death grip against her chest. They would definitely need to be ironed and refolded.

He smirked at her words. It was no surprise she'd thought that, after all she'd been somewhat inebriated when they first crossed paths. "Obviously I'm real," he said.

"But you walk through walls," she pointed out.

Her attempts to make sense of his existence were amusing, but this was not a social visit. Even now he felt the tug of the bond, pulling at him. "Look I'm not an imaginary friend, I'm a vampire," he told her firmly.

Her eyes bulked then, "Like Edward?' she asked hopefully.

"Who?"

"Edward, he is this-"

"Enough, I don't really care about him," he said cutting her off from her gushing. "I need you to prepare me a bowl of chicken soup."

"What?" she asked puzzled and a bit miffed at having her rant interrupted.

"Chicken soup," Alucard repeated, slowly and deliberately.

Her eyes narrowed. "What sort of vampire eats chicken soup?' she asked."Wouldn't that cause indigestion or something?"

Alucard missed the old days when young ladies weren't so bloody opinionated. "Let me worry about my digestion, okay?" he said.

She harrumphed. Oh she wasn't scared of him now. "I'm not a kitchen maid, I can't make soup for you," she told him. "You'll have to find Mary."

"Who the hell is Mary?"

"She's the kitchen maid of course, tall, with this obviously fake accent and-"

"Enough!" he snapped then. Betty abruptly stopped speaking, her eyes fearful again. He hadn't wanted to use this, but she really left him no choice...

"Just get me the chicken soup or I'll be forced to disclose you're not so secret discretions to Walter," he said, slowly and deliberately.

Her heart skipped a beat. "What indiscretions?" she asked, feigning innocence.

Alucard gave her a pointed look. "I know about your trips to the wine cellar," he stated.

"I was cleaning!"

"Yes, you did cleanout those bottles," he agreed.

"Comeback in twenty minutes."

Alucard flashed her a grin, before heading for the basement. It was astonishing how even years later blackmail was still such an effective method for getting things accomplished. His good cheer though, dissipated when he entered his chambers. He'd known his blood had healing capabilities but had never actually given it to a human without turning them. Thus he'd only had an educated theory of the effects it could induce. Had he known - he might have hesitated.

Integra was sprawled on the floor, her under clothing damp from sweat. She was panting, eyes searching the room. He crouched besides her, pushing back the matted blond strands sticking to her face.

"Alucard?" she croaked out hoarsely.

"I'm here," he soothed, knowing his cool aura was a welcome reprieve for her heated skin.

"I feel like I'm dying," she said, somehow managing to sound sarcastic and contrite at the same time.

Her skin was hot to the touch. It would seem the soup would have to wait. He had to regulate her temperature and he knew how. Carefully he slipped his arms underneath her legs and neck, lifting her up. She was limp in his arms, having slipped temporarily back to unconsciousness. This was worrying indeed.

He carried her into his private bath, shifting her slightly in his arms to turn on the cold water into the clawed bath tub.

"What?" Integra asked, staring up at him through heavy lidded eyes. Her lips slightly parted as she took in deep breaths, her warm breath fanning his neck.

He forced himself to drag his eyes away from her appealing sight. "Ice bath," he replied curtly. It would provide a temporary relief and she'd be awake long enough to consume the soup. Carefully he placed her inside the filling tub. She didn't even flinch at the contact with the icy water, her head resting against the edge.

Alucard watched Integra almost as if in a trance. There was a slight sheen of perspiration coating her skin from the fever. More than anything he wanted to run his tongue over every inch of her, but he refrained. Holding himself in check as he kept one eye on the rising water and another on his master.

It wouldn't do if she slipped and drowned while under his care.

"Alucard?" she murmured and he turned his full attention back to her. "Join me."

Two words and he almost came undone. He knew it was the effects of his blood, but his body still reacted at the invitation.

Her eyes were glazed with lust, her under shirt clinging to her chest and awakening something primal inside of him. He knew this could happen and had thought he was mentally prepared to handle the situation when it arose. Only his conscious wasn't the thing her words had arisen. Apparently he hadn't factored his growing attraction to her when he'd made his gallant offer...

Integra hands slid up his arms making away with any resistant he might have had. He didn't move away, couldn't really, not even when she dragged his face to hers.

The kiss was wanton, drugging his senses. He allowed himself to be lured into the tub with her, water instantly soaking his slacks and shirt. Desperately they clung onto each other, lips capturing moans of pleasure. He sunk between her legs, grasping each thigh to the extent his fingers were almost digging into the flesh.

And anywhere her fingers touched his skin, they left a searing trail. And in that moment he knew, that should he allow it, Integra could be his.

_But she'd hate me afterwards_. It was that thought that made him pull away from her and slump to the opposite end. He could hear her heavy breathing, their legs somewhat tangled in the tub.

Water sloshed over the side, splashing onto the floor. He'd forgotten to turn off the taps.

"Did I do something wrong?" Integra asked, her eyes roving over him.

He chuckled humourlessly. "Oh believe me, you've done nothing wrong." He assured her. "If anything you're doing everything right."

She cocked her head to the side in confusion. "Then why did you stop?" she asked him, lust having revived her strength somewhat.

Through hooded eyes he watched as she sat up, her hands on either side of him as she leant over him. And what an enthralling image she made.

"Because you don't want me," he answered truthfully.

She straddled his thighs, her eyes narrowed. "I want you," she stated.

He smiled sadly, "Now, but not afterwards," he said.

"You're a vampire; shouldn't you ravish me without care of the consequences?"

He arched an eyebrow. "Interesting choice of words, but- what are you doing?!" he demanded suddenly.

Integra paused, fingers curled around the hem of her vest. "Seducing you, of course." Her reply was delivered in Integra's assured voice and almost had him fooled.

"Stop that!" he grabbed her hands, wrestling them to her side. Did she not realize what he was doing for her?

"On one condition."

"Fine... anything, just keep your clothes on!" he snapped.

"When this is all over, I want the truth," Integra said.

He started at her words and swallowed thickly, "Truth about what?"

But Integra had slumped forward, her eyes closed.

"Where good men perish," he mused aloud mirthlessly. He truly was damned. He thought as he relaxed the grip on her arms, moving her into a comfortable position in his arms. She fit as if she'd always been meant for him. For a split second he even imagined that his undead heart lurched at the thought. But he never could lie to himself. "I like to think I was good once..."


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note:** It wouldn't be much of a triangle if I only focused on one side of it, so that's why I took these last three chapters to work on the AxI part of the AxIxV relationship. Though, Vlad is coming back in the next chapter.

Thank you so much to my reviewers, honestly your words mean a lot. Due to other obligations I don't get time to reply to reviews often, but I do appreciate them. To my guest reviewers (13HellFES, Countness, chromaggia, Guest/s) thank you for your wonderful words, they keep me motivated! And it probably wouldn't be fair not to thank my ghost readers who've either faved/followed (or both) this story.

And of course **kelevra79**, who soldiered on even with a serious wrist injury to edit this chapter- couldn't be more grateful.

IIII

Alucard was a No Life King. Practically the last of his kind. He was fearsome, ferocious and deadly. What he was not - was a cuddle toy. That was beneath him and in any other situation he would have scoffed at the very notion of cuddling.

So no he was not one to cuddle. What exactly he was doing right now, well he himself wasn't quite certain either. He'd intended to take a light nap, you know just to rest his eyes after holding a nearly three-day long vigil. But the chair wasn't comfortable and he didn't even entertain the floor.

In all fairness he really had no choice but to slip inside his coffin and get the rest he deserved. And he'd been good, really good. Practically sleeping like the dead - no pun intended, when he'd been accosted. Yes, that was the right word. Accosted, by tanned limps and soft curves. His initial reaction of leaping out the coffin was thwarted when silver blonde hair was added to the mêlée. He so loved the soft locks tickling his nose.

In the end for both their sakes and because of the confined space inside his coffin he'd thought it best to simply lie there and endure this assault on his person. But his arms had begun to cramp and eventually he had to stretch them out a bit, perhaps curve them around the body beside him, that fortunately had fought off the fever. His unselfish and intelligent maneuver had resulted in a nice cozy and more importantly comfortable position for them both.

It didn't even fleet across his mind that if he had the desire to; he could easily dip his head to plant a kiss on Integra's slightly parted lips. Just a little peck really, nothing like the kiss from three days ago. He would not think about how easily he could have succumbed to her seduction, how her body had curved into his, her breath heated and-

Alucard's thoughts were interrupted when Integra's body suddenly tensed, her one hand clutching his arm. He surmised quickly that for humans waking up in the dark in a confined space could be unnerving if not downright terrifying.

"So you're finally awake?" he asked, keeping his voice light so as not to startle her.

She seemed to hesitate, her head lifting up from his chest and towards his voice, "Alucard?"

"In the flesh," he joked. "Though, if you don't mind your elbow is currently in danger of cutting off my air circulation."

Although she couldn't see him, her face was turned towards his voice. "I thought vampires don't need to breathe," she said, but she extracted herself from his body and leaned against the other side of the spacious coffin, that was no longer so spacious.

He cleared his throat before he spoke, "Indeed, but that doesn't mean I want to cough out my vocal cords," he said. "Mind you I can easily regenerate, probably even get myself an even better set... but it's such an unnecessary and boring task and- and, I'm rambling," he said that last bit to himself as he turned his body towards her.

Integra probably hadn't even heard him as she was busy pushing at the lid of the coffin and not making any progress. "This thing refuses to budge," she gritted out as she slumped back, breathing heavily.

He grinned. "It's as light as paper," he said, before stretching out his hand and giving it a light push. When it didn't latch open as expected, he gave it a more firm shove. The lid remained stubbornly closed.

"As light as paper, huh?" she drawled as she also added her hands to the pushing.

A few minutes later, an annoyed Integra and a baffled Alucard lay staring at the closed lid.

"Probably needs a bit of oiling," he mused aloud though he knew that not to be the case. His coffin like everything else of his, had after a time become an extension of himself. It refusing to open probably meant that subconsciously he had no desire for it to open.

Which was interesting if not amusing.

Unfortunately, Integra did not share his sentiments. "So basically we're stuck in this coffin?" she huffed.

He nodded, "It would seem so...honestly she's never done this before," he answered ruefully, as he ran a gloved hand lovingly over the interior.

"She?"

"Well of course, did you think it was a 'he'?" he asked. "That would be weird... masturbation could get a bit awkward." He saw her visible frown and a thought fleeted across his mind. "We should probably make the most of this opportunity," he added in a suggestive tone. "I never have been adverse to a little experimentation."

"You pervert," Integra accused, poking him on the chest.

"Oh that was nice," he purred. "Do it again?"

Integra grumbled something inaudible before she turned onto her back. A silence fell between them and Alucard was just about to make another lewd suggestion when Integra spoke up.

"I may have been delirious but I don't have amnesia," she began in a tight voice. "I was not wearing this particular set of clothing when I came here."

He'd expected that question to arise. "No, indeed you were not," he agreed.

"You changed my clothes?"

"If it makes you feel better I did it with my eyes closed." _Liar!_

"It doesn't," she bristled, smoothing the cotton as if to try and reclaim some form of her dignity. Which wasn't really helping matters as it only served to remind him of what lay beneath the light cotton tee.

Alucard gave himself a mental shake. He was really derailing into dangerous territory here...

So he decided to redirect his thoughts somewhere else, neutral ground perhaps. And seeing as they were both currently stuck he decided it was probably the best time to clear the air between them.

"Integra, about the kiss," he began. _Oh he was redirecting it somewhere else?_ He thought sarcastically. But before he could retract his words, Integra interrupted his train of thought.

"What about it?" she asked briskly.

He ignored her tone. "Well it happened, didn't it?" Oh he was truly putting on the charm now. He should probably stop while he's ahead. He thought sarcastically. _Honestly, shut your mouth you magnificent godlike creature!_

"And?" she prodded warily. "It was just one kiss, in some cultures it's like a greeting of sorts."

He frowned. Was it possible Integra had forgotten what happened in the tub between them? It wasn't as inconceivable as it sounded, after all for most of that duration she'd been delirious. Fortunately or unfortunately depending on how you looked at it. He on the other hand had been in his right mind. Most of the time...

"Had no idea you were so apt in multiple cultures," he drawled.

"Now you do."

A silence fell between them again after her statement, with both staring at each other until Integra finally broke it.

"You promised to tell me the truth."

_Oh that she remembers?_ Not how she'd seduced him in wet clothes with a heated kiss. That, mind you, would have tempted a lesser man. Then again he was hardly a mere man.

"Alucard?" She prodded, disrupting his train of thought.

"Ah that..." he began not exactly certain how to continue. There were so many truths and the last thing he needed was to reveal something she was not aware off.

She nodded, "Yes, I want to know how you ended up living in the basement of my house," she explained.

"It's a long and tedious story," he tried in a lazy drawl.

"Good thing we're both well rested then," Integra was obviously not about to budge.

He entertained the thought of telling her the truth. About the horrors he'd endured in the hands of her ancestors but for some reason he did not want Integra thinking of him as defenseless and at the mercy of a vengeful Professor.

Not only had that been a degrading period in his life but it was one he'd long since buried in the recess of his mind with the happy thoughts of Abraham eventually succumbing to death while he, Alucard continued to live. Though still burdened with a servitude to his descendants.

"I was bound to your family," Alucard said betraying no emotion. That bit of truth he could give to her.

"Bound, Like a type of blood binding ritual?" she asked, she didn't seem at the least alarmed. At most curious.

"Yes."

"But you said 'was' bound, do I take that you are no longer bound to the Hellsings?"

Alucard paused. It was a rather complicated situation- even Arthur did not know how exactly it came to be. He was bound, but not entirely. It all came down to the accident that had separated him into two entities. An unforeseen consequence caused accidently by Integra herself.

"Technically I'm no longer bound to the Hellsings, but I am somewhat bound to you," he explained.

She looked nonplussed. "How?"

"The only person who is privy of that is the one that first bound me," he replied with a shrug.

He left out the part about how the bond worked both ways for them and his connection to Vlad. Before he'd given her his blood to save her life, he'd been certain that he would reveal that information. But now he couldn't bring himself to tell her. What would it achieve in the end? She'd despise both of them and then what?

"What does this bond entail?" Integra asked. "The bond that binds you to me?"

The question had crossed his mind, but he had yet to find an answer. He knew he could not harm her, but whether that was the bond or his growing attachment, he could not be certain. But it did exist. After all when Vlad made contact with her, he'd felt it.

Yet her innocent question just begged to be used against her.

"Well not to put you on the spot, but..." his voice trailed off as he schooled his features."We are mutually obligated to satisfy _each other's sexual urges_."

She looked momentarily stunned, her eyes blinking as if coming out of a dream. But then she caught on and gave him a withering glare. "Do you enjoy making fun of me, vampire?" she asked.

"Yes, but only because you have such a brilliant mind," he answered truthfully.

She snorted. He'd found she had a tendency to brush off comments as if they unnerved her rather than please her. _Did he comment her to please her? Since when had he been concerned about pleasing her?_

Alucard was beginning to think shadowing Integra had perhaps not been his most brilliant idea. Especially when he realized he could probably write a convincing book on all things Integra.

"I can feel you, you know," Integra mused aloud. "In my head like a caress of sorts." She touched her head lightly as if to illustrate her point.

As intended his remark had effectively diverted her attention.

"Oh?" he asked, feigning surprise. He was well aware of this, after all his telepathy surpassed her mental awareness. He could feel her too and sometimes he honestly wished he wasn't privy to her thoughts.

"Yes," she replied. "Is that why I never doubted my trust of you?"

It probably wouldn't do to reveal that he'd long since engraved himself into her mind. Humans had a habit of overreacting when they found out about having had had their thoughts manipulated.

"I'd assume as much." It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't necessarily the truth either.

It seemed as if she wanted to ask him more questions but abruptly decided against it.

"How long was I out of commission?" Integra asked him instead.

"Three days," he answered promptly.

Although she was still alert, her easiness around him confirmed more of his suspicions about his blood in her. It had slackened some of her inhibitions, something she would not be pleased about when she finds out.

She arched an eyebrow, "That's a long time."

"Indeed," he agreed "I did manage to get you to eat a bit."

"You fed me?" she asked incredulous.

He shrugged. "You're human, you need food." He answered nonchalantly.

Even though she could not see him, her eyes searched the darkness as if trying to read his expression. Eventually she gave up, her eyes thoughtful. "Thank you, Alucard," she said softly.

He was surprised but he hid it well. "It was nothing, really," he said casually.

"I could have died, I think I almost did," Integra said. "Had you not intervened it is certain I would have."

"Good think I came then when I did," he quipped lightly.

"Yes and I know what I have to do."

"Integra, you don't have to offer your body as a sign of gratitude but if you insist-"

"Offer my body?" she cut in bewildered. "Why would I do that?"

"No reason," he replied quickly.

She turned to him, her eyes somehow finding his in the dark. "You're not the monster you think you are," she said, she lifted her hand as if to touch him but then thought better of it and curled it into a fist.

He was surprised at the disappointment that act induced in him.

"But I am a monster, Integra," he said firmly. It would not do to have her entertaining any heroic notions of him, especially because of what he had to do. Turning his mind away from the thoughts of his deceit, he continued, "I kill without remorse, I do not love, I have an insatiable hunger for destruction-"

"And you saved my life," she reminded him.

He couldn't think of anything to say so he said nothing. Integra was wrong to think his intentions were purely benign. A twisting feeling in his gut that felt almost like guilt suddenly made him uncomfortable and he needed to be away from her.

Not surprising the lid of his coffin chose that very moment to spring open, flooding them in light. Integra blinked to adjust her eyes to the sudden brightness surrounding them.

"Took you long enough," he chided his coffin as he sat up and effortlessly got out. Integra accepted his helping hand and for a moment he allowed himself to relish the contact of her hand in his.

"Alucard," she began, looking up imploringly at him.

He smiled, "You should be going, Integra," he said. "Before your Sir Lancelot, brings this whole mansion down." He added, failing to keep his tone light.

_Before you realize your father was right, vampires are monsters. And I__,__ the worst of my kind._

She hesitated only for a second, blue eyes piercing through him. He fancied she saw him then, but then she turned, the golden curtain of her hair catching the light momentarily.

Then she was gone.

**End note:** Just in case I forget, **please note** the rating change for chapter 16.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's note: **As always thank you so much to the reviewers and **Kelevra79 **for her beta work. This chapter might have errors, but that's completely on my part, as I rewrote some parts after getting it back for flow. This was quite a difficult chapter to write and I also blame **Shades of Grey** **by Delilah**- awesome song.

That being said, I am apprehensive about how this chapter will be received so let me know what you thought of it.

**Warning:** If you didn't notice this, the rating has been changed to** M**, yes adult content in this chapter. If you're underage or don't read M rated material, I'd suggest not reading this chapter. Also there's some angst.

**IIII**

When Integra was a young girl, she envisioned love to be something sweet, joyous and euphoric. Then she grew older and her perceptions changed. She could live without having ever fallen in love. In fact it would only be a hindrance to the job she'd been born to do. Yet the notion never did quite leave her and somewhere in the recesses of her mind, in some dark forgotten corner, it had lingered - albeit diminished by age and cynicism.

What she was experiencing now was so different from her notations, it left her unsettled and confused. Never before had she felt such a desperate need to be with someone, to smell them, touch them just to know they were within reach. It should've had frightened her, and on some level it did, but her legs never stopped moving forward.

She had to see him. It was desperation, want and perhaps even foolishness on her part. She was a Hellsing, she had better control. She didn't need anyone, she was capable and unwavering. And she was falling- so fast, she was surprised she still remembered how to breathe.

At the foot of the stairs leading to the first floor, she stopped, her thoughts abruptly interrupted by her hesitation. She glanced back, vision slightly obscured. The passage was dark and silent. It truly was an isolated part of the mansion.

Alucard's face flickered in her mind. She'd lied. She remembered everything that had happened while under the effects of his blood. He'd kept his word and had taken care of her. She steeled herself against the memories. In those moments he hadn't been the mindless, killer her father had raised her to believe about vampires.

She refused to believe he'd done all that simply because of the bond between them.

"Vampire's do not love," he'd said and Integra wondered if he really believed he was incapable of loving something. Or whether he'd been made to believe that and accept it as truth.

For a moment she let herself wonder, but this was not the time to dwell on other things. She had to find Vlad.

/

The last person Vlad expected when he swung the door open was Integra Hellsing. After all she was supposedly suffering from a highly contagious illness. Aside from a slight flush over her skin, she looked pretty healthy to him.

"Well at least this saves me the time of taking out that suit I'd planned to wear at your funeral," he said sarcastically. "Seeing as you were too 'sick' to be seen."

Integra didn't say anything and it annoyed him. She could have at least come here with an apology, instead of staring resolutely at him.

"What do you expect from me, Integra?" he asked warily. It took too much energy to be mad at her. It was evident for him that he was obviously the one that had fallen harder. He'd been going mad since she'd disappeared and she shows up and won't even speak?

"Look, if you intend to just stand there, then-" but anything he was about to say further died in his throat when Integra grabbed his shoulders and smashed her lips against his. He was so startled by the act that for a beat of a second he stood immobile as her lips pressed against his own.

The rational thing to do would be to pull away and talk it out like reasonable adults. _But really, when had he ever picked talking over physical contact_? So instead he pulled her closer and over the threshold. Taking control off the kiss, his mouth opened to her searching tongue as she kicked the door closed behind her.

He had to use his memory of his apartment's layout as he back pedalled with her latched to him, trying to think without pausing from the kiss about how the furniture was placed again. Damn it all. He thought as he grabbed her waist and pushed her against the nearest wall. If he'd accidently hurt her in the process she didn't protest.

"No bed?" she asked, speaking for the first time as she roughly helped him out of his shirt.

Free from the piece of clothing, their lips momentarily separated he grunted a reply, "Too damn far."

While they continued to nibble, suck and feel with their mouths, their bodies began to grind against each other in a torturously delicious manner.

He tried to unbutton her shirt, but half way lost patience and found himself ripping it open the rest of the way, his hands splaying on her midriff as her fingers dug into his shoulder blades. Her skin was smooth over taut muscles and heated under his touch.

"This should've happened sooner," he told her gruffly as he trailed a path down her throat his hands cupping each clothed breast, massaging them over her bra before ripping it off too. His mouth salivated and it took every ounce of control not to bite into her neck. He channelled that frustration by biting an erect nipple, while twisting the other with his other hand. Integra arched into him and her scent filled his nostrils driving him almost into bloodlust.

He wanted to possess her, drive her into near distraction. He'd wanted her for so long, his blood burnt with a long forgotten fervour. Satisfied he'd bitten and sucked on the one breast, he turned his attention to the other, barely resisting the urge to sink through to the skin of the pale globe.

He grunted with appreciation when he felt her nails digging into his skin. His need pulsated against her thigh, the throbbing almost unbearable but he'd promised he'd burn her alive. And he intended to do just that. By the time he claimed her, Integra would have begged him too.

The thought made him grin against her breast, his hands sliding down her torso and hooking around the pants she wore. He smoothed his fingers just above her navel, before working down the zipper. He gave the swollen and bruised nipple one last lick before forming a trail from between the valley of her breasts, over her belly button before stopping on her navel and rolling the pants along with her underwear down to pool at her feet.

Integra tried to tug him back up, but he grabbed her thighs, hooking them over his shoulders. Playfully he nibbled the inside of her thigh before grinning up to her flushed and panting face.

"This is the part you're going to scream my name," he told her before latching his mouth on the apex between her thighs.

/

Alucard hadn't moved an inch since Integra had walked out the door. Once he'd sat still for almost 20 years so he knew he could stand here forever if he so desired. It was ironic actually. Integra choosing one part of him over the rest of him, without knowing it. He'd been tempted, that moment when she'd stared imploringly into his eyes, to tell her the truth. But it felt like a last ditch effort rather than a real confession.

He'd only ever felt this hopelessness once and swore never to feel it again. How funny that it should be at the hands of a Hellsing once more? Was he even worthy to call himself a true monster when he couldn't even grab selfishly at what he wanted? He'd lost. Again. But this time willingly. Because he had to believe that eventually he would claim Integra as his own, that his plan was almost fail proof. It just wouldn't be today.

It was in this brooding mood that Walter found him.

"Lord Alucard?"

He didn't even bother to turn to him.

"I told her to go to him," he said to no one. He was only now fully comprehending what he'd done and why. He threw his head back, laughing. He was laughing at himself, at Integra and her love for Vlad. Vlad, who was actually him, but who, he couldn't be for her. Walter said nothing and he was thankful for it. Still laughing, he staggered forward, falling onto his knees. No longer laughing, he braced himself with his hands. "Why did I do that, tell me Angel of Death. Why did I tell her to go?"

After a silence, Walter finally answered, "Because even vampires love."

/

The world was in flames. Integra was certain of this, her eyes rolled back as she tried desperately to hang onto something, anything. Her hands scratched against the wall behind her uselessly as she arched her back.

She'd always guessed Vlad would be amazing- she just had no idea how amazing.

His tongue prodded, sucked and licked her until she was sure she'd turn into a pool of liquid. She felt her insides coil as she fought the wonderful feeling his ministrations were causing. A moan escaped her lips making her clam her lips tightly closed. She wouldn't beg, she wouldn't beg, she wouldn't-

A hiss passed through her lips when he bit teasingly against her nub, making her body tremble involuntarily. His name came out as a curse, a plea- she couldn't tell. Her thighs tightened around his head as he brought her closer to completion with his tongue. She was so achingly close, her stomach twisted as she clutched her eyes shut. She grabbed a fistful of his thick hair, trying to anchor herself.

The tension in her body exploded with a shudder and she felt almost lightheaded as she rode the wave of her orgasm. Her body bucked with tremors as she sank into him, her legs like jelly. She could barely speak, throat dry as she gasped for air.

She didn't even notice when Vlad got back on his feet, his hands holding her thighs firmly around his hips. There was a thin sheen of sweat covering her entire body. She peeled her eyes open taking in the hungry look on his face. The one she had no doubt matched her own.

"More," she panted pulling his face to hers, tasting herself on his lips. "Please, I want more."

_Was she begging_? Integra wondered. _Did she even care?_ She decided that no, she didn't care. She wanted this and judging by the pulsing heated flesh pressed against her thigh, he wanted it just as much.

He didn't answer her with words, but by thrusting into her wet core. Integra's eyes rolled into the back of her head. He filled her, touching places even she didn't know existed. Then he was moving, driving into her, with her and she was coming undone all over again.

/

How long had he been sitting there, staring vacantly at the cement floor? Alucard had no idea. Walter of course was gone. The retainer had duties that needed his attention. He couldn't be expected to console a grieving vampire.

_Was he grieving then?_ He could not be sure. _Was it because he'd let her leave or was it because of the events that would soon unfold?_

/

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

A beat passed.

"Thank you."

"Well... this is a first... I guess you're welcome?" he teased

She twisted the skin on his chest, "Not for that," she said with a scowl. He laughed, trapping her hand where it rested above his beating heart. The words were in her head, but were hard to express vocally. "I've never been allowed to show any form of weakness," she began, slowly, uncertain. "Thank you for making me realise that giving in doesn't always mean you're weak."

"In my eyes you could never be weak," he said honestly. "It's your strength that first attracted me to you, that and your will to survive."

The last part confused her and had she not been so fatigued she might have questioned him about it. But it could wait; the world still felt like it was standing still.

/

Alucard swept over them like a hurricane, the cluster of freaks never saw him coming. He ripped through their throats, relishing in their screams of terror and pain. Blood splattered everywhere and he drank. He hadn't realized how thirsty he'd been until now. Even this he had denied himself and for what?

Nothing.

The filth unworthy to call themselves vampires, begged him but he was deaf to their pleas.

He was vengeance. He was death. He was lost.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's note:** I've been struggling with my health for the past two months, so it has really put a stop to my writing hence why this update came out much later than I'd initially planned.

Thank you so much to the reviewers, words really keep me going. And to **Kelevra79** who is a great help in the fluency of the story.

IIII

Vlad pressed his lips to her neck, lingering on the wet and smooth skin. His one hand resting on her lower back the other clasped tightly with hers above their heads, against the shower stall. The water from the shower head fell on them like hot rain, drenching them both and misting the glass. She gasped when he teasingly bit her above her shoulder, pressing his body firmly against hers – almost as if to mould them together.

Last night and this morning had been a whirlwind of searing passion. He'd imagine what it would be like but the actual realty of it had been more then he'd ever expected. He loved her; it was as simple and as complicated as that. He didn't want today to end; he wanted to keep her in his arms forever. Here in his faux existence as a human.

_If only to prolong the evitable. Would she hate him?_

"Why does this feel like, goodbye?" Integra asked, her words disrupting his train of thought.

He chuckled into her skin, glad his eyes were hidden from hers. "Perhaps because it's the end of something but the beginning of something else," he said, pulling her even closer. His need for her making his blood boil and his body tauten.

"The-"

But he cut her off by finally ending the torture and plunging into her warm depths. He caught her moan with his mouth, fingers clasping her hand tightly as he started an almost frenzied pace fuelled by desire to devour her very being.

He needed her to understand but the words failed him. So he loved her body, the way his soul had always loved her- desperately and with an undeniable obsession.

_Forgive me._

/

Two figures landed softly, seemingly out of thin air, their faces hidden by the hoods of their thick travelling cloaks.

"I feel like I just stepped into the Middle Ages," the one said dryly.

The other spared him a glance. "Considering our timeline, it's only natural you should feel that, brother." He said.

His brother smirked, "I wonder what humans of this time taste like," he mused aloud.

"How unfortunate then, that you'll never get to know," the other said dryly. He checked the pocket watch, frowning at the dials. They were pressed for time.

"I'm off, you would do well to track down the Paladin," he said, even as he prepared to dash through the crowded streets.

"What?" his brother asked. "Why should I be the one to engage in the suicide mission?!" he demanded. "He'll probably skewer me before I even have the chance to utter a single word!"

"I never pegged you for a coward, brother."

His brother gave him a seething glare, "That's because I'm not," he gritted out before straightening to his full height. He gave an exasperated sigh. "I guess there's no helping it... I am the best candidate of the two of us. I don't think you'd know how to dodge a blessed bayonet at close range anyways."

Before he could retort his brother had vanished. As much as the last sentence had annoyed him there was a grain of truth. His brother, of the two of them, was more equipped for combat then he was. He ran his hand over the hilt of his sword, assured in its presence.

With one last lingering look around him, he narrowed his eyes. He had to find Integra Hellsing.

/

"Usually when someone stabs you in the back, they have the decency never to show their traitorous face again."

Alucard allowed himself a slanted smile, casually flicking back the long grey strands. Now that things were falling into place, he found he would miss the troublesome locks. They represented something almost nostalgic. After all, when he first encountered the then girl Integra, he'd been in confinement for years and his hair had greyed and lengthened in that period. "Come now, surely you aren't still holding that little misunderstanding against me?" he asked the figure before him.

She turned her eyebrows arched slightly. He remembered that look. At the time it had seemed rather fitting and funny. Now he can see how creepy it really was. The girl grinned at him, dark eyes half covered by the black heavy fringe.

She'd even gone as far as cloning his attire, a similar white outfit.

"I see you haven't lost your sense of humor," he murmured.

She flashed him a grin, hands on her hips. "It's my way of reminding you that I know all your faces, Dracula," she said flippantly. "Though I must admit death by fire... that was an exhilarating experience." she added, dryly. "I can still smell my skin burning if I concentrate hard enough."

Alucard cocked his head to the side. "Would you believe me, if I said I knew you'd survive?" he asked her. It was a lie and they both knew it.

"Don't insult my intelligence," she deadpanned. She turned and effortlessly walked through a mirror off the side of the dark cave, emerging in her true form. A tall lithe woman, with brown colored skin, long raven locks cascading down her back and hazel eyes. "I know why you're here," she told him.

He sighed. It had not been an easy choice to make. Alucard was a vampire, which was no lie. But that didn't necessarily mean he was evil incarnate. It was just unfortunate that his list of necessary evils continued to grow longer. "You have not aged a day," he said instead. Vanity had always appealed to her.

She smirked, "Indeed, though I can't say the same for you," she said. "The years have really worn you down."

"It's a sacrifice I had to make," he said with a shrug.

"You gambled quite a bit on a nine year old girl...some may even call you stupid," she said lightly, though her eyes were shrewd.

Alucard chuckled, before walking around the cave, eyes fleeting over the dusty bottles of potions and various ingredients. Some he preferred to remain ignorant of their origin. Witches had always left him uneasy. They were the only creatures that walked the line between good and evil. The fact that their powers affected the dead and living alike only served to make him even more wary of them. "Do you have my artefact?" he asked her.

She gave him a scrutinizing look, before deciding to allow him to change the subject. "So I take it you've done everything else?" she asked instead.

There was still a lingering bitterness in his mouth. But Vlad was an extension of himself, there was no doubt in his mind that he'd succumbed to Integra. That had been the only part of the equation that had been an outlier. "Yes," he answered.

"You did not turn her?" it was more a statement than a question.

No, he had not. Turning a non-virgin was not impossible but it was nevertheless a risky transformation. A risk he had no plans on taking, also he knew Integra was not ready to be a child of the night. Perhaps she never would be.

"Binding your soul to a mortal will cost you, Dracula," she warned him.

"It already did," he said simply.

Although it had been over a decade, the resultant separation from the residue of his human counterpart had been painful and had nearly tipped his mental sanity.

She scoffed, "You reverting to your true form could have an adverse side effect to your personality," she told him. "Vampires have never survived such a fusion."

"I believe the same was said of the separation."

"True," she conceded. "You have always been the exception to the rules." He heard her move around, opening a cabinet before striding purposefully towards him, with a wrapped parcel in her hands. She offered it to him.

Alucard took it, unwrapping it and careful not to touch the blade. Although silver was not as harmful to him, this particular blade could slice his hand off. Regeneration could take time if even possible. He regarded the dagger for a long moment. _Umbra Pugionem _– and he finally had it.

"I also have something of interest," the witch said as he wrapped the dagger once more.

He looked up, eyes holding her unwavering gaze.

"There's been a dimensional shift," she said.

"Meaning?" he asked. He had no time for riddles.

She chuckled, "I'll let you figure that out yourself, Dracula."

/

Years of experience had toned Integra's awareness skills, thus she was well aware of the vampire trailing behind her. She wasn't exactly sure when he'd started following her, but now they'd been walking for 20 minutes. He kept a safe distance, dressed in a cloak that hid most of his face. It was nothing new being stalked by vampires, when you hunted them it was only natural you'd make enemies among those that somehow got away.

But there was something different about this vampire. A persistent chill ran up her neck every time she casually glanced over her shoulder at him. Perhaps it was the smirk on his face. He too was aware that she knew he was following her. She had long since slipped her hand into her coat, fingers curled around her gun, on the alert.

They were nearing a less populated area of London, with only a few people passing by every now and again. She wanted to lead him away from the public eye. A vampire forging an attack in broad daylight was an insult to her very heritage. With one more glance to her pursuer, she ducked into a nearby and deserted alley – waiting.

The only sound was her measured breathes and the background buzz of the city. Her fingers tightened around the gun, her thumb pressing down the trigger while her index finger rested on the loop. She thought she was prepared but she never saw the attack coming.

The world seemed to slow around her as the hand holding her gun remained limp and heavy in her coat. Her eyes were wide open, shock rendering her immobile. The splash of blood running down her torso, felt like warm liquid.

He titled his head, the cloak falling open to reveal his face. He too possessed that unnatural beauty hereditary to vampires. His features were as pale as snow, with grey eyes and blonde hair that fell over his left eye and down his shoulders. He easily towered over her; she imagined he was perhaps Vlad's height.

"I really did want him to see me kill you," the vampire said, his voice was light almost musical. She imagined she could listen to him speak for an eternity. "But I can't afford any mistakes, the bloodline ends here.

Integra, grimacing from the pain, regarded him coldly even as questions ran rampant in her head. He wasn't making any sense, but her mind was already beginning to slip into unconsciousness. Somehow she managed to grab his arm, never wavering with fear. "Who are you?' she asked, she had to know.

He smiled with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "I'm the Huntsman of course," he purred and then he thrust his other hand right through her chest. "I'm sure Dracula will be delighted to finally possess your heart..." he trailed of, lips pursing slightly as he examined the pulsating bloody organ in his hand."Well maybe this isn't how he planned it, but we can't all have what we want."

Integra's mouth was slightly parted in a last gasp. It occurred to her then that she was dying- that it was happening and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

It's strange in her line of duty, you come across death every day, it yet it never really occurs to you that you might actually die. And as she sagged forward, towards the awaiting darkness her last thought was how she didn't feel any pain from the gaping wound in her chest.

_Did that mean she was already dead? Or was it shock? One last mercy before death finally claimed her?_

**Endnote: **The story hasn't had a cliff hanger in ages so I honestly couldn't resist. Cookies to anyone who can guess which Alucard the witch first posed as- though if you know your Manga and OVAs it's quite obvious.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's note:** The Beta'd version will probably get updated later, but I did my best to be thorough. I've been working on this chapter for a very long time- a very long time, but I think the story is finally coming together.

I went back to some of the previous chapters and was surprised to find that this story isn't as horrible as I was beginning to think it was. It might not be as perfect as I'd like, but I think it's clear that blood was bled into each and every chapter.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter - much appreciated.

IIII

Integra, grimacing from the pain, regarded him coldly even as questions ran rampant in her head. He wasn't making any sense, but her mind was already beginning to slip into unconsciousness. Somehow she managed to grab his arm, never wavering with fear. "Who are you?' she asked, she had to know.

He smiled with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "I'm the Huntsman of course," he purred and then he thrust his other hand right through her chest. "I'm sure Dracula will be delighted to finally possess your heart..." he trailed of, lips pursing slightly as he examined the pulsating bloody organ in his hand."Well maybe this isn't how he planned it, but we can't all have what we want."

Integra's mouth was slightly parted in a last gasp. It occurred to her then that she was dying- that it was happening and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

It's strange in her line of duty, you come across death every day, it yet it never really occurs to you that you might actually die. And as she sagged forward, towards the awaiting darkness her last thought was how she didn't feel any pain from the gaping wound in her chest.

_Did that mean she was already dead? Or was it shock? One last mercy before death finally claimed her?_

/

When Avan Black reached the alley he realised immediately he'd been too late. "Fuck," he muttered as he pulled back the hood of his coat. He grimaced as he stepped over the blood pooling around the victim. Standing on his hunches he looked the body over. "What a mess," he mumbled, picking up the left wrist.

The hand was caked in blood with the fingers still curled as if reaching for something. Well whatever it was- he'd obviously not got it. Avan thought.

The head and been cleanly cut from the rest of the body, but a glance around and he couldn't find it. Which meant the identity of the vampire was still unknown. He stood up and produced a lighter from his pocket underneath his coat.

He chanted an incantation under his breath before setting the corpse on fire. Stepping back from the burning cadaver, he took out his mobile, dialled a number and held it to his ear.

"Avan?"

"James, we have a slight problem." He said, eyes travelling towards an abandoned and bloodied coat.

"By slight, you mean?"

"I think Integra Hellsing is dead."

/

The only thing Alucard remembers about his own passage into the life of the undead was waking up in the remnant of a battlefield, clothed in the blood of his own men and feeling more alive than he'd ever had. The feeling of raw power and immortality had been like an intoxicating drug.

At first there had only been more bloodshed, wanting to test his own strength and seeking vengeance. But with time he'd grown bored with his own godlike disposition. He retreated to his castle, every now and again finding brides and eventually growing bored with their mindless lust for destruction.

Venturing into England would of course prove to be his downfall, but it had been exciting at first, the prospect of conquering new and unknown territory. He'd been fascinated by Mina and Lucy, neither exceptionally beautiful but each possessing a charm that appealed greatly to him. Of course there was no conquering; he didn't even get Mina and Lucy. In the end there was only humbling defeat followed by years of torture and enslavement.

Yet looking back he realised that the inner battle between his two domineering personalities had probably began long before the madness that had comforted him in his most difficult times as a mere slave to what he believed to be superior to. At times he could be rational and calm than without warning he'd been engulfed under the mania of blood and lust.

But he'd been able to control it, was aware when he seemed to be slipping into madness. But now, now the two sides controlled him. _Would it be any different for her? Would she be able to find the balance between the remnants of one's own humanity verses the monster gnashing its teeth against reason? The balance that continued to elude him, even after all these years?_

He turned away from his thoughts turning instead to the figure lying motionless on the bed. He'd done his best to clean her up, before dressing her in a flannel shirt and her stained pants. Under different circumstances he would be awaiting her rising with almost giddy excitement, but as the circumstances stood he found himself dreading the moment her eyes fluttered open.

It would not be his voice coaxing her into her new life. Some other vile creature had already beaten him to it. By the time he'd realised that she was in danger and tracked her down, Integra had already been given the blood of whichever monster vampire had overstepped its boundaries. Killing the upper level vampire that had been tasked with the transformation had done nothing for his raging fury.

Nor had drinking his blood yielded much information. All he had was his suspicions and the strangely familiar insignia darkening across Integra's pale flesh. But what it represented was an impossibility. That man was dead- had been long even than Alucard himself. _Yet... yet who else?_

Grinding his teeth, he pulled at the white tresses before reigning in his control. He heard as she began to stir. Eyes fluttering slowly open. She lay staring at the ceiling before her head turned and her gaze landed on where he sat, perched on the bed besides her.

Her expression revealed her confusion. "Alucard?" she uttered.

"How do you feel, Integra?" he asked grimly.

Her hand flew to her chest, eyes wide. "I was attacked..." she uttered, as the events of earlier began to catch up with her. She sat up, staring wildly around them. "I was in an alley, how did I get here?" she asked. Here being the apartment of Vlad Tepes.

"I brought you," was the simple reply.

Then her look of confusion turned to horror. "What did you do?" she asked softly and when he failed to answer, she grabbed him by the lapels of his shirt. "You bastard what have you done to me?!"

She'd obviously realized her plight without him having to spell it out for her. He tore away from her grasp, standing and moving away from her. It was only logical that she assume he had been the one to turn her. Logical, but not the truth.

Alucard turned his eyes back to her. "Open your shirt," he ordered

She gave him an indignant look, her hands going to the material covering her chest as if to add more distance between him and the naked flesh beneath. "Excuse me?" she demanded.

Quickly, having lost his patience he strode forward, covering the distance between them before ripping the shirt open.

Integra looked as if she was ready to curse him to hell but his index finger pressed to her chest drew her attention. Anger turned to confusion before settling on something akin to fear. Almost tentatively she raised her own hands to touch at the markings on her chest. "What is this?" she asked him.

The symbol was an angry black ink colour, spanning across her chest like some ancient writing. A memory of something that he refused to believe alive- an Epitaph perhaps, to honour the dead?

"An insignia," he replied softly before removing his finger and taking a step back. "I'm not your master Integra..."

Her face seemed to lose what little colour that had remained, her eyes widening in shock. "But... but how... who did this to me?"She demanded with a note of desperation.

He could see how she was fighting to stay in control, refusing to give into the darkness beckoning her forward. Silently he applauded her resilience even though he knew it could not last long.

Alucard didn't answer immediately opting instead to pace the length of the bedroom in measured steps. He'd been so caught up in his own brilliant evil plans that his enemies had easily thwarted him. Perhaps if jealousy and revenge hadn't been in the forefront of his mind he would've been able to prevent all of this. "I may have an idea..." he began, having had time to stew over it while waiting for Integra to awaken.

"This is no time for you to be vague!" Integra snapped. She'd placed herself in front of him to halt his pacing. She was obviously still reeling over her death and subsequent awakening, because she was standing before him with her shirt still gaping open and her breasts providing a rather tantalising distraction.

It was on the tip of his tongue he suggest they work out some of the frustration in more pleasurable ways, but even he still had a shred of self preservation. "If it's who I think it is then it's not a coincidence he made you his fledging," he mused aloud.

"Because master vampires randomly go around turning women!" she spat. She finally noticed his conspicuous glances at her chest, because she pulled the shirt closed, crossing her arms. "How is this even possible, I'm not a virgin?!"

Alucard gave her an indulgent smirk. "The ignorance of the young," he taunted, before becoming serious again. "Nosferatu's have the ability to turn even non virgins provided certain criteria are meant..." he explained.

Integra's eyebrows hitched in suspicion. "What sort of criteria, Alucard?" she asked calmly, too calmly for his liking.

He tried to give her a disarming smile, but her expression remained stoic. "Well let's say you were bound to a vampire for instances..."

"Like the bond you've had with the Hellsings?" she interrupted.

He shook his head slowly. "That's a master/servant bond... this one would have to be more-" he paused, wrecking his brain for the appropriate word. "... sexual?" it sounded like a question.

"That's impossible, you and I have never been intimate," she stated.

Not for want of trying. Alucard thought, but made himself focus at the matter at hand. "That is not technically true," he said.

She looked nonplussed. "But nothing happened between us that time I was fighting off the effects of your blood." She reminded him.

"That is true, very much so... but you see it's more complicated than that."

She leaned threateningly into his face. "Then you have about five seconds to un-complicate it fast!" she ground out.

Alucard didn't think of himself as being mendacious, but he did tend to filter the truth with half lies and omissions. In this case he'd omitted quite an extraordinary part of their past. "You know, this is one of those stories that are so much funnier in retrospect," he began with an unconvincing laugh.

"I'm ready to roll on the floor with laughter," Integra deadpanned.

He could tell she had no inclination to what he was about to reveal and for the first time since this all began he actually felt what resembled guilt. "Tell me Integra, what exactly do you know about Vlad Tepes?" he asked.

She looked puzzled at his line of questioning. "He is an exceptional detective with a somewhat infamous record, but what does Vlad have to do with anything?" she asked. She looked uncomfortable, probably having to realise that her death would no doubt affect her blossoming relationship.

Well by the time he was finished talking, there would probably no longer be any blossoming let alone a relationship to speak of. Hellsings could hold a grudge for decades. He knew this personally.

"And what about his family, the years before he joined the police academy?" he prodded.

"Do I look like Wikipedia to you?" she snapped. But he could almost see the wheels slowly turning in her head.

"You tried to research him, but other than seventeen years ago, his life is a complete mystery almost as if he only _began_ to exist less than two decades ago..."

Realisation is a slow and often frightening conclusion. He could see how her eyes darted, her mouth rapidly drying as she dug her fingers into the skin of her arms.

"What are the odds of a man being named Vlad Tepes?" Alucard asked. "Think Integra, think very hard."

But she was slowly shaking her head in denial, refusing to believe what now had began to fall into place. "That's impossible... it can't no. I… no- you're lying!" she eventually accused.

"Vlad and I, have we ever been in your presence at the same time?"

The words seemed to be the final blow to what was surely an astronomical revelation. He saw the attack within time to dodge it, but he let her grab his windpipe, practically crushing it with her new strength. "Don't bloody mess with me," she threatened. "I've only been dead for less than a day but I'm already willing to work out years long of frustration."

Not needing to breathe, her hold only impeded his coherency. "Seventeen years ago I tried to kill you, obviously I failed but it wasn't at a cost. It must have been the magic binding me to your family, it could even have been a _vis maior_... I've never really known. But what I do know is that because of that night I was split in half-"

"Shut up!"

But he ignored her and continued. "For all intent and purpose I am two very separate entities, only I am not. Not in the way of your world. I can't control it, I'm constantly living between the two entities. I didn't even realise that Vlad and I were still one until only recently…"

"So basically you're what, fucking bipolar?!" She all but yelled into his face.

In spite of himself he grinned without amusement. "I'm so much more than that, so much more."

**End notes:** 'vis maior' means 'an act of God' or something beyond the powers of man... at least that's what I remember from my Latin classes. Integra's POV comes in the next chapter so as to delve into her emotions as well as into the mystery that is Alucard and Vlad.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's note:** Still unbeta'd, real sorry about any mistakes that might pop up. Thank you so much for the feedback, I really appreciate it.

IIIII

Integra jerked forward with a rough tug, coughing and retching out the salty water from her mouth and her now useless lungs. Gasping for air she no longer needed, she wiped the water from her eyes, heaving on her hands and knees. "You...you bastard," she eventually managed, fingers digging into the sand.

"Wrong answer," he said flippantly right before she felt herself being hurled back into the water.

Her body sunk like an anchor, arms failing and clawing uselessly at the water around her. Her panic was real, too real. She screamed, cursing Alucard a million times over. The salt burned down her throat and her nose. It felt like swallowing scalding water. And just before she began to fall into unconsciousness, the noose around her neck cinching the skin - he jerked her back to the surface. This time she hardly had the strength to hold herself up, let alone hurl insults at him.

Almost as if in a daze she welcomed the damp sand. Although he hardly made a sound against the sand she could hear him as if he was rolling marbles on glass. She wasn't used to her intensified senses, constantly cringing at the loud noises she had yet to learn to block. He crouched by her fallen form.

"If you have to hate me to get stronger than I can live with that," he said, speaking without the sarcastic tone she'd so long associated with Vlad. Because the resemblance was there, almost as if to taunt her for failing to see it all along.

"Enough," she managed between clenched teeth.

He swept back some wet locks from her face. Something like tenderness, a flash of Vlad passed over his pale features before the fangs peeked out and with it the reality of her current situation and the truth of his true identity. "Not yet," he said, caressing her cold skin.

The cold was a constant, a thick unrelenting blanket that covered her bones in the guise of pale flesh. She couldn't even remember what warmth had felt like. It seemed like years and years ago when it had only been a few days.

She gritted her teeth, anger bubbling up her throat and oozing out of her silver eyes. Alucard's face was back to being passive. His fingers pulled on the robe bound around his left hand and she felt her body being yanked once more into the ocean depths.

Under the water, her lungs burning and her inaudible screams being swallowed by the water she fell back into her thoughts. She'd died, becoming the very thing she'd been taught to hate and hunt.

Integra Hellsing had become a vampire.

/

Arthur Hellsing stared listlessly out the window, for once too absorbed in his own thoughts to admire the Hellsing grounds that seemed to stretch for miles on end. An hour earlier, Cecilia had finally given up on 'talking some sense' into him as she'd put, storming out and muttering about how foolish he'd become in his old age.

And he was indeed old, he reluctantly conceded. He wasn't as young as he'd once been. He'd been slightly younger than Integra when he'd taken the reigns from his father. But being director of an organisation like Hellsing needed mental agility as well as vitality. By all instances, Integra should have taken over from him by now, but he'd wanted to spare his daughter as long as he could.

She was so very young in his eyes. It seemed like just yesterday that she'd held onto his pants to stand up on wobbly feet. She used to wear skirts and dresses back then too. He smiled wistfully at the recollection. Even then all she'd aspired for was his unconditional approval. Approval she didn't seem to see she'd always had.

For what felt like the hundredth time in just a week he couldn't help wonder if had he been better at showing his affection would things have gone differently? If he'd trusted her with the truth about Alucard would she still be missing?

His thoughts were interrupted by a firm knock. "Come in, Walter," he called out. As his ever faithful butler entered with the tea tray, Arthur made his way to his chair. His muscles groaning as he sunk into the chair, but his expression did not reveal his discomfort.

"Dr Trevelyan has left," Walter informed.

Indeed, Arthur had seen his car pull out of the drive. He knew what Walter really wanted to know was whether the good doctor had brought good news or bad. So rather than go into the details, he gestured at the printed report he had not once glanced at.

Walter read its contents while Arthur sipped his tea. When he finally glanced back at him, Walter still kept his composure- forever professional. "And when do you intend to tell, Integra?"He asked gently.

The 'should she ever return', hanging unspoken above them like an omniscient cloud.

Arthur sat back in his chair. "Tell me old friend," he began, removing his glasses and whipping them with a handkerchief. "When is it ever the right time for a father to tell his daughter he is dying?"

Walter didn't have an answer to that question and he was saved from making one when the phone on Arthur's desk rang.

Waiting only another second, the director of Hellsing picked up the receiver. Within moments of listening to the message from the other line, his brows furrowed and his lips thinned. "Let them in," he ordered darkly before raising from his seat.

"Sir, what seems to be the problem?" Walter asked, able to gather from his employer's actions alone that whatever it was it was not good news. "Have they found Miss Integra?"

_If only_. Arthur thought as he strode to the door, imposing and authoritative in his strides. He paused by the door to glance back at his butler. "It would seem Iscariot demands entrance into my house," he answered darkly.

Walter was even more perplexed. Iscariot and Hellsing were not allies even though their enemy was one in the same. Thus interactions between the two organisations were minimal at best and even then it was through emails and phone calls. For Iscariot to demand entry into Hellsing grounds without invitation or even warning was simply unheard of! "Whatever for, Sir?" The butler asked.

A dark look passed over the knight's face for a brief moment before he responded. "They have a warrant for Integra's arrest."

To say he was stunned was an understatement, had the situation not been so dire and he so professional, Walter might have even laughed at what he perceived to be utter nonsense. "What did she do, step on Maxwell's shoe?" he asked, somewhat caustically.

"No," Arthur began. He took a deep breath before releasing it and only then did he elaborate. "She's being accused of murder." Of course he didn't even entertain the notion, but the question that gnawed at him constantly was where was Integra? And if indeed she was in some kind of trouble, why hadn't she returned home? Or at the very least called?

"Sir?"

"Yes, Walter?" he asked, pausing at the doorway.

His butler cleared his throat hesitantly. "I fear, Alucard has also not returned for a time..." he said.

Arthur shrugged. "He disappears regularly, I would not be surprised if he is somewhere wrecking havoc," he said dismissively. There was no open animosity between him and the monster, but they weren't exactly on favourable terms. Besides being a insatiable carnivore, Alucard had once tried to kill his daughter. And that was something Arthur would never forgive let alone forget.

It was bad enough having the vampire living off them like a parasite, but his obvious interest in his daughter terrified him. Not as a man, for what kind of Hellsing would he be if he feared a monster? No, it terrified him as a father. Something he knew Walter understood without having it being said. Which is why they never discussed Alucard unless his actions warranted urgent intervention.

"That's the problem, Sir," Walter said with a hint of trepidation. "Vlad Tepes has failed to show up for work this past week...a coincidence perhaps but unlikely."

And neither of them believed in coincidences. Arthur's eyes narrowed and he took a moment to grind his teeth against each other to control his temper. "I'm going to deal with Iscariot," he began darkly. "I leave Integra's retrieval to you. Whatever means necessary I want my daughter found and brought back home."

"Of course, Sir," Walter readily agreed before asking, "And of Lord Alucard?"

"Only a Hellsing with a bond with Alucard can kill him," Arthur said. Something that thanks to the vampire's interference he no longer had. "Integra will understand her duty."

"Yes sir," Walter agreed, bowing as Sir Hellsing left. But his eyes were troubled. He was more than just a caretaker; nothing happened under this roof that he was not aware of. Integra might have been good at hiding her emotions from her father like any daughter, but she couldn't hide them from his knowing eyes.

_Would she be willing to kill the man she loved even if she found out who he really was? Somehow he doubted it would be that simple. Duty or not._

/

"You should drink up, you've earned it," Alucard advised after having decided she'd endured enough for the day. He sat on the chair opposite her, the wood creaking under his weight. His knees knocked against hers underneath the too small table, in the too small kitchen of the too small cottage.

Integra stared listlessly at the blood bag. It was warm to the touch; Alucard had obviously made the effort of heating it up first for her benefit. Yet warm blood and compliments couldn't build the trust his revelation had destroyed.

Because beneath it all, anger swelled like a thick rope and bitterness was a constant taste at the back of her mouth. _She'd been such a fool!_ Stupid to think that among her heritage she could carve a life of normalcy. Yet her dark family secret followed her relentlessly.

At first Integra had convinced herself it was all a dream, borne from lack of sleep and an overworked imagination. She'd desperately waited for herself to wake up from the nightmare. Only when she had woken up, they were no longer at Vlad's apartment and her body was pressed uncomfortably against hard and cold edges.

Conscious she found it was actually Alucard's body and not a split second later a struggle between them ensued. Because he dared to presume they could fall into some sort or relationship. Trapped beneath him, because he was still stronger than her, she'd heard his harsh whisper loud and clear: "I am the only chance you have at overcoming this!"

What had stilled her movements had not been his truthful words, but something more primal and uncontrollable. His neck was inches from her mouth and without thinking she'd sunk her teeth into the cool, pale flesh. In those first few minutes she didn't think that he'd allowed her, rather she was consumed with the wondrous metallic taste, quenching her like nothing ever had.

Integra had felt liberated for the first time in her life and later that is what would terrify her most.

Alucard and pulled away eventually, his eyes void of the glee she'd expected to find in them. He'd left her than, alone inside a coffin and in an alien dwelling. Ashamed by her actions and conflicted by her gnawing hunger, she'd crawled into herself. Something she hadn't done since she was all but three and afraid of the dark. Only now she knew better, because there really were monsters lurking in the dark and she'd now become one of them.

When Alucard later returned, he'd brought with him several blood bags and no apologies. Though he did tell her where they were. "Surely you didn't think Hellsing was always perched on the top overlooking London?" he'd begun with a cynical tone. "This is where it all started, far away from prying eyes, a ruthless professor set out to tame his captured beast. It's here that I learned control... and as irony would have it so will you."

Because even though neither addressed the elephants in the room, they were ever present. Something had orchestrated plans to turn her into a vampire and even though she had yet to hear her 'master', she was not foolish enough to believe his or her silence would last long, but she refused to be someone's mindless puppet. She would fight, no matter the cost.

So even as everything inside of her revolted at the thought, she calmly poured the contents of the blood bag into a glass before lifting it to her lips and tipping the red substance into her mouth.

"Tonight we are going to meet an old friend of mine," Alucard said.

Integra swallowed the lasts drops of blood, before turning her attention back to him. "Why?" she asked.

"This is bigger than you or me Integra," he began. "You could be the catalyst of a big war."

"That's me, ever so lucky," she drawled.

Another thing that bothered her of late was Alucard's obsession with preparing her for the oncoming war. He was convinced she was unprepared and thus the gruelling training to help her block her thoughts from nefarious influences yet to be revealed.

Idly Integra wondered if it was the anticipation of battle that had made him so restless or was it the inner battle she could not see? She hated herself, because a small- really big - part of her hoped he'd lose control and Vlad would return if only for a moment. But this wasn't some comic book and as Alucard had so eloquently put it: 'he was no Clark Kent- he couldn't simply put on orange shades and become Vlad'.

As if privy to her thoughts, Alucard turned distant crimson eyes on her and spoke, "I can't control it... but I'm stronger now. If it would make it easier for you?" he suggested flatly.

_Nothing would make things easier_. She thought bitterly but instead turned an arched eyebrow at him. "How so?"

"You died Integra... I believe my human side was dependant on your being alive. Now that you are undead I can remain completely vampiric for longer periods."

Integra still didn't fully understand what Alucard had become when he'd tried to kill her and she believed neither did he, but her own resentment made her refuse to acknowledge how much she missed Vlad. Even though according to what she knew he was sitting across from her even at this very moment, remaining dormant while Alucard was in control.

"No," she said firmly, eyes narrowed. She needed to remain focused and part of that focus fed off her rage. Vlad might unravel the walls she'd begun to rebuild around herself. The further away from her conflicted emotions the better. As long as she didn't acknowledge her despair, frustration and anger, she didn't have to deal with her family either.

She lifted silver eyes back to Alucard. "This friend, where does he fit in, in all off this?" she asked, reverting the topic back to their initial conversation.

Alucard's lips quirked into a wide grin something that had become all too rare in the past couple of days. "You're aware that on the chessboard each piece is vital," he began, eyes dancing. "It only makes sense that you'll also need a Bishop."

She frowned, puzzled at his cryptic words. "So what... you're taking me to see a priest?" she asked warily. "Not to burst your bubble but I'm far from saving... I'm damned."

The nosferatu's mouth turned into a snarl. "You are many things, but you are not damned," he stated tersely, before sitting back on his seat. "And yes, he is a man of God... though of the unconventional type."


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's note: ** I'm studying so I did this thing that's becoming quite a habit: lazy editing. I worked _hard _on this chapter and it's longer than the past few chapters so I hope that means something.

**Yeah-sama**, Thank you for such a lovely review! To answer your question, personally I've always felt Integra wouldn't choose to be turned (the Manga and Anime is proof of this) but I wanted to write her as a vampire, something I've never done before. It's also why she was turned without her consent.

**Warnings:** This story is rated **M**, but just as a warning there is _seemingly_ unnecessary smut in this chapter. *Shrugs* Sometimes this ish just happens when you're writing and listening to Harlem by CATHEDRALS among many songs.

IIIII

_He cradled her limp form in his arms. Enfolded in his arms she resembled a broken doll bathed in blood. Careful he placed her in the tub of the lukewarm water and watched as it was dyed a pale pink. The wound across her chest had already sealed itself, the skin tender to the touch._

_Alucard had been too late._

_His hand lingered momentarily on her abdomen where beneath the skin her womb was already repairing itself with infertile tissue. She need never now. He decided. She couldn't mourn the loss of something she hadn't known about..._

Alucard awoke with a start, eyes wide and unfocused at first as he slowly blinked back into consciousness. Staring down at him with slightly creased brows was Integra.

"Nightmare?" she asked, moving back to allow him to sit up. Her hair trailed lightly over his face and arm and he resisted the urge to curl a strand of it around his finger.

"Recollection," he replied. Not bothering to tell her that he hadn't dreamt in the normal sense in centuries_. How long had he been asleep?_ He wondered as he sat up in the chair. Awareness returning, his nose wrinkled in distaste. "What is that smell?" he asked, the sudden onslaught of blood flooding his senses.

Integra looked mildly insulted. "Dinner," she replied.

Early Integra had left for a walk. Trusting her to fend for herself, he'd remained behind to rest. Somewhere between getting undressed and enjoying a glass of Bourbon, he'd fallen asleep on the uncomfortable chair.

He arched an eyebrow before eyeing her offerings on the table. "That's one person who is not getting an invitation to join PETA," he drawled.

"We need blood," she stated crossing her arms over her chest.

Alucard couldn't resist the grin that stretched across his face. "And you being the ever dotting wife went out hunting?" he teased. "Why are you trying to make an honest man out of me Integra?"

As a newly turned vampire, Integra had been consuming more than her share of the blood bags he'd brought with them. Not wanting to return to Hellsing, their supply had dwindled along with their stay. Unbeknownst to her, he had resorted to skimming over his own share so she'd have more blood.

"Honest man, you? Hardly," she scoffed, but her tone lacked any bite.

It was slow going. Bridging the gap between them at times felt almost impossible, but then there were these rare moments in between when he felt them slip into a comfortable understanding. But he was nothing if not greedy. He wanted all of her.

Alucard poked at the unfortunate creature she'd all but mangled. "You all but drained them of blood," he pointed out.

Integra was still battling with her control, though she'd come a long way in these several days. No doubt spurned on by his at times boarding on harsh training.

"I might have gotten carried away," she admitted without any contrition. Her eyes seemed to rove over him momentarily, lips parting slightly and eyes turning to liquid before she caught herself and busied herself with flattening the wrinkles of her shirt. They called it cabin fever- it wasn't just for convenience sake that he'd brought them to this secluded place far from the rest of civilisation. "You should get dressed," she reminded him in reference to his shirtless state. "We are meeting up with that friend of yours today, remember?"

_Right there was still that_. "Yes, but there is still some time before then and now..." he responded, trailing off as an idea formed in his mind. He suddenly smirked at her.

She looked nonplussed. "What?"

"Do you trust me, Integra?" he asked.

"Is that a trick question?"

"Answer."

She squared her shoulders and narrowed her eyes. "To an extent," she admitted.

He beamed, "That's good enough for now," he said before he swept past her, grabbing her arm in his stride.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she fell in step with him. "And you aren't dressed!"

"I'm wearing pants since you're monopolizing all my shirts," he said never breaking his stride. He led them outside. The cottage was perched on a hilltop that sloped downwards towards the shoreline. The back of the house led to a cliff some twenty feet high and that's where he came to a stop.

"Forgive me for not packing a bag before I died," she snapped.

It was windy out, the air cold and unrelenting. Perfect weather for creatures who had to avoid direct sunlight as much as possible. "Integra, shut up," he said.

Her eyes narrowed dangerously but before she could speak he grabbed her arms and leaped off the cliff, effectively silencing her indignant reply.

She screamed. He laughed and they both plunged deep into the icy waters.

He'd made sure they avoided the deepest part of the sea, with the water only reaching his shoulders and skimming just below Integra's chin. His skin tingled at the uncomfortable sensation of being enveloped in water, but he relished the feel of Integra holding onto him in fear of sinking like a stone. Another vampire myth he had yet to educate her about.

"You're not going to drown," he assured her.

"You're insane," she uttered with wild eyes.

_And you, you're beautiful._ But he refrained from voicing it out. Integra was not ready to hear about his affections. "Well in my defence I was locked in a basement for some odd ten years or so," he quipped.

"Excuses," she snorted.

"Spoken like a true slave master," he murmured, pressing a finger to her lips when it looked like she was about to retort. "Let's just enjoy this before all the madness starts up," he said.

"You're getting really comfortable with this shutting me up thing," Integra said clearly annoyed. He wondered if she'd ever looked as young as she did now. Hair wet, silver eyes flashing and her lips curled in annoyance. Unbeknownst to her wielding more power over him than any of her ancestors ever had. She was standing on a precarious edge. He understood better than most how fragile she was even though she was doing everything in her power to appear strong.

Alucard grabbed her face in his hands, his garnet eyes bewitched by the steel grey staring back at him. She could feel it. He could tell from the way she bit on her lower lip and unconsciously arched towards him. The bloodlust was never as potent as the first few weeks after the turning. Being newly turned she was still all rough edges and snarling teeth- so full of fire, anger and desire.

_And he?_ Well Alucard was many things. But right now he was a monster starving for something he'd coveted for all too long with only thrown bits to stave off the madness. He should pull back and stop things from tipping over the scale.

"What are you afraid of?" Integra asked him softly, lips barely moving.

It was a good question. What was he afraid of? Isn't this what he'd wanted all along?

Her eyes had an almost animalistic gleam to them. Integra the human in control had vanished and was replaced by something all too vampiric and dangerous. She leaned in, pressing her cold cheek against his jaw. "I promise I won't break you... much," she whispered and his grip on her tightened, threatening to break her jaw.

"Break me?" he questioned, forcing her gaze to meet his own. "The devil hears my name and runs."

She grinned, fangs skirting over her lower lip. Her fingers dug into his hair, legs wrapping themselves around his waist. "This means nothing," she told him as she ground herself against him.

He bit back a moan, hands gliding down to grasp her buttocks. "Of course it doesn't," he agreed because they could both afford this lie. He was going to love her body until she realised that the line between him and Vlad was a slim and nonessential one. But it would be his name that she'd scream.

There was a reason Alucard had never had a mate before, he mated for life.

He kissed her like a drowning man, parting her lips and thrusting his tongue into her mouth. And as he explored the inside of her mouth, he tasted the blood she'd drunk earlier. Blood she'd shed hunting for him. Something he was going to reward shortly, but first he was going to subject her to his own brand of pleasurable torture.

Alucard was in no hurry and took great pleasure from controlling the pace while Integra tried to rush him. She was impatient, but he'd waited far too long to have her like this. And her hands clasped his aching erection, he knew it was time to teach her a lesson in patience.

Using his dark tendrils, he freed himself from her grasp, pinning her arms behind her back. She yanked away from his mouth to glare at him.

"In this," He pronounced, pausing to bend his neck and bite on a nipple, pausing and resuming speech only once it had hardened and he had Integra panting against him once more. "I'm the master."

/

Integra had expected to feel awkward afterwards, mortified even at her wanton behaviour. But to her surprise she didn't. She was no child. She could have sex and it be purely about the sexual gratification. And sex with Alucard was gratifying in a purely primal level. Something about not having to hold back or keep herself under tight restrain had her panting against him, matching him thrust for thrust.

And even though she'd been irritated at his assumption of control she'd soon found herself playing to it. Wanting and relishing being dominated by something so much more powerful than herself. Turning off her thoughts she'd simply allowed herself to exist in the moment and thrill of the darkness she could no longer pretend not to feel.

Her passion had only been matched by his own. She couldn't even remember when they'd left the waters and fell onto the bare and only bed in the cottage. But their bodies seemed to have wielded together in a sensual entwining of pale limps and wet skin. She didn't know how she felt about him anymore, but it was clear their bodies loved each other. Straddling him beneath her, Integra had cut through the hard flesh across his chest with her fingernails, watching as blood seeped through the wounds before licking each droplet as if it were an elixir.

Her own body had been marred by scratches and painful bite marks. She understood that on some level Alucard was probably marking her, but what he didn't understand was that she would not be owned. Even by him.

By the time the moon shone through the curtain-less windows both were sated and tangled against each other. For those hours she'd felt as if a flame had been ignited inside of her and she'd walked through the blaze and came out unscathed.

"We should get up," Alucard said, but making no move to get up as his fingers trailed lazy circles down her spine. Integra had learned that he seemed fascinated by her skin, at times choosing to simply touch her as if she were a canvass and he the artist. "The Paladin will be hardly pleased to meet with us, let alone if we're late," he added.

Integra frowned, rising on her elbows. "Wait a minute, this priest we are going to see is Alexander Anderson of Iscariot?" she asked.

"Unless you know of another bayonet wielding maniac," Alucard responded.

She glared at him. "He hates vampires, I've read his file, Alucard," she began in a tight voice. "The things his done in the name of his God... even vampires deserve more dignified deaths." She all but growled. Integra wondered if she'd have felt the same righteous anger a week ago when she was still part of the living.

Alucard pressed his palm against her lower back. "He is an artist," he agreed and he even sounded somewhat impressed much to Integra's disgust.

"He is a rabid dog," she insisted.

Alucard roared with laughter. "The vampire calling a man of God a monster, how rich!" he barked.

Integra grabbed his throat, squeezing his windpipe. "I'm serious," she hissed.

"Any more serious and will be late for our little rendezvous," Alucard warned with a smirk. He waited until she'd released him before continuing, "You will find that his special set of skills is going to be of great importance."

"In what?" She asked, sitting up, unashamed in her nudity and baring the tattoo across her chest. "What exactly do you know about what happened to me, Alucard?" Because even though he kept his thoughts hidden from her prodding, she knew he knew more than he let on.

"You will find out soon enough," he said cryptically. "Perhaps it's better you heard it from someone other than myself."

_More secrets._ She thought resentfully. _How could they hope to move forward if he was still keeping her in the dark? Did he simply not trust her or was it because even undead she was still a Hellsing?_

/

James Black sat with a bored expression on his face as they waited in the eerie and deserted cemetery. As if this meeting wouldn't be sobering enough they just had to have it at a freaking graveyard. He thought annoyed. From his perch on a headstone, he chanced a glance at his brother.

Avan seemed to be faring better than him, but then again his brother had more patience than he did. Sighing he turned to the man across from him. The paladin stood arms to his side and a maniac grin split across his rugged face and seeming to form one vicious line with his scar. Just watching those gleaming glasses, James' legs ached where blessed bayonets had been plunged into the flesh.

He never should have agreed to be the messenger. He thought sourly just as his keen senses picked up the sound of crunching footsteps headed their way. He realised as the two figures neared then, that alerting them of their advance was merely for show. In spite of himself he straightened up on his perch as Integra Hellsing and Alucard stepped into the clearing.

Silver ice seemed to skirt over each of them briefly before focusing solely on Father Anderson.

"So it's true," Anderson began, eyes fixed on Integra. "Hellsing's very own turned into demon trash."

It had been harder convincing Anderson to lend them his aid than it had been that Integra Hellsing was now one of the living undead. The priest seemed to believe that the day she'd been born a Protestant she'd already been damned.

"Careful Anderson," Alucard warned with a grin. "I might have to tear out your tongue."

The paladin snorted. "I'd like to see you try monster," he snarled, hands going into his coat.

"Enough," Integra said and surprisingly both men kept quiet. "If you know of my condition than I assume so does Iscariot?" she asked Anderson.

"Hardly," he replied gruffly. "Until we seal the portal I have given my word to not send any of you four to hell were your maker awaits in anticipation."

If everything went according to plan, he and Avan would be long gone by then. James thought.

Integra frowned. "Portal?" she asked, glancing at Alucard.

The No Life King turned his gaze on both him and Avan. "Perhaps you should introduce yourselves," he said.

Avan turned to Integra. "I'm Avan and that over there is my brother, James," he gestured to where James sat. James shifted uncomfortably under the cool gaze, giving a rather lame wave. "We followed the Huntsman to here," Avan continued.

"The Huntsman?" Integra asked.

"Is there anything you know?" Anderson asked mildly.

Integra glared at him. "I was busy dying at the time, it might have escaped my mind," she snapped.

Anderson huffed. "Hellsings, can't even do something like dying properly... just have to be difficult," he muttered.

"The Huntsman is a class A noble vampire," Avan said to prevent the conversation from derailing once more. "You never stood chance against him," he told Integra.

Though it probably came as hard comfort.

"Since when do vampires have classes?" she asked.

The Paladin was being his usual evil self, but even James was somewhat surprised at Integra's obvious lack in knowledge. She'd been undead for over a week now, surely in that time Alucard had caught her up on what was happening? But judging from her obvious cluelessness, he hadn't.

"It's been like that for a while now, in our world that is," Avan answered. "The thing is we followed the Huntsman from our world into this one to try and stop him."

"And not surprising you failed," Anderson interjected.

James visibly bristled, but Avan shot him a warning look. "Due to no fault of our own," he said.

If Alucard had been more diligent, none of this would probably have happened.

"So the vampire whose blood was used to turn me is not even from this world?" Inetgra asked. "Why would someone go to such lengths to turn me, is this concerned with Hellsing?"

No one seemed eager to answer that question. James and his brother unable to because it would reveal more about themselves than they could afford.

When the silence began to drag, Alucard spoke, "It doesn't really matter why, just that we have to stop it."

"I need to know what I'm up against," Integra insisted.

James didn't blame her, in her position he too would want to go into this fully informed. The last time she went into an altercation with a vampire unaware of its powers she'd gotten herself killed.

"Nothing if we can stop the portal which is why we are here," Alucard said.

"The portal I don't know anything about, why am I even here?" she demanded.

Alucard actually smirked. "So I can have something pretty to look at," he teased and if looks could kill, James was certain he'd be ash with the look Integra shot him.

"Some of us did not come here out of the goodness of our hearts," Anderson said mildly. "Tell her why this is all her fault!"

Integra looked taken aback. "My fault?"

"And the whole lot of your shameful ancestry," Anderson added.

"What he means is that the portal is inside Hellsing," Avan said. "Specifically it's located in the basement where Alucard was once kept to guard it."

You could see as it all began to make sense to Integra. "The Valentine brothers had plans of Hellsing..." she muttered.

"They were probably tasked with locating the portal," Avan supplied. "But infiltrating Hellsing head quarters wouldn't be enough, the blood of the heir of Hellsing is needed to break the seal."

"My blood," Integra deduced.

"Aye," Anderson agreed.

"How do we stop this, I'm not exactly versed on alchemy?"

Obviously Arthur had gone out of his way to shelter his daughter from the darker side of her family.

"That's why the paladin is here," Alucard said. "His knowledge of erecting barriers with the aid of a skilled witch can be used with your blood to seal the portal once more."

Integra heaved a sigh. "Alternate universes, witches and God knows what," she muttered darkly.

"We may have failed in saving you once, but my brother and I won't fail you again," Avan promised earnestly.

Integra seemed to glance between him and Avan. "You're quite unusual for vampires," she noted. "You feel ...different."

James bowed his head, hiding his smirk. He'd wondered if she'd notice. After all she was still only a fledging.

"They are dunpeals," Alucard explained. Of course he'd know.

"I didn't know that was actually possible," Integra murmured.

"It is quite unusual," the Nosferatu agreed. "But apparently not impossible."

"The young of a male vampire and human female..." Integra mused.

"There is no end to the debauchery of this world," Anderson commented with a snarl, before turning on his heels and beginning to walk away. "Rest easy vampires, tonight I will be merciful," he threw over his shoulder before chuckling to himself.

"We should also be going, the sun will be rising soon," Alucard said to Integra.

"You've gone to a lot of trouble to help me, why?" Integra asked.

James lifted his eyes sombre blue eyes to meet her gaze. "You could say its part of our job... sort of runs in the family," he answered with a shrug.

She smirked before turning, walking into the night. Alucard lingered a moment after Integra had begun to fade in the darkness. "Both of you took quite a risk coming here," he said.

"He can't be allowed into this world, he no longer has any shred of his humanity left," Avan said.

"Frankly I'd relish the challenge," Alucard said with a shrug. "A true equal in every sense of the world." He lifted his hand giving them a wave, "Vlad... Draco... until our paths cross again." And then he faded into nothingness.

It was finally just the two of them again and Avan seemed to deflate slightly. "Well it could have gone a lot worse," he said warily.

James glared at him. "You got the nice part of all this, I was the one who had to convince Jack the Reaper to help us," he said sourly. He was adding this to his growing list of grievances he suffered as a result of being born several minutes later.

"Why the face?" Avan asked with a playful grin. "You handled yourself quite well."

James jumped off his perch, flicking back his hair from his face. "For what it's worth though, I'm glad we got the chance to meet her," he said softly, slipping his hands into his pockets as he stared where only moments before Integra Hellsing had stood.

Avan sighed as they melded into the shadows."Me too, Draco."


End file.
